El Retrato
by ChayPattinson
Summary: Fue una difícil relación que terminó en desastre.adaptacion
1. Chapter 1

El retrato

La historia es una adaptacion y pertenece a Lynne Graham.

Los personajes son de la maravillosa y grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Prólogo

Fue una difícil relación que terminó en desastre. En los cinco años que siguieron al fin de su matrimonio, Bella se dedicó a sus hijos gemelos. Edward no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con ella, y lo último que Bella esperaba era que él regresara a su vida, cuando al parecer ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de los niños, Edward no había cambiado... era tan decidido y peligroso como siempre. Pero las heridas que había recibido Bella en el pasado eran tan profundas, que no quería que él le hiciera daño de nuevo.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Espero k les guste


	2. Chapter 2

El retrato

La historia es una adaptacion y pertenece a Lynne Graham.

Los Personajes Son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

EN realidad no soy muy partidario de las fiestas -advirtió Jasper en el ascensor, camino al apartamento de Alice.

-No es necesario que nos quedemos mucho tiempo -repuso Bella con rapidez-. Sólo tengo que hacer acto de presencia.

Jasper sonrió, sus astutos ojos azules se suavizaron.

-No me estaba quejando. Lejos de eso -aseguró él-. Estoy ansioso por conocer a Alice. Si se parece a ti...

-No se parece -rió Bella-. ¡Alice y yo somos tan diferentes como cualquier mujer!

-Aun así, ustedes han sido amigas desde que estaban juntas en la escuela.

Jasper se equivocaba en eso, pero Bella no se molestó en corregirlo. En la escuela, Bella y Alice eran polos opuestos. Popular y llena de malicia, Alice era el centro de atención de un tropel de admiradores. Callada e introvertida, Alice era una solitaria, siempre apartada de los chismes. El invierno anterior se encontró con Alice por accidente. A los diez minutos, Alice le estaba diciendo que había cambiado tanto, que apenas pudo reconocerla.

-Yo pensaba que eras la mojigata, más pedante, que nos despreciabas a todos -le confió, Alice de pronto, algunas semanas después-. Pero en realidad éramos unas gatitas celosas. Eras demasiado bella, además de odiosamente bien portada. Maduraste mucho más aprisa que el resto de nosotras. Supongo que ese fue el problema. Éramos bastante crueles, ¿verdad?

Al escucharla, Bella quedó al borde de las lágrimas. Alice recordaba sus días de escuela con divertido afecto, ella con agudo dolor. Nadie percibió la inseguridad que ocultaba. Nadie adivinó cuánto anhelaba ser parte de la multitud. Desde su más temprana edad, enseñaron a Bella a ocultar sus sentimientos de los demás.

Sus acomodados padres la adoptaron desde que era un bebé. Su padre era banquero, su madre, dama de sociedad que no hacía nada más extenuante que consultar con su ama de llaves cómo habrían de sentar a los invitados en sus fiestas. Eran gente muy controlada, nada demostrativos en lo físico y se sentían incómodos con cualquier despliegue de emociones. En Southcott Lodge, nadie gritaba. La desaprobación se demostraba con un silencio glacial. Cuando llegó a los cuatro años de edad, el sonido de ese silencio sofocaba a Bella más que la reprimenda más fría. Pero por desdicha, ese silencio hizo más daño emocional.

Como cualquier niña pequeña, Bella aprendió con rapidez cómo complacer a sus padres. Se adaptó a lo que se esperaba de ella. A cambio de su docilidad, Bella era recompensada con todas las ventajas materiales y una cantidad inmoderada de orgullosa atención de sus padres. Nada que hiciera o dijera era trivial para ellos. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando se dio cuenta que era extraño que no tuviera amigos de su edad?

Nunca los buscó. Sus fiestas de cumpleaños tenían buena asistencia, debido a que una invitación de sus padres era considerada como u signo de aceptación social en el vecindario. Bella no era capaz de sentirse en confianza con otros niños. La habilidad para unirse a juegos bruscos o relajarse con una charla de intimidad secreta cono tras niñas, le fue robada. Asistió a un internado exclusivo cercano a su casa, protegida de cualquier influencia dañina.

Creció con una concha exterior de pose que era confundida por una madurez superior a sus años. Pero en el fondo de su ser, estaba tan tensa una como un resorte. No podía seguir siendo así para siempre. La hija perfecta, siempre arreglada, sonriendo cortés y obediente. Se encogió al recordar los años entre los dieciocho y los veinte.

-Aquí tiene que ser – comentó Jasper, volviéndola al presente.

La puerta de Alice estaba de par en par, dejando escapar el sonido de voces y música. ¿Qué opinaría Jasper de Alice?, preguntó Bella, divertida. Su amiga era una fotógrafa de éxito, extrovertida y abierta. Jasper era banquero, ultra conservador en sus gustos e inclinado a tornarse demasiado en serio. Al ver al grupo vestido con informalidad en el vestíbulo, Jasper frunció el ceño y le pasó un brazo protector por su esbelta columna vertebral.

-Estaremos parados en un rincón lleno de humo toda la noche pronosticó-. No creo haber estado en una fiesta como esta, desde que salí de la adolescencia.

Alice les hizo un ademán frenético con la mano y se dirigió hacia ellos. Morena, de piernas largas, llevaba una falda demasiado corta y una blusa de encaje antiguo que exponía una buena cantidad de carne suave y bronceada.

-¿En dónde diablos estabas? -demandó ella.

-Mi niñera se perdió en la biblioteca y se olvidó de la hora - sonrió Bella-. Lo siento.

-Está bien. Estás perdonada. Más vale tarde que nunca –Alice lanzó una mirada curiosa sobre Jasper desde la coronilla de su bien cepillada cabeza rubia, hasta sus pantalones implecablemente planchados. - Supongo que ya sabes lo difícil que es apartara Bella de sus pequeños monstruos una noche.

-Comprendo la preocupación de Bella. Los padres solos tienen una doble responsabilidad -Jasper sonó pomposo en su defensa innecesaria.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia personal? -inquirió Alice en tono seco.

-No, en realidad, pero...

-Jasper Hale... Alice Brandon -los presentó Bella. La artillería de un choque de personalidades estaba en el aire.

-Bella me habló de ti, sonrió Alice-, pero cuando te vi, no estaba segura en absoluto de que tú pudieras ser Jasper -agregó con tono enigmático mientras ponía una mano con decisión sobre la manga de Jasper-. Mientras vas guardar tu abrigo, Bella, Jasper y yo...

-Permíteme tu abrigo -Jasper se volvió hacia Bella.

-No seas tonto -interpuso Alice con dulzura-. Tengo que mostrarte donde está oculta la bebida. No puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Jasper fue llevado, le gustara o no. Sus buenas maneras le impedían protestar, pero sus hombros erguidos hablaban por él. Los luminosos ojos color chocolate que dominaban el rostro triangular de Bella, resplandecieron con humor. Pobre hombre. Cuanto más retraído estuviera, más impertinente se pondría Alice. Bella ya había comentado que Jasper no era más que un amigo, pero Alice quería tratarlo.

Después de quitarse el abrigo, Bella inspeccionó el espacioso recibidor, aliviada de que la habitación no estuviera tan atestada como sugiriera la multitud del vestíbulos. Hacía tiempo que no iba a una fiesta. Si no hubiera sido una grosería rechazar otra invitación de Alice, Bella no estaría allí. Se sentía más a gusto con pequeños grupos de amigos que en un mar de desconocidos.

Hubo un breve receso en la música y una carcajada gutural masculina estalló sobre las conversaciones. Bella se volvió al reconocerla, con las pupilas dilatados.

Un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo, con facciones bronceadas por el sol, destacaba su silueta contra las ventanas sin cortina. Mientras se dejaba caer sobre el brazo de un sofá de piel crema, era el centro de atención de la multitud.

Una mujer empujó a Bella al pasar tratando de ganar la entrada a la habitación.,

-Dios santo... ¿no es ... ?

El rugido de la sangre en sus oídos ahogó el resto de la frase. No pudo creerlo al principio, no quería creer que él era real. Pero Edward quitaba el aliento y era inolvidable. Tratar de bloquearlo de cada uno de sus pensamientos conscientes no impedía que su ágil imagen morena asolara sus sueños con regularidad.

Sin advertencia, su perfil cincelado giró en dirección suya. Sus penetrantes ojos se entrecerraron y se posaron en ella con la velocidad del rayo. Ojos leonados... hipnóticos... apremiantes. Antes que Bella se alejara llena de pánico, registró la falta de animación que aquietó el rostro bronceado y fuerte de Edward. Con piernas temblorosas que amenazaban ceder bajo su peso, caminó por el pasillo hacia el santuario del dormitorio de Alice.

El estómago de Bella se revolvió. Huyó hacia el baño adyacente y volvió con dolor y desdicha el estómago vacío. Mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, se le ocurrió que ella tenía que ser la única mujer viviente capaz de reaccionar hacia Edward con náusea.

Oh, eres valiente, tan valiente, Bella. De haber sabido que él estaría allí, ni con caballos la habrían arrastrado esa noche. Eso no era cobardía, razonó con debilidad. No olvidaría el dolor ni aunque viviera mil años. Pero en cinco años, ella había cambiado tanto, que no era la misma persona, era una mujer completamente diferente. ¿De veras?, susurro una voz interior. El está aquí rodeado por mujeres fascinadas, lascivas y hombres envidiosos, que lo admiran ... y tú estás escondida en un baño. Dios santo, ¿nada había cambiado, después de todo?

Un flujo de vergüenza cubrió sus demacradas mejillas. Regresó al dormitorio. La firmeza y el orgullo resurgían. Dios santo, ¿qué hacía él allí? ¿Pero por qué no habría de hacerlo? Alice tenía infinidad de amigos y conocidos.

Las puntas de sus dedos apretaron sus sienes palpitantes. El se iría. La había visto. Por supuesto que se iría. Ni siquiera Edward tendría la insolencia de quedarse. ¿Se acordaría que tenía dos hijos a los que nunca había visto ni tratado de ver? Temblando se obligó a revisar su apariencia en el espejo.

Un eco burlón del pasado surgió de su subconsciente.

-Eres una muñequita bonita, la morena princesa que ellos escogieron para moldearla con su dinero. Las muñecas no viven ni respiran, querida. Y tú tampoco.

Se sintió desgarrada por la agonía de su rechazo. Una muñeca con un traje elaborado, mantenido estéril dentro de una bolsa de plástico para mirarse, sin vida para tocar. Cuando su vida fue hecha añicos por el hombre que amaba, así era como Bella se vio a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndola.

-Así que aquí estás. Heme aquí echando la casa por la ventana y tú escondiéndote. Gracias a Dios -pronunció Alice al cerrar la puerta-. Atendí a Jasper por ti. Lo dejé atrás de la barra en la cocina y le quité la corbata de moño para que no lo confundieran con el cantinero oficial. Le aconsejé que se tomara unas cuantas mientras está sirviendo. ¡Está tan bien educado, que estará allí toda la noche si no decides ir a rescatarlo!

Bella se enfrentó a su amiga, pálida pero controlada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Alice-. Estás tan pálida como la camisa de Jasper.

- Me dolía un poco la cabeza. Tomé unas tabletas -al pronunciar la mentira, Bella se ruborizó.

-Conociendo tu talento para menospreciar a mis amigos casuales, es probable que te dé una fuerte migraña. Acuéstate, por el amor de Dios -ordenó Alice, acercando una silla y sentándose-. Quiero saber todo acerca de Jasper.

-Honestamente, estoy bien -Bella se sentó a los pies de la cama-. ¿Dejarías tu propia fiesta?

-Tengo a Jasper en el bar, a mi hermano mayor cuidando a los ebrios y a mi hermanita encargada de la música -confió Alice-. La comida está servida en el comedor. Como anfitriona, soy superflua.

-Estás muy bien organizada.

Jasper –repitió Alice impaciente. ¡No me habías dicho nada! - ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¡Tendría que clavarlo a la pared y arrojarle cuchillos para sacarle información! Aun entonces, sólo diría su nombre, rango y número. Sin embargo, es justo lo que los protectores papás Swan prescribirían para su hija solera.

Edward se habría ido cuando ella regresara a la fiesta. Reforzada por esa convicción, la rígida espina dorsal de Bella se relajó un poco.

-Es banquero.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Alice con exuberante satisfacción. Su disparatada conversación aliviaba la tensión de Bella.

-Sólo somos amigos. Llegó hace poco de Nueva York. Es viudo. Su esposa murió de leucemia el año pasado -relató Bella con tristeza-. Es comprensible que no se haya recuperado todavía. Debió ser angustioso para él.

-¡Oh, no! -Alice estaba horrorizada-. ¡Tendré que sacarlo ahora del bar! Con razón parecía tan triste cuando mencioné la palabra funerario - el embarazo de su amiga cedió con rapidez y su generosa boca se curvó de nuevo con lentitud-. Pero, por otro lado, diría que Jasper está soportando su pérdida bastante mejor de lo que sospechas. ¡Jasper, cariño, está ya medio enamorado de ti!

-Por supuesto que no - Bella la miró con asombro-. Apenas lo conozco. Pasó un par de fines de semanas con mis padres. Hemos comido una o dos veces... eso es todo.

Alice agitó la cabeza con exasperación.

-Estás saliendo con él, Bella. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta todavía. -No comprendes -protestó Bella con inquietud.

-Los conocidos ocasionales no son tan protectores como perros guardianes -bromeó Alice-. Y tú eres demasiado bella para inspirar sólo pensamientos platónicos. ¿Por qué tendría que ser un problema?

-Jasper y yo hemos sido bastante francos uno con el otro, Alice -Bella mantenía su sonrisa divertida con dificultad-. Ninguno de nosotros está interesado en relacionarse emocionalmente. Me gusta, eso es todo.

-Es guapo, de éxito y libre, ¿y lo más que puedes hacer es que te guste? -Alice estaba horrorizada por la afirmación-. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Es esta la mujer que impactó a la escuela entera al fugarse con un desconocido? Te fuiste con estilo, cariño. ¿Qué sucedió con tu espontaneidad?

Los músculos faciales de Bella se contrajeron y volvió a palidecer. -Ya crecí -murmuró con esfuerzo.

-No, te enterraste a ti misma -arguyó Alice-. Mira, nunca te he impresionado... al menos, no en serio, para que me hables de tu matrimonio. Sé que debió ser muy doloroso porque de no ser así, habrías podido hablar ahora de él. Pero hay más en la vida que la maternidad, Bella. A todos se nos permite cometer un error. La primera vez te tocó un malvado. ¿Y qué? Yo no creo haberío hecho mejor, escogiendo un compañero a los dieciocho, ¡pero no debes dejar que una mala experiencia te ponga en retiro permanente!

-¿Terminó el sermón? -apremió Bella. Una o dos copas y Alice se convertía en un paladín. Desafortunadamente, Alice no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Maldiciendo, Alice fue a retocar su lápiz labial ante el espejo.

-No sabes lo afortunada que eres. Jasper es mono. ¡Me gustó desde el instante que lo vi!

-Sigue -la tensa boca de Bella se torció en una sonrisa.

-Necesitas amarrarlo -Alice le envió una mirada irónica-. Es tuyo. Y está hecho a la medida para ti. Al menos dale una oportunidad.

La idea de que Jasper quisiera en realidad esa oportunidad, perturbó a Bella. ¿Tendría razón Alice? Su amiga era muy perceptiva acerca de la gente. Sus juicios eran a menudo correctos. Si Alice tenía razón acerca de Jasper, tendría que dejar de verlo.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Tengo una cabeza de chorlito! -jadeó Alice- con cómica angustia-. Olvidé mi famoso invitado. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Una de las modelos con quienes trabajé en Italia, llegó con él ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Aquí! En mi humilde casa. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Cullen... el pintor?

-Dios santo, ¿hay algún otro? ¡Es uno de los artistas más famosos! -insistió Alice-. Considerando que la mayoría tienen que morirse para alcanzar reconocimiento, ¡estamos hablando de fama en serio, con efe mayúscula! Créeme, cuando uno lo ve, su habilidad con el pincel es la última cosa en que uno piensa -Alice estaba molesta por la negativa de Bella a impresionarse-. La prensa no le hace justicia.

-Las columnas de chismes sí.

-Bella, no seas inocente -Alice dejó su mirada ofendida y sonrió-, cuando alguien se hace de renombre, la mala reputación lo sigue. -Loco, malo y peligroso. Todavía no lo conoces. El tipo es fantasía pura. ¡Mis hormonas funcionaron con frenesí cuando él entró!

-¿Más que con Jasper?

-No. Bien, al menos no en mi mente sensata -confió Alice con su acostumbrado apego a la verdad-. Prefiero mis hombres menos... ¿cómo dicen en España? ¿Muy hombre ? Un volátil genio artístico sería demasiado imprevisible para mí.

En realidad, Edward no era así, reflexionó Bella. El hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería. Tenía una lengua como un látigo y una mente tortuosa y brillante que hurgaba en los lugares más oscuros y secretos.

-De cualquier modo, tiene reputación de ser demasiado astuto también - continuó Alice-. No me estoy desacreditando, pero no soy ningún Einstein y no podría controlar un tipo así. Suena fatuo, pero la gente hablará siempre de esta fiesta, sólo porque él está aquí –Alice abrió la puerta y encontró a Jasper levantando la mano para llamar.

Medio divertida, medio irritada, dijo-: Te subestimé. ¿Le pusiste algún dispositivo para localizarla?

Jasper sonrió y la examinó al mismo tiempo. Alice se ruborizó y murmuró algo acerca de la comida antes de partir.

- Lo siento, me tardé mucho? Nos entretuvimos -murmuró Bella con ligereza.

- Se apoderó de mí -declaró Jasper con ironía-. Tenías razón. No se parece a ti en absoluto. Alice es como una escolar crecida.

-Es una persona encantadora, sin una onza de malicia.

-¿Te imaginas el caos que provocaría si la tuviera? - con renuencia, Jasper sonrió-. Su mente va dos pasos atrás de su conversación.

La guió entre una mesa y un sofá, acomodándola en un rincón en la sala. Diez segundos más tarde, reapareció con dos bebidas que tenía escondidas en alguna parte. Jasper siempre se organizaba bien. Haciendo el escrutinio que había estado evadiendo, Bella sonrió. Por una vez, Alice estaba equivocada. La amistad puramente platónico era posible entre personas sensibles.

Su mirada se detuvo de pronto. La sorpresa reverbero a través de ella en oleadas enfermizas y sus dedos se cerraron sobre su bolso de noche como si fueran garras, preparándose para atacar.

Edward descansaba en un sofá al otro lado de la mesita. Su garganta se cerró. Cada larga y esbelta línea de su magnífico cuerpo emanaba una relajación antinatural. Había una inquieta violencia en la oscura y brillante mirada que atrapó la suya. Su habilidad para respirar fue sofocada de tajo.

-El ponche está muy fuerte -le advirtió Jasper. La mitad del líquido descendió por la convulsionada garganta de Bella de golpe. Rafael había vuelto su atención de nuevo a la sinuosa pelirroja que se enroscaba alrededor de su brazo.

Jasper estaba hablándole y no podía escucharlo. Con desesperación, se volvió hacia él, sólo para ser atrapada de nuevo por la acerada mirada de Edward. Era imperdonable, pero él la había visto mirándolo. Se sentía como un animal atrapado en una trampa. Tenía la aterradora sensación de que Edward la veía desnuda e indefensa. Sus músculos estaban tan apretados que le dolían. En un momento de locura, estuvo tan fuera de control, que casi corrió a esconderse.

-¿Por qué no estás circulando? -la voz de Alice estalló en su oído.

Alice no era real, Jasper no era real. La única realidad era Edward, aun cuando Alice le bloqueara la vista. El no necesitaba hablar para expresar su salvaje desprecio por ella como mujer. ¡Sólo tenía que sentarse allí y permitir que esa mujer prácticamente le hiciera el amor en público!

-Por Dios, este mundo es en verdad pequeño -Bella levantó la cabeza de pronto, intensamente pálida.

Edward se había movido. Estaba parado frente a ella con la gracia natural de un atleta. Tan cercano, tan inesperado fue, que necesitó que cada átomo de fuerza de voluntad que poseía, no la abandonara. Desde alguna parte, Alice los presentaba con orgullo.

-Bella y yo nos conocemos -repuso él, sus ojos de tigre eran una amenaza verde sobre su blanca inmovilidad. -¿Se conocen? -chilló Alice-. ¿De dónde?

Una sonrisa curvó la expresiva boca de Edward. Un dedo índice palido, pasó por encima de las manos ferozmente apretadas de Bella; un gato montés jugando con su presa, congelada de miedo.

-¿De dónde? -repitió con suavidad-. ¿Soy tan fácil y tan rápido de olvidar?

-¿París, no? -pudo expresar Bella, tensa.

-Cuando yo todavía me moría de hambre en un desván, aunque no solo - se burló, sonriendo de nuevo mientras los dedos de Bella se escurrían fuera de su alcance-. Creo que yo era parte de la experiencia francófilo con lentitud, se irguió de nuevo, todavía ignorando a Jasper-. ¿Verdad?

-¡Chica!, me tienes que dar algunas explicaciones - exclamó Alice mientras Edward se alejaba-. Hazme lugar, Jasper, sé buenito. Esta es charla de mujeres. ¡Bella, no es posible que lo hubieras olvidado!

-Y pensar que una vez creí que los españoles eran una raza singularmente cortés -pronunció Jasper-. ¿Probamos la cena?

-Bella cuéntame -interrumpió Alice.

-No necesitas un sistema de voceo' ¿verdad? - Jasper apartó el brazo entumido de Bella del entusiasta apretón de Alice. Estuvieron a punto de pelear por ella, notó Bella al borde de la histeria. El comportamiento de Edward la había sorprendido al grado de la estupidez.

-París -pronunció Alice y de pronto, estalló en carcajadas. ¡Por supuesto! El era uno de los amores de Tanya y tú nunca fuiste indiscreta.

Alice los había guiado a ambos hasta el comedor.

-Todos pensamos que era un escándalo cuando los padres de Bella la dejaron ir a quedarse en París con Tanya. ¿Fue en locura, verdad?

-¿Tanya? -preguntó Gordon al pasar los platos.

-Tanya Denaly. Su padre tenía un negocio de ingeniería en París. Bella solía dormirse en la clase de francés - explicó Alice con impaciencia y sus padres ponían el francés al nivel de los arreglos florales.

-Fui a París a mejorar mi francés -Bella tuvo que luchar por mantener estable el nivel de su voz. Alice continuaba riendo.

-Me temo que no le veo la gracia - declaró Jasper.

-Tanya estaba loca por el sexo -explicó Bella-, por cualquier cosa con pantalones -insistió-. Pero actuaba como una novicia ante sus padres. Debes saber como son los Swan. Si ellos hubieran sospechado cuál era el pasatiempo favorito de Tanya, ¡nunca habrían permitido que Bella se acercara a un kilómetro de ella!

-Los adolescentes son muy vulnerables –dijo Jasper con frialdad. -No conoces muy bien a los Swan. ¡Cuando había un brote de gripe en la escuela, mantenían a Bella en casa durante seis semanas! – Alice dirigió una mirada de culpabilidad a siento, me olvidé que estabas aquí. ¿Dónde estás tú en esta conversación?

¡No! clamó Alice con enojo cuando su hermana llegó y le susurró algo al oído-. Discúlpenme. Alguien se metió en mi cuarto tiro.

-Supongo que el interrogatorio terminó - expresó Jasper con serenidad. - Qué descaro el de Cullen de imponerse de ese modo, ¿qué se puede esperar de un gitano?

Un extraordinario impulso de golpear la complaciente superioridad de las bien educadas facciones de Jasper, asaltó a Bella. La suposición de Alice de que Edward fue uno de los hombres de Tanya, la puso de mal humor.

Ni su amiga más íntima podía imaginarse una relación mas cercana Bella y Edward.

Jasper saludó a un conocido con alivio y se dedicó a hablar con él. li los acompañó por el pasillo con lentitud hasta el salón, como una cómoda parte de un cuarteto, pero la sorpresa todavía la afectaba.

Edward estaba reclinado contra la pared. Oh, Dios... oh... Con desesperación, Bella luchó por suprimir los recuerdos que despedazaban lo que le quedaba de su compostura. Jasper le rodeó inesperadamente sus angostos hombros con un brazo La amiga de Edward tiraba de su manga y su otra mano descansaba sobre su pecho. A Bella le recordó un perro que brinca con la correa en el hocico, rogando que lo saquen a pasear. Sintió repulsión. Algún destino cruel había decidido castigarla es anoche.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a casa -pronunció Jasper.

- Sí, se está haciendo tarde – no tenía idea de qué hora era, de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que al fin pudo apartar su atención de Edward.

-Recogeré tu abrigo - Jasper la condujo con sorprendente velocidad.

Un escalofrío se extendió por las venas de Bella. Telefonearía a Alice al día siguiente. Era probable que ella ni siquiera recordara que se había idos in decir palabra. Antes de poder refugiarse en esa esperanza, Alice la alcanzó.

-¿Me diría alguien qué estaba sucediendo allá? -siseó.

-Lo siento... no...

-Jasper y Edward Cullen. Por un minuto pensé que habría golpes, pero Jasper, como era de esperar, optó por un diplomático retiro. ¡Fue una antipatía instantánea, sin intercambiar una palabra! -rió Alice-. ¿No me digas que no notaste esa silenciosa pugna de egos masculinos? Estás ciega, Bella.

Jasper apareció a la mitad de esa inoportuna confidencia. Interrumpiendo con suavidad a Alice y mencionó una junta temprano en la mañana.

Telefonéame cuando llegues a casa - murmuró Alice, sin impresionarse.

Guardaron silencio en el ascensor. Los altos tacones de Bella resonaron sobre la acera. Jasper abrió la puerta del asiento del pasajero de su Porsche. Las manos de Bella temblaban. Las apretó sobre su regazo. Cuando un taxi se paró frente a ellos, Jasper maldijo, lo cual no era usual en él.

-Estuviste en París con Cullen -murmuró él de pronto.

-Sí -Bella cerró los ojos. El silencio se extendió, pero mentalmente, imaginó escuchar la caída de su pedestal de dama.

-¿Sólo sí? -inquirió Jasper, molesto. Revelaba un rasgo de su carácter que no era familiar para ella-. No es asunto mío, pero te perturbó.

Bella enderezó sus dedos curvados, arreglando sus manos con el ,cuidado de un niño consciente de la apreciación de los adultos.

-No me agradan los encuentros sorpresivos. No esperaba volver a verlo.

-¡Todavía estabas en la escuela! ¿Qué clase de ... ? -su voz se quebró con aspereza.

Tarde o temprano, Jasper y Alice sumarían dos y dos y obtendrían cuatro. Ella se enamoró cuando tenía dieciocho años. El amor la hizo perder la cabeza. El amor la sumió en una especie de locura compulsiva que la dejó a merced de emociones que no podía entender ni controlar.

Por primera vez en su vida, alguien tuvo más poder sobre ella que sus padres. Los Swan se enfrentaron con alguien con una voluntad tan fuerte, manipuladora y posesiva, corno ellos mismos. La batalla comenzó con saña. Varada en medio de la zona de guerra, hundiéndose bajo las presiones de una relación en la que se hallaba sumergida, Bella fue desgarrada en dos con lentitud.

Edward fue el apartado e infiel marido que tuvo el descaro de negarle el divorcio. El abogado que su padre contratara, trató repetidas veces de romper el lazo conyugal. Fracasó. Si Bella se hubiera decidido a probar e1 adulterio de Edward, no habría necesitado su consentimiento para el divorcio. Pero no estaba preparada para eso. Temió la amenaza de la publicidad que habría acompañado el caso. Y dentro de tres meses, el cinco años terminaría. La libertad técnica sería suya una vez más. ¿Y qué diferencia hacia para ella? Bella dejó de sentirse casada en la prisión de blancos muros de una lujosa clínica privada mientras esperaba... y esperaba a un hombre que nunca llegó. ¿De qué le servía a una mujer ofrecer comprensión y hasta perdón, si era rechazada? ¿Por qué se molestó en escribirle? Una y otra vez se había hecho esa pregunta. En 1a hora más amarga, ella le ofreció una rama de olivo... a su modo, se rebajó. Para nada. Eso era lo que todavía le quemaba el alma. Hizo a un lado su orgullo para nada.

Era una bendición que nadie supiera su identidad. Sus padres se propusieron desde el principio ocultar toda la evidencia. Cuando ella no regresó de París, dijeron en la escuela que estaba enferma y cuando el tiempo pasó, que convalecía en el extranjero. El ascenso de Edward a la fama de la pobreza a un éxito inimaginado, era una loca ironía.

Una ofensa contra el buen gusto -la llamaba su madre.

Bella descansó su doliente cabeza contra el respaldo, mientras Jasper la conducía a su hogar, un pequeño apartamento en Kensington.

-Desearía que hablaras conmigo - dijo él.

-Lo siento.

En la puerta de su apartamento, Jasper tomó la muñeca de Bella entre sus dedos. De pronto la besó, sintiendo la presión de su boca tibia y experta sobre la suya. Ella soportó el beso pasiva, sin moverse, sin responder. Para responder, se tiene que sentir algo. Bella no sentía nada más una torpe sensación de embarazo.

-No me gano un premio por oportuno, ¿verdad? – le sonrió Jasper, volviendo a su humor usual-. Te llamaré.

Alice le había dicho una vez, que ningún hombre creía que su interés pudiera resultar desagradable para una mujer. Y Jasper era un hombre muy confiado, que probaba con tranquilidad el concepto. Al comenzar la noche, la sola idea de que Jasper la besará, habría sido suficiente para alarmar a Bella, pero Edward ya había hecho que cruzara la barrera de la sorpresa.

-Estaré muy ocupada esta semana -replicó ella.

La boca de Jasper se torció, pero no dijo nada, se quedó esperando a que ella entrara. Bella dejó caer su abrigo sobre la silla del vestíbulo, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta la sala.

La niñera ya estaba recogiendo sus libros.

-Llegó temprano, la esperaba hasta mucho más tarde mentó la joven.

-Estaba cansada -Bella hurgó en su bolso y pagó a la adolescente, quien vivía al otro lado del pasillo-. ¿Algún problema?

-¡Oh, no! -sonrió Angela, metiendo los billetes en el bolsillo de sus ajustados jeans-. Los dejé ver la película conmigo -pronunció con descuido-. Me voy.

Bella caminó hacia un gabinete y sacó una botella de brandy que guardaba para el ocasional consumo de su padre. Se servía una copa cuando le pareció escuchar a Angela hablando con alguien. Frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza justo cuando la puerta principal se estremecía con el ruidoso golpe de la adolescente, sobresaltándola.

-Dios mío - escuchó en silencio-. Se diría que necesitas acabarte la botella para dormir esta noche.

Con incredulidad, se dio la vuelta. La copa se deslizó entre sus dedos y cayó con un suave golpe, derramando el líquido ámbar sobre la alfombra.

* * *

Hola chikas!

Espero ke les haya gustado.

Ke opinan de este jasper jajaja Kien sera el ke llego

Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

El retrato

La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Lynne Graham.

Los personajes son de la maravillosa y grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.

Aki les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero k les guste

* * *

CAPITULO 2

L0 siento. ¿Te asusté? -divertido por su entrada inesperada,

Edward avanzó desde el umbral. Bajo unas injuriosas pestañas negras que una mujer habría matado por poseer, los ojos verdes, entrecerrados, la inspeccionaron-. No es usual en ti ser torpe.

- ¿Cómo entraste? -logró preguntar Bella.

-La niñera salía. Le dije que me estabas esperando. Se sorprendió confió -los dientes blancos parejos relampaguearon contra la piel pálida-. Tienes esta cualidad que ahora aprecio. No había riesgo de que interrumpiera una fiestecita privada para dos.

Bella apenas escuchaba lo que le decía. ¿Cuatro años de silencio y ahora eso? ¿Por qué estaba Edwardl allí? No tenía sentido.

-¿Cómo averiguaste en dónde vivía?

-No fue difícil -su dura boca se torció.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -demandó ella temblando.

-No lo sé. Tal vez tenía curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? -repitió ella con voz aguda.

Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación, agradablemente

-Así no es como imaginé que vivías - admitió-. Te imaginaba en la casa de tus padres; una mariposa preservada atrás de un cristal.

El diálogo con Edward nunca pudo ser directo. Tenía el desorientador hábito de divagar, expresando exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Bella cruzó los brazos. Edward se inclinó a recoger algo del sillón que llamó su atención. Era un libro de cocina.

-¿Usas esto? -preguntó como si fuera una llave de tuercas.

El sudor humedecía su piel. La histeria se apoderaba de ella. Tenía demasiado miedo para razonar acerca de la repentina aparición de Edward.

-¿Alguna razón para que no debiera? -inquirió ella a la defensiva.

Lanzando el objeto con descuido a un lado, Edward se irguió cuan largo era.

-Cuando te paras de ese modo, pareces una pequeña pescadora. A mamá no le gustaría -pronunció con crueldad-. ¿Quién se encarga de ti aquí?

-Nadie -la sangre corrió ardiente por las mejillas de Bella. -¿Aprendiste a cocinar y a limpiar? Me asombras.

-¡Si no te vas de aquí, llamaré a la policía! -lo amenazó.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

-Todavía soy tu esposo. Quiero estar aquí, tengo derecho a estar aquí.

-¡No! ¡No tienes ese derecho!

-Deberías calmarte. Uno puede tener el derecho sin tener el deseo de ejercitarlo largo tiempo -contestó-. ¿Por qué vives en un lugar como este? No me digas... ¿A papá por fin lo atraparon en actividades ilícitas en la Bolsa de Valores?

-Lo dije en serio. Si no te vas, yo...

-¿Por qué no? -Edward reprimió una risa sardónica-. Llama a la policía y diviérteme. Es la amenaza más vacía que he escuchado. Tú nunca has buscado la publicidad.

-¿No? -Edward se acercó un poco y Bella retrocedió, su pálida cabeza bajó gradualmente, derrotada-. No, no lo haría.

-No comprendo por qué tienes tanto miedo -hizo una pausa, sus brillantes ojos verdes chocaban con la mirada de ella, con abierta enemistad-. ¡Qué mentira! Tienes la inteligencia para tener miedo. Pero, ¿de qué? Violencia puede ser lo que siento, pero eso me llevaría a prisión y no me gustan los lugares pequeños. Algunas parejas pueden celebrar la proximidad de un divorcio con un brinco de despedida entre sábanas, pero cuando esté tan desesperado por una mujer, me convertiré en célibe - expresó con brutal candor.

La humillación la perforó como un cuchillo. Una necesidad primitiva de arañarlo por ese comentario innecesario, la acometió, pero un momento después se controló.

-Te odio -exclamó desolada.

-Eso es más de lo que sentías antes por mí. Incluso el odio... es algo. Hay esperanza todavía para ti -respondió él, insensible. -Quién era hombre?

Bella se alejó, lastimada por él como tantas veces antes. Sólo que esa vez ella era consciente de que estaba traicionando sus reacciones y Edward recibía la satisfacción del buitre por su aparente vulnerabilidad. Su compostura se agrietó antes esa noche. Ahora estaba desnuda, desprovista de cualquier pose.

¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Me divierte preguntar. Es tan liberado hacer esa pregunta a la esposa de uno – la provocación palpitaba en cada sílaba -. Aunque tal vez tu caso no. ¡El infierno se congelará antes que lo invites a tu cama! - ¿Estás muy seguro? -exclamó furiosa por su burla.

Edward se quedó quieto, con expresión de ira.

-¡Tú y tu maldito ego! -jadeó Bella-. ¡Sí! ¿Esa idea de veras te molesta, verdad? Tú puedes dejar a cualquier perdida arrastrarse sobre los metros de distancia de mí, pero ...

-¿Perdida?

-¡Ramera! - espetó, con sus emociones girando en una feroz espiral

No lo es - repuso Edward con suavidad-. Yo nunca he tenido que muñequita mía.

-No me llames así! - chilló ella-. ¡No soy una muñeca! Al inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, con su concentración clavada en ella, la luz resplandeció sobre la lujurioso seda chocolate de su cabello.

-Estás discutiendo conmigo. Increíble. Me estás respondiendo - respiró maravillado-. Hasta estás gritando.

Su respuesta drenó la loca indignación de Bella dejándola débil y temblorosa.

-Por favor vete -susurró.

-¿Quién te enseñó a gritar?-urgió él-. Es un signo muy saludable. – Me gusta.

-¡Me estás volviendo loca! -las manos de Bella volaron a cubrirse los oídos.

-Eso fue lo que tú me hiciste a mí. Arrojaste mi corazón a mis pies y lo pisoteaste. Dos años de tortura sobre la tierra - entonó Edward con crudeza-. Te di todo. Tú no me diste nada. Tuviste la generosidad de un avaro. Ninguna mujer me ha hecho lo que tú. Por Dios, cuando pienso en lo que sufrí, me maravilla de estar aquí ahora y no ponerte las manos encima...

Involuntariamente, una risa hueca escapó de la boca de Bella.

-El solo honor de tu visita demuestra que ahora posees esa capacidad.

-¿Me lo echas en cara? - el color ardió en los altos pómulos de Edward.

Bella conocía esa entonación. Su lengua humedeció, sus labios resecos. Era la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.

Piensas que te hice demandas antinaturales? -preguntó con los dientes apretados-. Cada vez que te tocaba, me hacías sentir como un animal. ¡Te acostabas como un témpano de hielo abajo de mí, tolerando mis sucios deseos!

-¿Tienes que ser tan vulgar? -preguntó Bella, ruborizado -Eres la única mujer que me ha llamado así -maldijo Edward-. Pensar que una vez estuve esclavizado por tí... me hace sentir escalofríos.

-La sensación es mutua - oleadas de dolor la desgarraban. Edward no había perdido su apasionada fuerza de lenguaje pintoresco.

-Vulgar - repitió de nuevo.

Bella se puso blanca, extrañamente avergonzada de sí misma. En algún oscuro nivel era consciente de que lo había lastimado. Una esbelta mano estaba cerrada en un puño ante el insulto. Los ojos de Bella ardían. El nunca fue vulgar. De verdad, para alguien tan temperamental fue extraordinariamente gentil, paciente y amable. Sólo que no sirvió. Sus inhibiciones resultaron insuperables.

Edward sirvió brandy en una copa y la bebió de golpe.

-Esta noche voy a emborracharme.

-¿Vas a conducir?-la pregunta huyó de sus labios tensos inspirada por la preocupación.

El le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Tan correcta, tan sensata, tan dama. Tu cabello recogido como una princesa real, el vestido no demasiado revelador. Con eso viví. Las sonrisas condescendientes, las conversaciones triviales cuando nuestro matrimonio estaba muriendo. No debemos notarlo. No debernos hablar de esas cosas personales, privadas. No es agradable. Esa es la palabra.

Bella estaba temblando. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué tuvo que venir a destruirme de nuevo? "Mira hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás, le dijo una vez su tía abuela Marie. Hasta entonces fue un consejo excelente. Sin el apoyo brusco y poco sentimental de Marie, Bella no estaba segura de si hubiera pedido estar allí en ese momento, una Bella diferente de la confusa e infeliz chica de su adolescencia. Recibió un bautismo de fuego para encontrar su propia seguridad. Ya no soportaba la agonía de la culpabilidad por el chantaje emocional de sus padres. Ya. no intentaba torcerse de algún modo para agradar a la demás gente. En el año transcurrido desde que estableciera su hogar en Londres, Bella fue ganando fuerza. Pero ahora, de repente... con horror, era como si fuera lanzada de regreso en el tiempo.

¿Por qué Edward se comportaba como si él fuera la parte inocente? La inocencia lo abandonó en la cuna.

Un duro cinismo curvó su boca cincelada. Nadie miraba como Edward. Tenía la sensación de que podía ver directo al interior de cada persona, despojándola de capas ocultas y pretensiones, hasta que sólo quedaba el yo interno.

-¿Llamo un taxi? -Bella no podía soportar más el silencio.

-Cuando quiera irme, me iré - emitió una dura carcajada, sin humor. –Ya sé por qué estoy aquí. Pensarás que soy un sentimental. Quiero que hacerte una pregunta y no es... agradable...

- Cuanto más pronto la oiga, mejor.

Una ceja cobriza se arqueó y Bella se dio cuenta, de la tensión que la invadía.

-Lo harás -afirmó con fiereza-. ¿Alguna vez lo lamentaste?

-¿Lamentar qué?

Algo parecido a la violencia brotó de su mirada melancólica, lanzando oleadas de miedo a la pulsante atmósfera.

-E1 precio del perdón de tu familia. ¿Así fue como lo pensaste? - preguntó con aspereza-. ¡Sí Dios te dio una noche de sueño ininterrumpido en estos cinco años, fue demasiado bueno contigo!

-¿De qué hablas? -murmuró Edward con asombro.

-Sabes lo que estoy diciendo - expresó, si era posible, con mayor ferocidad-. ¿Significó tan poco para ti? ¿Una breve estancia en alguna clínica discreta donde no pude encontrarte? Era contra la ley... debió ser algún lugar muy caro. ¿Pero qué significa un gasto para tus padres, cuando está a su alcance destruir la última evidencia de tu infortunado matrimonio? Ah... te pusiste pálida. ¿Pensaste que lo olvidaría tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Fue un acto de venganza. ¡Lo hiciste para castigarme!

-Edward, yo... - comenzó ella, perdida en un tumulto de demandas que no entendía.

-Asesinaste a mi hijo que aún no nacía y te maldigo por ello. No tenías derecho a tomar esa decisión. Nunca te lo perdonaré -juró con implacable condenación-. No querías a mi hijo, pero yo me lo habría llevado. Lo habría criado...

La percepción de Bella de la realidad se mecía en su eje. Un leve ruido apartó sus ojos de Edward. Elizabeth se asomaba por la puerta, con el rostro contraído por la luz. Bella cruzó la habitación, impulsada por sollozos repentinos.

-¡Anthony me dijo que la araña va a atraparme y me va a comer! - chilló la niña aferrada a la falda de Bella-. Y lo soñé. ¡Mami, haz que se vaya o dásela a Anthony. ¡Es suya!

Edward murmuró algo incomprensible.

Bella se inclinó a cargar a su hija, alisando sus rizos cobrizos despeinados.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? - Elizabeth apretó la cara en el hombro de su madre.

-No importa -apretando el cuerpecito caliente de Elizabeth protectora, intentó pasar frente a Edward.

-Te 1lamó mamá -unos duros dedos se cerraron sobre su hombro-. ¿De quién es? No es posible. ¡Habla!

Zafándose de su apretón, Bella se apresuró por el vestíbulo. Su única preocupación era Elizabeth. No debía ser expuesta a Edward. ¡Le hundiría a Edward un cuchillo entre las costillas antes de permitirle acercarse a un metro de sus hijos! La acusaba de abortar a su hijo. ¡Por supuesto, él no podía creer eso¡ ¡Era una tontería, eso es lo que era! ¿Algún truco bajo y ruin para explicar su desinterés de cuatro años en su paternidad? No era 1a tonta y en lo referente a sus hijos, peleana como una leona. ¿La curiosidad natural habría finalmente penetrado su dura coraza? Pues era demasiado tarde. Casi cinco años demasiado tarde. ¡No iba ahora a llegar a ejercer derechos que declinó por voluntad propia... de ningún modo iba a hacer eso!

Las manos de Bella temblaban con tal violencia, que tuvo problemas al cubrir a Elizabeth de nuevo.

-¿Ya se fue? -murmuró la pequeña, somnolienta.

-Muy, muy lejos -la tranquilizó Bella, examinando la otra cama con ojos asustados. Anthony era sólo un bulto bajo la frazada, no se veía un centímetro de él. Al dormir, Anthony se encogía. Elizabeth se extendía, pateando la ropa de cama al dormir.

Edward bloqueaba su salida del dormitorio. Bella levantó las manos.

-No puedes entrar aquí.

El no se movía. Ni avanzaba ni retrocedía.

-Madre de Dios -murmuró débilmente, hablando en español. Bella plantó las palmas de sus manos contra el amplio pecho de Edward. Lo empujó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, negándole hasta la vista. En ninguna de sus reacciones instintivas se reconocía. El y la furia la consumían.

-¡Vete!-jadeó- ¡No te quiero aquí!

Una mano palida chocó abruptamente con su hombro, obligándola a retroceder.

-Mi hija... tiene cabello cobrizo. Tiene que ser mía. ¡Tiene que serlo!

-No es tuya. ¡No, a menos que llames a la biología básica, paternidad

-¿Y el otro? -los velados ojos verdes la miraron.

-Son gemelos! - exclamó ella.

Una relampagueante e incrédula furia penetró en sus facciones palidas. Antes que ella pudiera retirarse, dio un golpe con la mano a unos cuatro o cinco centímetros de su oreja sobre la pared. La reverberación, tembló a través de sus sienes.

-Así que me mentiste. ¡Todos ustedes mintieron! ¿La historia del aborto? ¡Una mentira! ¡Por Dios, una mentira! - exclamó con furia creciente -. Todo este tiempo, todos estos años, una mentira para que me pudieran robarme a mis hijos. ¿Crees que permitiré que una arpía frígida críe a mi propia carne y sangre? Pagarás por todo esto. Los perderás. Me los llevaré.

Bella no comprendía lo que le sucedía. Sólo entendió la amenaza final.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Te veré a tí y a tu familia en la corte – Edward retiró las manos -. Tengo los papeles. No hay referencia a mis hijos. Tengo pruebas del o que me hicieron. Ningún juez le concederá la custodia a una mujer que es una mentirosa y tramposa.

Bella lo miró con horror. El ni siquiera la miraba, se dirigía a la puerta. Corría tras él, sin fijarse en sus pies desnudos. Con pánico, se aferró des u chaqueta y la sacudió con violento repudio.

-¡Mentirosa! – rugió él con fuerza suficiente para despertar al edificio entero.

Pero ella todavía lo seguía. El instinto de perseguirlo eras u único propósito. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, corrió, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, dando vueltas y más vueltas hasta que llegó al pequeño y pulido vestíbulo.

-¡Señora Swan! – exclamó el guardia de seguridad, saltando des u asiento para seguirla.

Un lamborghini negro se alejó calle abajo con la velocidad de un jet. Bella se quedó en el centro de la calle, atónita.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Atónita, miró al ansioso guardia, sin estar segura del o que hacía.

-Nada...nada - repitió.

Temblando, subió al ascensor. La madre de Angela estaba parada a la puerta de su apartamento, asomándose.

-Lamento que haya sido molestada – Bella entró con prisa as u apartamento y cerró la puerta.

¿Cómo era que su tranquilo mundo explotaba de pronto se convertía en una pesadilla? Edward le lanzó amenazas. ¡Por qué la invadió el pánico?

Una monstruosa sospecha crecía en su mente. Revivió la sorprendente respuesta de Edward ante la aparición de Elizabeth, sus palabras atropelladas... su silencio. Recordó los documentos que firmó sin leerlos hacía casi cinco años. Tengo pruebas, la amenazó Edward. Y si eso era cierto, significaba que su padre ocultó deliberadamente el nacimiento de los gemelos para asegurarse que no se mencionaran los documentos. Ese pensamiento, se hundió en un negro agujero eh izo brotar otros que le provocaron un frío sudor de miedo.

¿Había recibido alguna vez Edward su carta? No importaba lo que su padre hiciera, todavía tenía fe en su madre. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? Cuando uno está enfermo depende del os demás. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Tendría que ir a ver a sus padres. Tendría que haber alguna explicación. En algún momento hubo un mal entendido y Edward fue la víctima. Pero mientras yacía insomne en su lecho, su mente giraba en frenéticos círculos, sin poder comprender cómo un malentendido tan grande pudo ocurrir.

Aunque trató, no pudo evitar recordar esas fatídicas tres semana se París. Una marea de inolvidables impresiones llenas de color, llegaba hasta ella.

En su último año en la escuela, Bella estaba sola y aislada, presta a aceptar cualquier gesto de amistad. La invitación de Tanya fue un muy necesario apoyo a su confianza; su comportamiento subsecuente, una dolorosa bofetada en la cara.

Tanya la había invitado a París sólo complacer a su padre viudo. El día de su llegada, la otra chica hizo obvio que Bella no fue elección suya para compañera de vacaciones.

-Papá piensa que tu harás que conserve mi estilo, pero está equivocado - afirmó Tanya-. Tengo un novio en la Sorbona. ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con el tiempo que seguirte por todas partes como a un perro faldero!

Estaba sola por primera vez en su vida. Nadie tenía el menor interés en saber por dónde iba o lo que hacía. Se aventuró a salir con una muy aburrida guía para turistas, se sintió intimidada por el anonimato de las multitudes y el tráfico increíble. El tercer día, al estar parada en una estada intersección, tratando de ubicarse en un mapa, el desastre la golpeó. Un joven en una motocicleta pasó rozándola, arrebatándole el bolso y la aventó al arroyo. Edward acudió en su ayuda.

En ese segundo, el curso entero de su vida, cambió. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, preguntándole en un francés fluido si estaba lastimada. Había cambiado a un inglés igual mente pulido, al escuchar los titubeantes intentos de ella de expresarse en un idioma extranjero. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos verde oscuro en un rostro atractivo y el tiempo se detuvo. Cuando el reloj comenzó a andar de nuevo, todo había sufrido una sutil transformación. El sol era más brillante, las multitudes menos sofocantes a perdida de su bolso se convirtió inexplicablemente en una molesta irritación más que en una tragedia abrumadora.

Conocer a Edward fue como entrar en colisión con un meteoro y volver caer en él fondo, aturdida por la experiencia. La hija de Renne Swan, quien tenía mucho cuidado de no hablar nunca con extranos, permitió ser levantada en la calle por uno y en un espacio de tiempo demasiado corto, Edward se convirtió en su universo.

-Eres muy callada...tan misteriosa – bromeó él acariciando sus labios con su largo dedo, sonriendo cuando ella, delicada, retiraba la cabeza. El nunca dudó de su propia habilidad de poder despertar la sensualidad de Bella cuando deseara.

Pero Edward no había visto a una adolescente insegura. Él veía a una joven mujer, vestida con ropa cara, de rasgos madurados por cosméticos aplicados con pericia. En la superficie, ella poseía una plomo considerable. Edward se enamoró des u cara, l acara que no pudo captara su entera satisfacción sobre el lienzo.

¿Y Bella? Bella fue arrastrada, atrapada y al final, hipnotizada por la intensidad emocional de Edward. La pasión era el móvil principal del volátil temperamento de Edward. El amaba con pasión, creaba hermosas obras de arte con pasión y, se daba cuenta ahora con una oleada de dolor y pesar, odiaba también con pasión...

-¿Quién era ese hombre? – preguntó Elizabeth un poco hosca ene l desayuno.

-¿Qué hombre? – murmuró Bella, evasiva.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño.

-Ese hombre - pronunció con más fuerza.

-¿Qué hombre? – Anthony recogió el estribillo.

-Era alguien que conocí en la fiesta de anoche – declaró Bella al fin.

-Te ves chistosa, mamá – expresó Anthony, pensativo.

-chistosa, mamá – repitió Elizabeth y rió, mercurial como siempre en su humor.

Telefoneó a Angela y le preguntó si podía cuidar al os niños de nuevo. Como Bella pagaba bien, la adolescente estaba más que dispuesta. Pero naturalmente, se sorprendió. Los sábados, Bella siempre llevaba al os niños a ver a sus abuelos.

Era una brillante y bella mañana con cielos claros y soleados. La promesa del verano estaba ene l aire. Por lo general, disfrutaba conducir a Swan Lodge. Rara vez usaba su auto, excepto los fines de semana. Este había pertenecido a su tía abuela y como estaba bien cuidado, todavía funcionaba bien, a pesar de su edad. Cuando el coche tuviera problemas, dudaba poder reemplazarlo.

Cinco mañanas a las emana, ella trabajaba como recepcionista en una compañía de seguros mientras los gemelos estaban en una guardería. El apartamento eras u única propiedad y ya le resultaba estrecho.

El hogar familiar era una elegante casa estilo georgiano de ladrillo rojo, enclavada en un espacioso terreno escénico. Hasta los prados parecían manicurados.

El ama de llaves, la señora Carmen, abrió la puerta de entrada. Su entrecejos e arrugó al notar la ausencia de los gemelos.

- Sus padres están en el invernadero, señorita Swan.

-Gracias, señora Carmen – Bella ahogó un ridículo deseo de reír. Los sábados, en primavera y verano, sus padres siempre desayunaban e el invernadero. Su padre leía periódico en un extremo del a mesa y en el otro, su madre miraba al vacío. Ninguno encontraba necesario hablar con el otro amenos que surgiera algo importante.

- Bella... llegas temprano – doblando su periódico, Charlie Swan se puso de pie.

Su madre frunció el ceño.

-¿En dónde están los niños?

Bella aspiró profundo.

- No los traje. Necesito hablar con ustedes en privado – confió Bella.

Su padre estudió su rostro pálido y la ansiedad de su esposa.

-¿Sucede algo, Bella? Siéntate y hablaremos con calma – aunque iba a decir o hacer algo que no era calmado, había un tono frío de advertencia en la orden.

-Vi a Edward anoche –anunció Bella con dificultad.

Su madre palideció bajo su bien aplicado maquillaje. Su padre no fue tan fácil de escrutar. Continuó observándolas ninguna reacción visible. El silencio amenazaba estrangular a Bella, obligándola a seguir hablando.

-Jasper me llevó a una fiesta y él estaba allí.

-¿Con qué clase de gente te juntas ahora? – la voz de Renne traicionó su tensión.

-Después fue al apartamento.

Charlie Swan mostró su primera reacción, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por invitación tuya?

-Bella no lo invitaría as u casa – su esposa lo miró con reproche.

-él no sabía acerca de los gemelos – informó Bella con rigidez -. Dijo que pensaba que yo... había tenido un aborto. Dijo que eso fue lo que le dijeron.

El silencio se arrastró por la habitación. Renne estudió sus manos entrelazadas, quieta como una estatua. La expresión de su padre era velada hasta que soltó el aliento.

- Siéntate, Bella. No queremos hacer una escena.

Comenzaba a sentirse enferma, temblorosa. Enfrentarse as u padre todavía la afectaba. Se hundió con renuencia en una silla de mimbre acojinada.

-Permíteme aclarar un punto. Nosotros éramos responsables de tu bienestar – expresó su padre con aire de fuerte censura -. Cuando Cullen fue a Nueva York y te dejó aquí con nosotros, estábamos preocupados por tí. Tu matrimonio te estaba destruyendo.

-El la estaba destruyendo – pronunció su madre con la boca apretada con amargura.- te convirtió en una extraña. Te perdimos y nunca regresaste con nosotros.

-Era mi esposo y yo lo amaba.

-Tú no lo amabas, Bella – Charlie Swan emitió una risa cortante. Estabas obsesionada con él. Era una obsesión enfermiza y necesitabas ayuda..

-¿Ayuda? – repitió Bella, ahogada. – ¿Llamas a encerrarme ayuda?

-Bella – susurró Renne, suplicante -. Por favor...

-Fue por tu propio bien. Yo no quería lastimarte. Quería que recobraras la cordura – continuó su padre con frialdad -. Cuando Cullen tuvo la impertinencia de venir aquí de nuevo...

-¿Edward vino aquí? – preguntó Bella, incrédula.

-Teníamos que mantenerlo alejado de tí, Bella – murmuró su madre. Tu no estabas bien. Podrías haber tenido un aborto. En realidad no le mentimos. Se precipitó a sacar conclusiones y no lo contradijimos.

Una desagradable sonrisas e formó en la estrecha boca de su padre.

Creo que es común en los latinos creer que el pecado es seguido inevitablemente por alguna forma sagrada de retribución – se mofó -. Confirmé mis sospechas.

Bella se inclinó mareada, hacia adelante.

-Oh Dios santo,¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso? – jadeó Bella, horrorizada.

-Naturalmente, me encargué que la carta que intentabas enviarle fuera destruída – añadió con frialdad -. Como lamentablemente no estuvo en mi poder impedir que te comportaras como un atonta con él durante dos años, sí estaba en mi poder evitar que lo hicieras por escrito.

Bella se estremeció bajo el latigazo de su desprecio.

-Yo lo amaba – susurró. Y al principio confiaba en ustedes. El me culpa a mí y tiene razón – expresó con un jadeo estremecedor -. Nadie tiene excusa para ser tan ingenua. Ustedes me hicieron creer que él me había echado de su vida como si yo no existiera. No les importó lo que me afectó que me enviaran a ese lugar...

-Era nuestro deber protegerte de ti misma.

-Se aprovecharon cuando yo no estaba en condicione de saber lo que hacía – condenó Bella -. No pudieron comprarlo para que me dejara. No pudieron asustarlo. ¡Entonces le mintieron y me mintieron y nada que puedan decir cambiará esos hechos!

-Por qué estamos discutiendo acerca de algo que terminó hace cinco años?- Charlie Swan la examinó con agudo disgusto -. Te hice un favor. Te deshiciste de él.

Bella se irguió con una oleada de indignación.

-¿Qué sabías tú acerca de nuestro matrimonio? ¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez que yo no era una esposa perfecta? ¿Por qué supusiste que yo era un regalo del cielo? – demandó desolada -. ¡Y al menos, Edward no me trataba del modo que tú tratas a mi madre!

Pasó una mano temblorosa por sus ojos. Hasta ese momento, no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. El silencio era tan familiar, escalofriante, sofocante.

-Debí haberío sabido - agregó, desafiando el glacial silencio -. Debí saberlo

Salió y ellos la dejaron ir, como sabía que lo harían. Le darían tiempo para calmarse y en unos cuantos días se acercarían a ella, esperando que la lea1tad familiar hubiera detenido sus emociones descontroladas. Sólo que esa vez eso no sucedería. Bella sólo los visitaba por su madre. Ella siempre había buscado excusas para su madre, pero ahora tenía enfrentar el hecho de que Renne estuvo de acuerdo con su marido y sintió náusea al saber que sus padres se propusieron romper su matrimonio y que continuaban regocijándose por su éxito. Ninguno del os dos estaba preocupado por el alto precio que ella tuviera que pagar cinco años antes.

Se quedó sentada en auto a la entrada por varios minutos. Su mente trabajaba en una docena de direcciones diferentes, hasta que se estableció en una necesidad abrumadora, una hebra de cordura en la pesadilla de confusión. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba alojado Edward. Tenía que verlo, hablarle.

Alice contestó el teléfono con un bostezo.

- Bella - murmuró-. ¿Por qué estás llamando de una cabina?

-Sabes en dónde se aloja Edward Cullen? – en el largo silencio que estableció en la línea. Bella se lamentó su impetuosidad e improvisó con torpeza -. Alguien que conozco necesita ponerse en contacto con él de urgencia.

Alice cedió con poca elegancia y le proporcionó la dirección.

-¡Gracias, Gracias! – repitió Bella - . Estaré en contacto.

Era un pequeño, pero exclusivo bloque de apartamento en Belgravia. Pasando una mano nerviosa a través del cabello húmedo que se adhería as u frente, Bella entró en el ascensor. Estaba acalorada y molesta, desprovista de su dominio habitual. Un poco tarde, se preguntaba qué eral o que intentaba decir a Edward y si, al calor del momento, no se habría apresurado a buscarlo. Se encogió cuando las puertas se abrieron y caminó con seguridad a lo largo del pasillo alfombrado. La desagradable sospechad e que podría estar a punto de actuar como una tonta, incrementó su renuencia.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Edward estaba ene l acto de ponerse una camisa de seda blanca, con su espeso cabello húmedo y alborotado por la ducha. Gotas de humedad todavía brillaban sobre el rico vello rizado que sombreaba su musculoso pecho.

Bella apartó la vista del a infinita extensión de carne palida. Con la boca seca, tragó saliva. Una hormigante sensación corrió por su espina antes que pudiera levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

Los escrutadores ojos verdes se posaron sobre el tenso rostro de Bella y la brillantez del a atracción inconsciente des u mirada color amatista. La estupensa estructura ósea de Edward se endureció, su despiadada boca sensual se apretó. Sensual... sí, esas líneas esculpidas combadas por esa apasionada curva, eran sensuales en extremo. Las caóticas respuestas de Bella destrozaron su concentración y se confundió aún más por el silencio de Edward. El silencio de Edward era una cualidad desconocida que le amedrentaba.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo más como una súplica que como una declaración.

El retrocedió un paso, empleando el lenguaje del cuerpo para asentir. Pero era una invitación renuente. No necesitaba hablar para decírselo. Bella era consciente del a hostilidad que emanaba con él.

-Voy a salir en diez minutos – ni disculpa ni advertencia en su entonación. Era una afirmación que, no importaba lo que ella hiciera dijera, él no tenía intención de escucharla.

-Quizá cambies de idea cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte -declaró Bella desafiante.

* * *

Hola chikas!

Espero k les haya gustado hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

**El Retrato**

**Esta es una adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Bella fue llevada aun recibidor desordenado. Había libros abiertos sobre el sofá. Cojines tirados en el suelo y vasos vacíos sobre una mesa antigua. Y, extrañamente, por un

Momento, Bella se sintió en casa. El caos que producía Edward a su alrededor, le era familiar y hacía surgir recuerdos que la amenazaba.

-Te quedan seis minutos – dijo Edward con impaciencia.

Bella enfrentó los ojos verdes y apartó la vista de prisa otra vez, con la respiración atrapada en su garganta.

-Vi a mis padres esta mañana.

La dura línea del a mandíbula de Edward se endureció.

-Sin duda no es salgo desacostumbrado – se burló -.¡Aún cuando vivíamos en París, te dabas tus mañas para verlos tres semanas de cada cuatro!

El color de Bella se acrecentó, pero decidió ignorar la pulla.

-Hasta que hablé con ellos, no tenía idea que tú regresaste a Inglaterra a verme hace cinco años. Por favor créelo. No me dijeron.

Los ojos de halcón entrecerrados eran desalentadores. Edward exudaba una indiferencia atemorizante, ante la revelación que acababa de hacer.

-Eso lo creo – concedió para sorpresa de Bella -. Lo que no comprendo es qué tiene que ver eso con el presente.

-¿No comprendes? – lo miró suplicante -. Si... si yo hubiera sabido, habría estado allí...

-¿De veras? – Edward extendió las manos con elocuencia en un gesto de desprecio -. ¿A saludara tu esposo adúltero?.

-Como no se presentó la situación, no puedo decir lo que hubiera sucedido. ¡Pero nunca te hubiera mentido acerca del os gemelos! Edward... – su lenguas e trabó con torpeza con las sílabas. Había tanto que necesitaba decirle, pero le era muy difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ser abierta y honesta acerca del pasado con tan poco aliento de su parte, demandaba un grado de bravura que ella no había ejercido ante sen la cercanía de Edward. La frustración la atravesaba como una corriente. El poder expresarse era talento de Edward, no suyo. Nadie se quedaba en la ignorancia del o que sentía o quería Edward y esa habilidad, que ella apreciaba ahora, era una buen aventaja en la vida.

-Debes ver que esto no es fácil para...

-¿Ya desayunaste? ¡Dios, lo siento! – de alguna parte, arriba de ellos intervino otra voz -. ¡Estaba en la ducha y pensé que era la televisión lo que escuchaba! No me di cuenta que tenías visitas – manifestó una rubia antes de volver a desaparecer.

La sorpresa siempre hacía a Bella sentir frío. Un escalofrío la envolvió. Con el frío, le volvió la cordura. ¿Qué locura la llevó allí? ¿Se detuvo a pensar racionalmente acercad e lo que hacía? No, no lo hizo. La humillación l ahogaba. La vergüenza le ardía en las venas. La esplendorosa rubia del a galería hizo recordar todo lo que Bella se esforzaba tanto por olvidar...

-Bella...

Se esforzó por sonreír y sus labios, por un terrible instante, parecieron incapaces de obedecerla. El aborrecimiento emergía de esa terrible sensación de inseguridad en su interior. Su matrimonio estaba terminado, muerto... algo que se había permitido olvidar. Cómo pudo hacerlo, evadía su comprensión.

-Bella... – irónicamente, Edward la miraba ahora con la atención completa que antes le negara. Su mirada penetrante, descansó en ella con intensidad -. Supongo que viniste a decirme algo – razonó con una paciencia que estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Si? – la mente de Bella estaba en blanco. De pronto, no sabía l oque hacia allí en su apartamento-. Pensé que tenías prisa.

-Ya no tengo tanta prisa – contestó Edward -. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Bella aferró su bolsa contra su estómago, con los nudillos blancos.

-Porque no tengo ganas de sentarme ahora.

-Antes que nos interrumpieran, ibas a decirme algo – murmuró en tono tranquilizador.

-¿Si?

Edward movió una mano expresiva. Significaba una disculpa por su brusquedad e indiferencia anterior, indicaba que ahora estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Era maravilloso lo que Edward podía expresar con un movimiento casual. El era poesía en movimiento. Con angustia, Bella se puso aún más rígida.

-Te concederé tiempo, todo el tiempo que quieras – declaró con arrogancia -. Me quedaré callado. No interrumpiré como lo hice antes. Escucharé lo que quieras decir.

Sí, pensó Bella...cómo hubiera gozado escuchar l oque ella le habría confesado como tonta si la rubia no los hubiera interrumpido. Cinco años antes, de haber sido otras las circunstancias, si su padre no hubiera cometido un acto final, impresionable, en su decisión de destruir su matrimonio, ella habría estado en Swan Lodge cuando llegó Edward.

Si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, Edward le habría contado la verdad acercad e la mujer en Nueva York. No habría buscado excusas. Era capaz de echarse a sus pies y pedir su perdón sin perder un gramo des u fiero orgullo.

Y ella habría vuelto con él. ¿Porqué? Sencillamente porque lo amaba, de un modo que nunca soñó que pudiera amar a alguien. Un escalofrío de repulsión la atravesó. Gracias a Dios, la privaron de esa decisión. Edward se las habría arreglado para convencerla de que esa mujer en Nueva York fue sólo un episodio aislado, que lamentaba mucho y que nunca se repetiría. A los diecinueve años, ella era muy ingenua, muy impresionable y Edward tenía considerables poderes de persuasión.

Levantado la pequeña cabeza, Bella se aclaró la garganta.

-Los gemelos...

-¿Los gemelos? – la interrumpió como si esperara que ellas e refiriera a algo completamente diferente.

-Son niños felices, bien adaptados – completó Bella -. No necesitan un padre ocasional. Y dudo que un par de niños curiosos de cuatro años en escena, facilitaran l oque parece ser un agitado calendario sexual.

-Ah – continuó Edward examinándola con irritante frialdad -. ¿Y en qué te basas?

-En poco más de doce horas, te he visto con dos mujeres diferentes!- resltó Bella, controlando su carácter con dificultad.

-¿Hay algo extraño en eso? – inquirió Edward, con un poco de ironía.

-¡Si piensas que intento exponer a mis hijos a tu inmoralidad, estás muy equivocado! – exclamó Bella con calor -. ¡Insisto en que te mantengas fuera de nuestras vidas!

-¿O es que deseas que yo me mantenga fuera de otras camas? – la urgió Edward con suavidad, sus ojos parecían brillantes estoques.

-¿Perdón? – Bella parpadeó, asombrada por la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que sí – se contestó él -. Estoy dispuesto a disculparte. Esta conversación...tiene un inmenso valor de entretenimiento.

-¡No sé de qué hablas! – exclamó Bella con frustración -. No voy a disculparme por expresar mis puntos de vista.

-Tus puntos de vista son del o más antinatural para una mujer que ha estado separada de su esposo durante cinco años por su propia elección.

Por varios segundos tensos, Bella consideró esa incomprensible respuesta.

-¿Antinatural? – repitió con agudeza -. Intento proteger a los gemelos de tu influencia.

-Pero quién va a protegerlos del a tuya y la de tus padres? – preguntó Edward con devastadora burla -. Yo no les permitiría a ninguno de ustedes que criaran un ratón en cautiverio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – Bella estaba furiosa por el insulto.

Antes que pudiera pasar frente a él, Edward extendió su mano de largos dedos y rodeó el delgado antebrazo de Bella con un apretón férreo.

-¿Qué...cómo...me atrevo? – demandó e un tono bajo, increíblemente crudo, con una furia cien veces mayor que la de ella -. Si tuviera menos control, te mostraría l oque siento. Me privaste de mis hijos. Perdí cuatro años des u vida. Soy su padre y soy un extraño para ellos. Podrían pasar frente a mí en la calle y no los conocería. ¡Ni siquiera sé sus nombres! ¡Me daría gusto matarte por l oque en tu egoísmo nos robaste! – exclamó al soltarla.

-¡Nunca imaginé que no supieras acercad e Anthony y Elizabeth! – protestó ella débil.

-¿Espera que crea eso?

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Edward emitió una áspera carcajada, apartándose de ella.

-¿Crees que no sé l oque te trajo aquí? – respondió con frialdad -. Tienes miedo del o que yo pueda hacer.

-¡No puedes hacer nada! – declaró con una mezclad e miedo y desafío.

-Bella, en algunas cosas eres todavía tan ingenua. Tú no puedes tener la custodia legal del os niños. Eso puede lograrse por un acuerdo entre marido y mujer, o una decisión judicial – indicó él -. No hubo tala cuerdo, ni tal decisión. Y si te opones a mi reclamo, las mentiras y los engaños empleados para mantenerme en la ignorancia del a existencia de los niños, te van a ayudar poco. En l acorte, nada permanecerá oculto...

-No... no tenemos que ir a l acorte – tuvo que esforzarse por pronunciar las palabras apaciguadoras con sus labios exangues -. Podríamos... podríamos hablar.

-¿Hablar? Y ate oí hablar – Edward lanzó una mirada de reproche -. En el futuro, si deseas hablar a alguien, puedes hacerlo con mi abogado aquí en Londres. Puede que él tenga más paciencia que yo.

-No quiero hablar con tu abogado – murmuró ella con los dientes apretados.

Edward tomó su chaqueta del sofá y le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia al reloj.

-Qué pena. Por tí, no por mí. Ahora, sino te importa...

-¡Está bien, me voy! – Bella obedeció, apresurándose a salir del apartamento.

En el camino de regreso as u casa, hizo planes frenéticos, para empacar, cerrar y desaparecer con los niños. Cuando le faltó combustible as u fantasía, debido al saldo des u cuenta bancaria, tuvo que poner los pies en la tierra.

La mañana siguientes e quedó dormida. Al despertar, vio el reloj y gruñó. Los gemelos habían perdido la escuela dominical y no podría vestirse a tiempo para llevarlos a la iglesia. Después del a comida, decidió llevar a Elizabeth y a Anthony al parque frente al apartamento.

Habían estado allí apenas unos diez minutos, cuando los gemelos comenzaron a pelear por un cubo para la arena. Como Anthony ganó, Elizabeth perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Con un chillido, se paró de un saltó y arrojó todos u peso contra su hermano. Anthony tiró de un puñado de cabello cobrizo y rizado. Un grito que podía haber despertado un muerto, brotó de Elizabeth.

-Basta - -Bella se puso de pie.

-¡No quiero tu sucio cubo! – gritó Elizabeth con ferocidad y corrió hacia los columpios.

Anthony fue hacia la misma dirección. El cubo quedó olvidado. Ahora que su hermana no lo quería, perdió su atractivo. Consciente de las miradas de compasión de otras dos madres que se hallaban cerca, Bella se retiró a una banca. A una distancia, era obvio que sus hijos se disputaban un columpio desocupado. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando otro niño abandonó otro columpio y Anthony se apoderó de él. Ese día, los gemelos habían estado particularmente rijosos y tal vez ella era en parte responsable, reflexionó con ironía. La tensión nervios ala hacía sentir como una equilibrista aficionada y al os niños era demasiado receptivos.

Al apartar la vista de los gemelos, observó al hombre alto, de cabellos cobrizos, parado bajo los árboles a unos quince metros de los columpios. Alarmada, se irguió, hizo un movimiento convulsivo hacia adelante y luego se quedó quieta.

A pesar de que la mirada de Edward estaba enfocada en Elizabeth y Anthony, la de Bella estaba inexorablemente en él. De algún modo, podía percibir la frustración, su incertidumbre de qué hacer. Algo conmovedor, en su aislamiento, le desgarró el corazón y derribó sus barreras, obligándola por encima de la terrible, torturada. confusión de sus emociones. ¿Se habría propuesto ir allí? ¿O no pudo mantenerse alejado? Tal vez su asombro por el descubrimiento de que era padre fue reemplazado por un ardiente deseo de saber. Si hubiera habido otros niños del a misma edad del os gemelos, él no habría podido identificarlos. El dolor hizo que se apretaran los músculos de su estómago cuando él se volvió y se dirigió a la salida, sin hacer ningún intento de aproximarse a ella o a los niños.

Sin pensarlo, Bella se descubrió corriendo tras él. Estaba a unos metros de Edward, cuando él se volvió y la miró. La fría indignación de sus facciones palidas, era amenazante.

-¿Porqué? – demandó él y esa frase contenía una riqueza de juicio y amargura -. ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que hablar - le indicó Bella, pálida.

-¿Hablar?¿Por qué habría de hablar contigo ahora? – espetó -. Me hablaste cuando decidiste acabar nuestro matrimonio? No. Te escondiste atrás de tus padres. Hiciste tu elección, Bella. Ahora tienes que vivir con ella.

-Me diste un ultimátum – le recordó ella con una oleada de ánimo -. ¿Cuántas hijas desean romper con sus padres y no volver a verlos?

-Yo no te pedí que eligieras. Yo tomé la decisión – pronunció Edward con indudable claridad -. Eras mi esposa. Tu lealtad debió estar con tu esposo.

Con enojo, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo desafió.

-Simplemente esperabas que yo te obedeciera, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué más iba a esperar? – le devolvió la pregunta -. Yo sabía l oque tenía que hacerse, si nuestro matrimonio iba a sobrevivir. Tomé el único camino.

-Y nunca tuviste ninguna dudad e ello, ¿verdad? – un inútil sarcasmo engrosó su voz.

-Dudar de mí mismo no es mi costumbre. Sostengo mis decisiones – repuso él.

-Del mismo modo, supongo que nunca se te ocurrió que tu responsabilidad hacía mí podría extenderse más allá de una pregunta casual a mis padres sobre mi paradero – replicó Bella con agudeza.

-Creí que te estabas deshaciendo de mi hijo.

-Te apresuraste a aceptar eso, ¿verdad? – el temperamento de Bella se elevaba -. Te convenía creerlo. Te estabas divirtiendo en Nueva York. Tal vez mis padres tuvieron razón todo el tiempo acercad e tí... – se detuvo a respirar.

-Puedo dar Gracias a Dios que nos separamos antes que pronunciaras frases de esa naturaleza – declaró Edward con sarcasmo.

-Supongo que sí. ¡Cuando estabas quebrado, yo era dinero en el banco, cuando no, yo era un adeuda embarazada! – condenó Bella con un furioso brote de emoción.

-¡Basta! – expresó Edward con los dientes apretados -. ¿Crees que un parque público ese l lugar para esto?

-Si no me molesta a mí, ¿por qué molestarte a tí? ¡No puedes culparme por todo l oque salió mal! – declaró, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿No puedes decir la verdad ni aun ahora? ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

-Yo...fui lo bastante desafortunada para enamorarme de ti – acorralada, se sintió como si hubiera perdido valioso terreno.

-¿De quién es 1a decepción? - burló él -. Nunca fue mía. Permíteme refrescarte la memoria. Estabas desesperada por escapar de tus padres, pero no tenías lasa gallas para rebelarte. Me necesitabas para que peleara con ellos por tí. Y cuando escapaste y encontraste el grande y ancho mundo no muy de tu gusto, te dite cuenta que mamá y papá podían caer de rodillas si esperabas lo suficiente. Una vez que los tuviste así, con elegancia accediste a volver ...

-¡No fue así; nunca lo fue!

-Qué pena que te negaste a decirme que yo era sólo una aberración temporal. Luego me confundiste con tu padre, ¿verdad? - el desprecio brillaba en la mirada de Edward.

-Mi... mi padre? -repitió sin expresión.

-Ese hipócrita, rastrero, v criticón, que estuvo cazando todo lo que se moviera con faldas desde el día que naciste – informó con brusquedad -. El pilar del a iglesia y la comunidad, el árbitro jurado del moral de otra gente, con la complaciente esposa. He sabido de las aventuras de tu padre por años. Es bien conocido su...

-¡Basta! – jadeó Bella -. Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-¿No? ¿No estabas esperando el mismo modelo cuando te casaste conmigo? – contradijo él con dureza.

-¡Dios Santo, no! – exclamó Bella, estremecida por la vergüenza secreta que él había descubierto, experimentando de nuevo las risitas y bromas que soportaba de sus compañeras de escuela -. Me enamoré de ti... tal vez parte de mí quería escapar de mi casa pero...

-Bella – se burló él con ardiente incredulidad -. Yo jugué un papel principal en el drama del a princesita malcriada. No comprendí las reglas y me atrevía a embarazarte. Cuando lo comprendiste, me entregaste lo que sin duda fuel a única respuesta honesta que recibí de tí. ¡Te pusiste histérica y me dijiste que nunca me perdonarías y que no querías a mi hijo!

L oque Bella leyó en sus ojos era odio. Un odio fundado en una indignación que alimentó la amargura a través del os años.

-Ni siquiera trataste de entender l oque yo sentía – jadeó ella desolada -. Estaba tan asustada...

-Sí. Mamá y papá no habían pensado en un bebé. ¿Considerarían a la princesita, mancilladas in remedio.

-Yo ni siquiera había tenido aun bebé en brazos. Tenía mide poder hacerle frente. Sabía que un bebé era generalmente la última paja en un matrimonio tambaleante. ¡Yo era demasiado joven, me sentía atrapad ay era culpa tuya!

-En lo concerniente al pasado – bufó Edward en una cáustica respuesta, sus oscuros ojos eran como carbones ardientes sobre su pie acalorada -, nada tengo que decir. Mi comportamiento no requiere explicaciones.

-¡Cómo que no! ¡Maldición, no te atrevas a irte!, Dijiste lo que querías...¿y yo? – temblando, atrapó su lengua entre sus dientes y lo observó caminara través del a calle y subir a su poderoso auto. Antes, era ella la que se iba. Sólo que en caso era un intento desvanecer la tensión y evitar una discusión. Y nada podría haber enfurecido más a Edward. Esa vez, ella era quien se consumía por una indignada frustración que era una nueva experiencia para ella.

En casa de nuevo, los gemelos fueron a jugar a su dormitorio. Bella caminó por la alfombra del recibidor, por más de un ahora. Pero no tenía objeto. . Los recuerdos no la dejaban en paz.

A los dieciocho años, sus sueños era de romancee irresponsabilidad, no de matrimonio y maternidad. Pero después de una confrontación con su padre, Edward la obligó a elegir. O se quedaba en París como esposa, o regresaba sola a su casa. EI ni siquiera mencionó la posibilidad, de visitarla en Inglaterra. No, de verdad...Edward sabía cómo ejercer la presión exacta. Y, aterrorizada como estaba de perderlo, Bella accedió a ese apresurado matrimonio, pero su primera chispa de resentimiento ya prensión, nació ese mismo día. Toda su vida, sus padres emplearon presión de uno u otro tipo para hacerla que se conformara. Sin vacilar un segundo, Edward utilizó la misma arma.

La boda en un país, extranjero, desprovista de apoyo familiar, lea preció irreal y alejada de sus fantasías de juventud acerca del día más importante des u vida.

-Esas cosas son triviales – expresó Edward con impaciencia, examinándola con sus brillantes ojos oscuros, ya oscurecidos con sensual anticipación.

En su noche de bodas, se enfrentó al hecho de que Edward era todavía un virtual desconocido para ella. En vano sugirió que le diera unos días para adaptarse. Su expresiva boca se curvó con una diversión masculina, ignorando su súplica, riendo cuando ella luchó torpemente para explicar cómo se sentía. En el dormitorio, Edward resultó ser tan dominante como era en todas sus cosas. Ella no esperaba placer de su intimidad sexual. Su educación fue demasiado reprimida, coloreada por el disgusto de su madre por cualquier cosa relacionada con la unión física de un hombre y una mujer.

Aun asi, la definida falta de inhibición de Edward fue un shock para ella. Y nada podría haber preparado para el dolor de esa iniciación. Si hubiera estado menos tensa, menos resentida tal vez no habría sucedido de ese modo.

-Nunca será así de nuevo -prometió Edward con fervor, atrayendo el cuerpo rígido de Bella, luchando con su silencioso rechazo a ser abrazada.

El tenía razón, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Desde esa noche, Bella nunca pudo relajarse, nunca pudo expresar el cruel resentimiento que la tensaba cada vez que Edward la abrazaba. El la precipitó a una, relación para la que no estaba preparada, negándole el menor espacio para poner sus pies en un ambiente amenazador y exigente. La desilusión del dormitorio pronto fue seguida por otros menos perturbadores descubrimientos para Bella. Edward no le permitía sacar dinero de su fideicomiso, desdeñando lo que veía como dinero de los Swan. A Bella no le era fácil arreglárselas con un pequeño presupuesto. No estaba más tranquila en la cocina donde sus esfuerzos eran desastrosos.

Pocos matrimonios podrían haber sobrevivido bajo un factor más de tensión. Bella fue criada creyendo que estaba en deuda con sus padres adoptivos. De un plumazo, ella hizo tambalear, todas sus esas esperanzas para su futuro... su matrimonio con Edward las destruyó. Eso también agobió a Bella con culpa y una necesidad de tratar de compensar a sus padres y a Edward por la amarga decepción que les causara. Pero al tratar de complacerlos a todos, no quedó bien con nadie.

No era de sorprender que su autoestima se hubiera hundido. Se sentía inadecuada y la actitud de Edward hacia ella no la ayudó. El se hizo cargo des u vida, justo donde la dejaran los Swan, controlando cada uno de sus movimientos y tratándola como a una niña sin protección. A veces, Bella quiso gritar que esta enferma y cansada de que la gente le dijera qué hacer... sólo que expresar sus frustraciones.

La enseñaron a ocultar sus emociones y reprimir su enojo. Nadie le dijo que era correcto... perfectamente normal indignarse, enfurecerse con alguien que uno amara. Nadie le enseñó a manejar esas emociones conflictivas. Involuntariamente Edward convertía las discusiones en feroces peleas, doblegándola con una retahíla de palabras que ella ni siquiera esperaba igualar. Al paso de los meses, los resentimientos de Bella crecieron en abrumadoras proporciones.

El timbre sonó tres veces. Era el llamado característico de Alice. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Bella fue a abrir la Puerta.

* * *

ola chikas !

espero k les haya gustado nos vemosss


	5. Chapter 5

**El retrato**

**La historia es una adaptacion**

**Los peronajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

ALICE irrumpió sin aliento en el apartamento.

-Edward Cullen es tu esposo es y es hora de que confieses! ¿En dónde están los niños?

-En su habitación.

-Bien – Alice Aprovechó la distracción de Bella y la empujó a la cocina -. La luz me llegó a la hora de la comida. ¡Elizabeth y Anthony son el vivo retrato de él!

-Planeaba decírtelo-murmuró Bella con incomodidad..

-¡Tonterías! – Alice disparó una mirada, mezcla de fastidio y reproche -. ¡Ibas a llevarte tu secreto a la tumba!

-El secreto se convierte en hábito.

-¡Pensé que te habías casado con un camarero o algo así! – exclamó Alice – También pensaba que era tu amiga.

-Lo eres – dijo con culpabilidad -. Es sólo que no sé qué esperas que te diga...

-¿Cómo es él en la cama?, ¡No, olvida eso! Es imperdonable – se retractó Alice de prisa -. Lo siento. Es sólo que no pude evitar preguntar.

-No me preguntes a mí - Bella conectó la cafetera con manos temblorosas -. Levanta un censo de opinión pública.

-¡Chispas! Suspiró Bella con tristeza -. Es suficiente. Comprendo.

Contra voluntad Bella recordó la pasión que provocara en Edward. Una mirada o el sólo contacto era suficiente para comunicar la primitiva profundidad des ese apetito masculino que ella no supo comprender. Pero ella no era la única culpable de tener conceptos erróneos. Edward interpretó mal las inhibiciones por timidez; su renuencia por inocencia y ninguno de esos rasgos le desagradó. Las mujeres se arrojaban en sus brazos desde que era adolescente.

-¿Cuándo te casaste con él? – Alice aclaró su garganta -. ¿O no hubo matrimonio

Bella vio cierta justificación en la pregunta y no se ofendió.

-Nos casamos tres semanas después que nos conocimos. En París.

-¿,Tres semanas? – Exclamó Alice incrédula-. ¿Sólo lo trataste tres semanas?

Mi padre hizo una visita inesperada y... averiguó todo lo de Edward – expresó Bella palideciendo al recordar -. O me casaba con él, o no volvía a verlo. Apenas nos conocíamos. Debimos estar locos. ¡Yo no podía hervir agua sin quemarla! – rió con esfuerzo.

-Hay cosas más importantes -afirmó Alice, seca.

Pero Bella, fallaba también en ese campo, se dijo con desesperación.

-Yo sólo tenía dieciocho años. Teníamos muchas cosas en contra. Mis padres hacían todo lo que podían para hacemos terminar y no teníamos tampoco mucho dinero...

-¿Qué? – interrumpió Alice -. Kate me contó que él es de familia a muy adinerada.

-No me imagino de dónde sacó esa idea – Bella miró con asombro.

-Quizá entendí mal – Alice frunció el ceño -. Lo siento, te interrumpí.

-No hay mucho que decir. Al final, Edward se aburrió con ironía -. ¡Pasas un par de años con un hombre que parece convertir un apretón de manos en una nueva experiencia erótica y lo comprimes en dos líneas, como una pérdida total de ingresos! Podrías quitarle la fantasía a Disneylandia.

Las pestañas de Bella velaron sus ojos tensos. Suprimió la urgencia de admitir que esa era más o menos la opinión de Edward.

Esa noche permaneció despierta largo tiempo. Estar en medio de una tormenta y no hacer nada, era invitar al desastre. Y en lo concerniente a Edward, ser neutral era positivamente suicida.

Edward tenía derecho legal de ver a Elizabeth y a Anthony. Admitirlo era ir a contrapelo, uno de esos hechos de la vida que no podían ser ignorados. Tenía que poder controlar la situación y actuar como una mujer madura de veinticinco años. Tenía una prisa frenética la mañana siguiente. Elizabeth y Anthony iban a asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños después de salir de la guardería y no sólo tenía que buscar el regalo sino envolverlo. Llegó al trabajo justo a la hora de entrada y se sintió presionada. La gripe veraniega había diezmado la oficina y tenía un montón de cosas que mecanografiar, además de recibir a los clientes y responder a sus preguntas. Cometió errores elementales en las cartas que normalmente podía mecanografiar con los ojos cerrados. A la hora de cerrar, se sentía como un trapo mojado y fue entonces cuando entró Edward.

Vestía un traje gris de corte exquisito. Parecía un rico hombre de negocios europeo, educado, sofisticado y muy seguro de sí. Un par de mecanógrafas que se cruzaron con él, casi se rompen el cuello al echar un segundo vistazo a su viril físico palido.

-¿Quién te dijo en dónde trabajaba? – Bella estaba furiosa por el tono entrecortado de su voz.

-Tu vecina fue de mucha ayuda cuando fui a tu apartamento – comentó Edward con descuidada frialdad, que se burlaba de su propio enojo -. Entiendo que los niños están ocupados esta tarde, así que tú estás libre para comer.

-¿Comer? – la mandíbula de Bella colgó sin elegancia.

-¿No estoy vestido con propiedad? ¿Por qué me miras así? – demandó con impaciencia -. Si hiciste otros arreglos, cancélalos.

Bella estuvo a punto de arrojar la cautela por la ventana y mentir, pero el sentido común la contuvo. Edward tenía el látigo en la mano. Antagonizarlo sería tonto.

-Dame un par de minutos.

Pero el tono sumiso se atoró en su garganta. Entró al tocador y respiró profundo varias veces. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Ya habría ido a ver a su abogado? Eso explicaría el traje, en un hombre que ni siquiera usó corbata en su propia boda. La blusa blanca de manga corta de Bella y su falda verde estrecha, parecían justo el uniforme que era. En un súbito estallido de rebelión, se soltó el cabello y los oscuros mechones chocolates cayeron sobre sus hombros en sedoso desarreglo. Deseó estar vistiendo algo rojo e impactante para impresionar a Edward. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver su apariencia? Irritada consigo misma, pasó un cepillo por su cabello.

Los ojos de Edward vagaron sobre ella con paso lento, mientras llegaba a reunirse con él. Bella enrojeció, furiosa, consciente de la extraña excitación que se retorcía en su estómago.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás trabajando? – preguntó Edward.

-Desde que tengo a los gemelos en la guardería.

-¿Qué haces con ellos los días festivos? – la boca de Edward se endureció.

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Le pago a alguien para que los cuide!

-Yo creo que deberías estar en casa de ellos – declaró Edward con aspereza.

-Las mujeres obtuvieron el voto este siglo, Edward.

Una dura mano la tomó por el codo, obligándola a volverse hacia él.

-Olvidas que conozco con exactitud las desventajas de tal crianza? ¡Yo sé lo que es crecer sin un padre, dependiendo de una madre que no tiene el tiempo, ni las ganas de anteponer las necesidades de su hijo!

Indignada, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás desafiante.

-No soy ni iletrada, ni promiscua, Edward. ¡Es muy probable que ninguno de mis hijos termine robando!

Un oscuro rubor tiñó la piel pálida de Edward. Bella bajó la casa sorprendida por su propia crueldad instintiva. El padre de Edward murió antes que él naciera. Su madre era una gitana, una adolescente para quien el bebé representaba una carga onerosa. Lo arrastró por España, como una pieza de equipaje, trabajando en ocasiones para mantenerlos pero a menudo dependiendo de la generosidad de una serie de amantes ocasionales.

El amor y la seguridad de que gozaban a Elizabeth y Anthony, nunca los tuvo Edward. El tuvo que aprender a defenderse en las calles y a la tierna edad de siete años, fue atrapado robando en un puesto de mercado. Mientras estuvo bajo el cuidado temporal de un orfanatorio, su madre, con el miedo de una gitana a la burocracia, levantó el vuelo. Edward no la volvió a ver nunca. Las autoridades rastrearon a sus abuelos y lo entregaron a ellos, quienes a su vez, lo entregaron a unos tíos sin ningún deseo de responsabilizarse de él. Desde niño Edward comprendía demasiado bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No le gustaba hablar de su infancia. Era su único rasgo de vulnerabilidad. Y alguna vez hacía mucho tiempo, ella vio eso como un lazo entre ellos.

-No puedo darme el lujo de quedarme en la casa – murmuró Bella.

-¡Rechazaste mi apoyo financiero cuando nos separamos! – le recordó con asombro.

-En ese tiempo no pensaba que te importáramos los niños o yo. No quería tu dinero por compromiso.

-¿Por compromiso? – repitió él con irritación.

-Está bien – concedió Bella con cansancio -. Es probable que no sea la decisión más inteligente que hiciera. No fue fácil arreglármelas sola, pero aprecio mi independencia. Vivo mi vida sin interferencia de nadie y así es como me gusta.

-¿Tus padres no...? – él frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

-Si regresara a vivir con ellos, me darían lujos. Pero a mi edad, no busco que mis padres me mantengan.

-Así que mis hijos deben pagar el precio de tu falso orgullo – Edward la miraba con ojos encendidos -. Si eso es un ejemplo de madurez, no me impresiona.

Dios, dame la fuerza para no embarcarme en otra discusión, rogó Bella en su interior. Tenía que razonar con Edward. Tenía que convencerlo de que era una buena madre. Pero no era probable que ya estuviera convencido de que él podía ofrecer a los gemelos más que un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad y una madre que trabajaba. Era posible que hasta planeara casarse de nuevo. Al pensar en esa posibilidad, se llenó de un miedo enfermizo y torturado que no podía examinar.

Un taxi los dejó en un restaurante cercano al apartamento de Bella.

-No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tendrías – explicó él.

-Tengo toda la tarde – temerosa de que él pudiera traducir eso como una sugerencia, agregó con rapidez -: pero estoy segura que esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

Asientos con respaldos altos, seccionaban las mesas como pequeñas islas de intimidad. Dando una mirada superficial al menú, Bella escogió una ensalada. Debía tener hambre. Después de todo, no desayunó, pero su apetito desapareció al aparecer Edward. Al alejarse el camarero, Bella se sirvió un vaso de vino de la botella que fue llevada a instancias de Edward.

Era un buen vino. Edward era incapaz de escoger algo menos. Dulzón y seco, el claro líquido bañó su garganta apretada con fría sedosidad. El había desarrollado gustos caros en los cinco años pasados, reflexionó Bella. Un lamborghini, un apartamento que era la última palabra en ubicación y elegancia. Tenían que ser alquilados, decidió. El era un raro visitante de Londres.

Supongo que ambos necesitamos anteponer las necesidades de los niños a nuestras inclinaciones personales – pronunció Edward con flojera.

Era la apertura inicial para un ataque, pero Bella no podía adivinar de qué dirección llegaría. Sin embargo, él estaba mucho más calmado y frío que el día anterior.

-Esa fue siempre mi política – Bella quedó complacida con su seca respuesta.

-Quiero verlos esta tarde y mañana me gustaría llevarlos a alguna parte.

La alarma robó su breve satisfacción. Él ni siquiera le daba tiempo de adaptarse a la idea de su presencia en sus vidas. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, preguntó una voz más cuerda. Tal vez se fuera pronto de Londres. Naturalmente, querría hacer uso del tiempo que le quedara.

-¿Bella...te opones?

En su feroz y apremiante mirada, irradiaba la fuerza completa de su enérgica y despiadada determinación. Su aguda inteligencia alimentaba su escrutinio directo. Una curiosa debilidad la asaltó, secando su boca.

-¿Tendría objeto que lo hiciera?

-Ninguno – se recargó con indolencia en la silla, con una delgada mano acunando una copa con gracia natural. El podía relajarse, había ganado el primer asalto, reconoció ella con amargura.

-Si le haces daño, nunca te perdonaré – declaró ella con tensión.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-No puedes entrar en sus vidas y luego irte cuando te convenga.

-No es esa mi intención – Edward dio un calmado y reflexivo trago de vino

-Me temo que tiendo a juzgar por la experiencia – Bella se puso rígida.

-Suenas amargada – una ceja cobriza se elevó.

-¿Cómo podría estarlo? ¡Me deshice de ti! – Bella vació su copa, dejándola con un movimiento sobre la mesa.

-Entonces, eras consciente de lo que hicieron sus padres – dijo él con suavidad... con peligrosa suavidad.

-¡No, no es así! – lo contradijo ella con vehemencia -. Yo estaba aquí y tú en Nueva York. Mi madre enfermó y yo estaba muy preocupada por ella...

-Tu madre no tenía nada. Su repentina enfermedad fue parte de otro plan.

-Sí – aceptó Bella -. Pero yo no lo sabía entonces. Mi miedo por su salud era muy real. ¿Y tú, qué hiciste?

-Intenté romper el estancamiento – declaró con mayor calor.

-¿Así lo llamabas? Me diste cuarenta y ocho horas para reunirme contigo en Nueva York. Dije que no y eso fue todo. Nunca volví a verte. A veces me pregunto si lo soñé. ¡Sólo que los sueños tienden a ser más amables que la realidad!

-Regresé a Inglaterra. ¿En dónde estabas tú?

Bella se había puesto tensa y cuando un camarero rellenó su copa, la tomó con gusto. Sostener algo que le facilitaba tener las manos quietas.

-La única comunicación que recibí de ti fue a través de un abogado – continuó con ironía. Una demanda de divorcio. ¡Tenías tanta fe en mi, gatita!

-Mi padre te puso un detective mientras estabas en Nueva York.

-¡Ya lo sé! – interrumpió con crudeza -. Y hace cinco años podía haberte dado una explicación, pero no ahora.

-Una explicación habría puesto a prueba mi ingenuidad, Edward – una risa hueca escapó de Bella -. Cuando una mujer pasa la noche en tu habitación, no hay mucho margen de error.

-Pudo haber sido inocente.

Bella engulló otro fortificante sorbo de vino.

-¿Contigo en el papel estelar? ¿Estás bromeando? – demandó ella con una razonable pretensión de burlona diversión, pero a pesar de su determinación de permanecer calmada, el antiguo enojo se elevaba en espiral desde el apretado serpentín de tensión en su interior-. No me sorprendió. Puedo ser honesta ahora. Nunca confié en ti. Siempre esperé que pasara. En esa etapa, yo estaba segura que ya había... Tienes la moral de un gato callejero – la frase escapó de los labios de Bella antes que pudiera sellarlos y volvió la cabeza, luchando por recuperar el control.

-Sin embargo, nunca dijiste nada de esas sospechas entonces – los largos dedos rodearon con destreza la botella y la inclinaron sobre la copa semivacía de ella -. No me di cuenta de cómo te sentías – ronroneó Edward.

-¡Eras demasiado insensible! – al torcerse la boca de Edward, Bella se ruborizó.

-Parece que lo fui –murmuró ella como una disculpa al empujar su plato y levantar su copa.

-Ninguna mujer fue amada alguna vez más que tú.

-Te casaste conmigo para llevarme a la cama – murmuró ella – ¿Por qué disfrazarlo?

-Bella – un dedo pálido trazó círculos sobre el dorso de la mano apretada de Bella y ardientes escalofríos la recorrieron, provocando una reacción en cadena de respuestas que la estremecieron. Bajo su blusa, sus senos se erguían con dolor. Sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían estar centradas en ese punto bajo el dedo de Edward. Horrorizada por las sensaciones, no pudo moverse.

-Si yo hubiera insistido, habrías compartido mi cama antes de casarme contigo – afirmó él con arrogancia -. Lo sabes bien. No fue por eso que me casé contigo.

Edward retiró su mano con una sonrisa repentina, que hizo que Bella se le dificultara respirar.

-Hablaremos de eso después – expresó él, echando hacia atrás su cabeza cobriza, entrecerrando sus ojosverdes, que brillaban de satisfacción -.¿En dónde estabas cuando regresé a Inglaterra?

La pregunta directa, lanzada sin advertencia, la dejó helada. Se le puso la carne gallina. Evadió su mirada.

-Estaba en una clínica. Eso es verdad. El doctor dijo que abortaría si no tenía completa paz y tranquilidad. Estuve allí varias semanas...

-¿Estabas enferma? – Edward perdió el color -. ¡Dios! Si tuviera a tu padre aquí ahora, yo... No tuve deseos de encontrarte cuando creí que habías abortado – profirió con fiereza -. Tu padre dejó bien claro que era demasiado tarde.

-No tenías mucha fe en mí.

-El control ellos sobre ti era mayor que le mío.

-No, no lo era – corrigió Bella con inestabilidad –. Yo estaba destrozada. Tú los odiabas a ellos y ellos a ti y yo estaba en tierra de nadie, tratando de mantener la paz. A veces yo sólo quería huir y alejarme de ti.

-No me olvidé nunca cómo fui insultado por tu familia.

-Sin embargo, tenías tanto en común con ellos – desafió Bella.

-¿Qué te pasa? – repuso Edward con incredulidad -. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Para ustedes yo era un objeto, una posesión – sonrió irónica -. Ellos me compraron con la adopción; tú con el matrimonio. Enfrentémoslo, era una disputa por una propiedad. Ellos no me dejaban ir y tú no me compartías. Ambos tiraban los extremos opuestos de una cuerda y era inevitable que ésta se rompiera.

-Tal vez te divierta ser jocosa.

-No lo encuentro divertido ni aun ahora – confesó Bella -. En un sentido, tú fuiste más egoísta que ellos. La posesión es nueve décimas de la ley. No creo haber quedado en el contexto de pertenencias y accesorios cuando me alejaste de ellos. No me robaste, ¿verdad? Tenías derecho legal.

-Bella – era un gruñido de advertencia, expresado con los dientes apretados.

Bella sentía la cabeza entrañablemente ligera, pero lo disfrutaba.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué yo era el centro de su mundo? ¿O no te importaba? Ellos no se agradan mucho el uno con el otro. No hablan porque no tienen nada de qué hablar a menos que yo esté allí o esté provocando algún tipo de crisis. Se hubieran separado años atrás, pero permanecieron juntos porque les ofrecieron una niña. Y desafortunadamente, esa niña fui yo.

-Tú no eras responsable de sus problemas maritales – era obvio que Edward no estaba interesado en el tema.

La suave boca de Bella se curvó hacia abajo.

-Por supuesto, es probable que tú te dieras cuenta de todo desde el principio. Yo estaba demasiado cerca para verlo. Pensaba que su proceder era de algún modo culpa mía. A su modo, torcido y egocéntrico, se interesan en mí. Fue muy, muy duro para ellos aceptar que nunca iba a volver a vivir con ellos.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió ese milagro?

-Mi tía abuela me ofreció su casa justo antes de que nacieran los gemelos. Hasta el año pasado estuve viviendo con ella en Truro.

-¿Truro? – repitió él.

-Es en Cornualles.

-¡Ya sé dónde es! – pronunció Edward con irritación -. ¿Estás diciendo que estuviste allí desde que nos separamos? Creí que vivías bajo la protección de tus padres.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que luchaste con un dragón para rescatar una doncella morena, Edward? – inquirió ella con gentileza.

-Explícame eso de los dragones – la mandíbula de Edward se contrajo. Bella tomó un camarón de su plato y lo mordisqueó con distracción. La punta de su lengua salió para limpiar sus labios. Al levantar la vista, descubrió los ojos verdes sobre su generosa boca.

-Sólo las pequeñas criaturas indefensas necesitan protección ahora que se fueron los dragones. Nunca me gustaron mucho las barras de acero y la gente dominante. Sin embargo, me casé contigo – con lentitud, Bella sacudió la cabeza -. A eso se le llama saltar de la sartén al fuego.

-¿Qué hacías en Truro? – sondeó Edward.

-Lo que quisiera – respondió con sinceridad -. La tía Marie era el único miembro no convencional de la familia de mi madre. Antes de conocerla, viví veinte años en este planeta sin darme cuenta que la libertad es un derecho inalienable de cada individuo. Libertad de los deseos, esperanzas y experiencias de otra gente. No tienes idea de lo glorioso que era ser sólo yo, después que me sobrepuse al sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sí, me tomó tiempo reunir el coraje necesario para extender mis alas, pero al fin tengo en mi haber más horas de vuelo que una azafata.

-¿Qué acarreaba hacer lo que querías?

Bella comió un camarón y pensó uno o dos segundos.

-De veras, no creo que sea asunto tuyo.

-Es asunto mío mientras seas mi esposa.

-Suenas como Jasper... bueno, del modo que a Jasper le gustaría ser si tuviera agallas... pero su esposa era feminista, está aterrorizado en secreto por las feministas.

Los dedos bronceados por el sol, tamborileaban a la orilla de la mesa.

-¿Y la rubia alta con la que estás viviendo? ¿Piensas casarte con ella?

-Estoy casado contigo – manifestó tenso, deteniendo la mano.

Bella soltó una carcajada que debió calificarse como tributo al vino.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha inhibido eso? Como una vez me dijiste – expresó juguetona -, el sexo no es un asunto serio.

Los esplendorosos ojos verdes entraron en curso de colisión con los de ella.

-Charlotte...

-¿Oh, ese es su nombre? Bastante elegante...le queda – con una generosa y brillante sonrisa, Bella llevó su masoquismo a nuevos y serios límites.

-¿Cocina? Si cocina también, ya lo hiciste, Edward. Hablando por mí, sin embargo, si alguna vez vuelvo a casarme, será con alguien... como dice Alice...que sea seriamente rico y que no sueñe con que con que yo ensucie mis manitas de princesa con algo tan mundano como la cocina. Tú dijiste una vez que yo nací para ser el juguete de un hombre rico. Por supuesto, tú estabas cerca de morir de hambre entonces, y en realidad debías haber añadido que los jueguitos consentidos se divierten mucho en la sala de juegos de los hombre ricos porque es allí es donde pertenecen.

-Charlotte...

-Un pequeño consejo – Bella levantó una mano -. Arrójale un pollo sin desplumar y pídele que prepare algo exótico para seis invitados inesperados. Ese es el tipo de cosas que distinguen a una mujer de una niña. Yo lo sé.

-Charlotte está casada con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y anda por tu apartamento con una batita corta ofreciéndote el desayuno después de salir de tu ducha? Debe ser un matrimonio muy abierto. Como el nuestro, supongo – continuó -. ¿No crees que es maravilloso que podamos sentarnos aquí a hablar como gente civilizada después de todos estos años?

-¡Creo que es obsceno! – exclamó él -. Nosotros no tuvimos ese tipo de relación.

-No, era sólo de un lado, ¿no? Tú te perdías y yo me quedaba en casa.

-También creo que estás tratando de impresionarme.

-¿Crees que podría? – Bella estaba fascinada por el salvaje brillo de su mirada y el hecho sorprendente de que Edward aceptaba lo que ella decía sin explotar -. ¿Qué necesitaría hacer?

-Considerablemente más que un intento muy torpe para encelarme.

Bella no pensó en lo que hizo después. Actuó por instinto. Se irguió y le lanzó el contenido de su copa. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se horrorizó de su propio comportamiento.

-¡Siéntate! – rugió Edward, apoderándose de una servilleta -. No creo que la comida haya sido tan buena idea.

Bella huyó, su valentía había desaparecido.

Salió del restaurante bajo un fuerte aguacero. En un minuto, quedó empapada, su delgada blusa se pegaba a su piel, su falda colgaba mojada sobre sus muslos. Estaba en una bruma emocional, devastada por el surgimiento de una furia increíble que la llevó a cometer un acto que estaba fuera de lugar.

Se volvió loca en la proximidad de Edward. Un par de copas de vino en estómago vacío y de repente lo trataba como un programa de espectáculos. El la invitó únicamente para discutir a Elizabeth y Anthony, ¿y qué consiguió? Ciertamente no la pequeña conversación civilizada que sin duda esperaba. En el restaurante Edward la dejó explayarse. Y no por primera vez, concedió con desdicha, fue arrastrada contra su voluntad, de regreso al pasado.

A los dieciocho meses de matrimonio, hervía como una olla de vapor con demasiado calor. Se había echado un vistazo a sí misma y no le gustó lo que vio. No tenía identidad propia, aparte de la de ser esposa de Edward y la hija de los Swan. La Bella real no podía defenderse porque no sabía quién era. Pasaba su tiempo tratando de alcanzar las expectativas de otra gente y disculpándose por sus fallas aparentes.

Desafió el dominio de Edward sólo en un sentido. El quería que ella tuviera un bebé. Bella había tenido la cuidado de evitar discutir siquiera la idea, cambiando de tema cada vez que surgía.

Fue un pequeño incidente el que irónicamente hizo explotar la tensión que se estuvo acumulando entre ella y Edward durante meses. Una de sus modelos, al vagar repentinamente medio desnuda por el apartamento, hizo estallar el temperamento de Edward. Con furia reprimida, al ignorar la modelo sus críticas. Bella informó a Edward que no quería a la mujer en su casa de nuevo. Edward consideró eso irrazonable. Bella respondió vaciando un cajón en su maleta y amenazando con irse.

-No vas a volver con ellos – aseguró Edward con énfasis.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis padres – susurró ella con repentina desesperación -. Esto tiene que ver conmigo, para variar. Conmigo... con mis sentimientos, ¡más nadie!

Pero él no comprendió, no reconoció que la tormenta en un vaso de agua se convertía en huracán. Esa noche, Edward le quitó sus píldoras anticonceptivas y le hizo el amor con frialdad, deliberación y sin la ternura que siempre empleaba.

Seis semanas más tarde, Bella se enteró de que estaba embarazada. En la escena que siguió, ambos se dijeron muchas cosas imperdonables. Después, Bella se prometió que nunca permitiría que Edward le impusiera sus deseos. Una reserva surgió entre ellos mucho tiempo antes que su padre telefoneara diciendo que su madre estaba enferma.

Estaba empacando cuando Edward salió de su estudio.}

-¿Qué haces?

Ella se irguió con renuencia

-mamá no está bien. Reservé un lugar en el vuelo de esta noche.

-¿Y esto es lo primero que voy a saber de tus planes?

Bella palideció ante la amenaza de una discusión. Edward se hundió con indolencia en el aféizar de la ventana.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Podría ser su corazón – Bella hizo una explicación malhumorada, a la defensiva.

-Podría ser su imaginación.

-Eso es algo despreciable de decir.

-Mi exhibición abre en Nueva York dentro de diez días – le recordó con severidad -. Tenemos que estar allá dentro...

-Lo sé.

-te quiero conmigo – su mandíbula se endureció –. No quiero que vayas ahora a Inglaterra. Tu padre se precipitó. Cuando tu madre tenga los resultados...

-No – interrumpió con rigidez -. Me voy ahora.

Un oscuro color cubrió sus altos pómulos.

-No quiero que vayas. Eso debería significar algo para ti – pronunció suave.

Era el familiar sonido del látigo sobre su cabeza, diciéndole cuáles eran sus limitaciones. En silencio, comenzó a doblar otra prenda como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Era su única defensa.

-Bella no debemos separarnos ahora. Vas a tener un hijo. Es egoísta que tu padre te inquiete de este modo – protestó -. Pero si debes ir, te acompañaré.

A pesar de las protestas de Bella, lo hizo y por supuesto, no hubo descanso para ella en los días que siguieron. Edward y sus padres bajo el mismo techo hacían saltar los nervios de cualquiera.

-Está fingiendo – diagnosticó Edward en unas cuantas horas -. Tú puedes viajar a Nueva York conmigo.

Indignada por su madre, Bella se negó y le reprochó su insensibilidad, pero planeaba reunirse con él en una semana. Cuando llegó la hora de partir, sin embargo, Renne Swan empeoró. Otra semana transcurrió antes que Edward le presentara su ultimátum.

En el teléfono, él cortó sin piedad los esfuerzos de Bella por establecer una conversación trivial.

-Tus padres están destruyendo nuestro matrimonio- la interrumpió -. Creo que tienes que tomar una decisión. Ellos o yo. No voy a esperar siempre. No soy un perro faldero, querida.

-No eres...

-¿El tonto por el que tomas? Se me acabó la paciencia – la indignación transformaba su voz ronca en un gruñido gutural -. Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas. Si no estás conmigo antes de ese tiempo, asumiré que decidiste quedarte con mamá y papá para siempre. Pero si decides cumplir tus votos muñeca mía, esta es tu última visita que haces a casa de tus padres.

-No puedes amenazarme así – jadeó ella.

-La amenaza es una promesa, querida. Debes elegir entre nosotros. No soportaré más su interferencia en nuestras vidas. Ya soporté suficiente. Tu lugar como mi esposa es al lado mío, no al de ellos – expresó con aspereza -. Si no puedes reconocer esa realidad, no puedo continuar pensando en que eres mi esposa.

-No puedes darme una elección como esa...

-¿No? Creo que acabo de hacerlo. Y debió ser antes.

Él le pedía un imposible, en un momento en que ella en verdad creía que su madre estaba enferma del corazón. Su orgullo, a menudo magullado pro el dominio de Edward, la convenció de que debía, por una vez, permanecer firme. Aun así, su corazón latía apresurado al aproximarse la fecha límite, conociendo como lo hacía, la volatilidad del temperamento de Edward...

Al amainar la lluvia, volvió al presente con una sacudida.

* * *

ola chikas!

aki un nuevo capitulo espero k les guste

bye


	6. Chapter 6

**El retrato**

**La historia es una adaptacion**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Cielos Bella! – una poderosa mano le apretó el hombro y la hizo volverse -. Estás empapada.

-¡Déjame en paz! – Bella se sacudió, tratando de liberarse.

-¡No! – era crudo e inequívoco. Despojándose del a chaqueta, Edward la cubrió. Su calor corporal y una roma evocadoramente masculino que ella casi había olvidado, rodeó su piel helada y la hizo estremecer.

Su apartamento estaba a la vuelta del a esquina. Caminó de prisa, sin mirarlo. En el interior del ascensor, la atmósfera era sofocante, tensa. Con un ademán, Bella se quitó la chaqueta, pero antes que pudiera regresársela, él acortó la distancia entre ellos. Deslizó sus largos dedos con mucha lentitud entre la húmeda maraña de su cabello. Los feroces ojos oscuros escrutaron su pálido rostro, levantado hacia él. El calor subió a la superficie des u blanca piel.

-Por Dios, Bella – murmuró entrecortado -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Un dolor sordos e revolvió en la boca del estómago de Bella. El sonido del os latidos de sus corazón llenaba sus oídos. Una poderosa excitación sexual, distinta a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado, la tenía atrapada, impidiéndole alejarse. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Esa parte de ella que increíble y finalmente reconocía lo que estaba sintiendo, quería que esa sensación continuara. La hacía vivir. Era fuerte, nueva y aterradora.

Un dedo pálido acariciaba la base de su cuello, donde una pequeña pulsación se volví aloca. La mano de Edward no estaba tampoco muy firme. Bella dejó de respirar. Edward no respiraba tampoco. La observaba con ardiente intensidad. Su otra manos e deslizaba descendente por su espina dorsal, atrayéndola hacia la dura cuna des u pelvis. Bella sabía que sólo tenía que pronunciar una palabra y Edward la liberaría, pero no podía encontrar es apalabra, no quería expresarla. Ella sabía que él se daba cuenta que su secreto ya no lo era. Edward bajó su cabeza cobriza tan gradualmente, que Bella tembló antes que él sumergieras u boca ene l quemante calor del a suya.

Apretó las manos convulsivas obre las anchas espaldas de Edward. La lengua de él penetró con calor entre sus labios, imitando otra posesión mucho más elemental y las tierras e movió y se apartó de sus pies. Era el salvaje despertar aun hambre que no conocía límites, una petito que se apoderaba de ella y la controlaba.

-No te conocía así – murmuró Edward con fiereza, con enojo.

Si la hubiera soltado de inmediato, se habría caído. No sentía las piernas, era como si ya no le pertenecieran. Tenía miedo de intentar hablar. Sentía el cuerpo extraño, poco familiar. Apartándose de un tirón de Edward, Bella inclinó la cabeza sobre su bolso para buscar su llave. Así que así era, es como se supone que debía sentir, pensaba con un afiebre de incredulidad.

-Sugiero que bajemos del ascensor – murmuró Edward con gentileza.

Un minuto más tarde, Edward le quitó la llave del os dedos temblorosos y abrió la puerta. El brazo de Bella rozó contra el estómago duro y plano de Edward y se encogió, alejándose del contacto, apremiada por la necesidad básica de poner tanto espacio como le fuera posible entre ellos.

-¿A qué hora recoges a los niños?

-Yo no lo hago. Una chica del a planta baja los traerá de regreso. Su hija asiste a la misma escuela y ella va a ayudar en la fiesta – explicó Bella con rapidez, refugiándose en detalles innecesarios-. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme.

Al volverse hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, una mano fuerte la detuvo.

-¿Pero por qué había yo de disculparte cuando en realidad puedo ayudarte – inquirió Edward con suave ronroneo.

Las pestañas de Bella se movieron en confusión. No podía creer lo que oía.

-¿A...ayudarme?

-¿Por qué no? – la punta de un dedo pálido trazó la curva trémula de su boca hinchada, descendiendo con dolorosa lentitud por su delicada mandíbula, descansando al fine n un pequeño hueco, cruzado por venas azules, en la base de su cuello. Cuando llegó a ese punto, cada célula del a piel des u cuerpos e comportaba como si tuviera vida y propósitos propios. Al enfrentar la luminosa mirada verde, Bella sintió que su contacto con la realidad se debilitaba aún más.

-No... – expresó temblando.

-Hablas con tal convicción – se burló él.

Campanas de alarma sonaron ruidosa en su cabeza, mientras la mirada de Edward bajaba hasta sus pequeños y erguidos senos, deteniéndose sobre los agudos botones que empujaban el algodón húmedo. Edward se quedó muy quieto, manchas de colora parecieron sobre sus duros pómulos, su respiración se hizo hueca y audible.

-Dices que no... – pronunció él con un gruñido agudo.

Una peculiar lasitud se apoderaba de ella. El tiempo parecía transcurrir con más lentitud, a una tercera parte de su velocidad normal.

-...pero yo digo que sí... – terminó.

Atontada, Bella observó los dedos pálidos descender hasta el primer botón de su blusa y quitársela con destreza. Por un momento infinito, Edward hizo una pausa y el silencio se convirtió en un latido de insoportable tensión, antes que, con habilidad, diera el siguiente paso. Bella estaba paralizada, incapaz de pensar, de moverse, de protestar. Lo que sucedía entre ellos era irreal. Un dedo índice, al parecer con descuido, desenganchó el broche delantero de su sostén. La prenda cayó y él ahuecó una mano sobre uno de sus senos. Bella se estremeció con violencia, cerrando los ojos como si al negarse a ver, pudiera negar toda responsabilidad.

Con su otra mano, Edward la apretó contra el calor de sus propios muslos.

-Siente lo que me haces – la invitó ronco.

Bella no podía dejar de notarlo. Contra su vientre, sentía el creciente poder masculino de Edward. Una sofocante debilidad, estremeció sus extremidades inferiores. Ese extraño y doloroso anhelo, le golpeaba de nuevo el estómago. Contra su voluntad, se inclinó hacia él para apoyarse. El pulgar de Edward rozó un pezón hinchado y Bella jadeó, sintiendo que sus huesos se derretían bajo su piel.

Sosteniéndola erguida, Edward inclinó la cabeza cobriza y atrapó la tensa cresta entre los dientes, antes de atormentar la sensible piel con la punta de la lengua. Los dedos de Bella se clavaron con fiereza en el brazo de Edward, emitió un grito desde la profundidad de su garganta, mientras escalofríos de deleite despedazaban su cuerpo.

Edward pronunció algo crudo en su propio idioma y empujó su falda hacia arriba, acariciando la piel temblorosa de su muslo. Una sacudida de anticipación la aguijoneó, dejándola tan impotente y flexible como una muñeca de trapo. Eso cambiaba y ponía de cabeza lo que ella acerca de sí misma. Un último jirón de cordura permaneció en ella y sólo podía decirle que eso no podía ser real, que en realidad no estaba sucediendo. Estaba atrapada en emociones y sensaciones más allá de su control.

-Edward...esto...no – apenas sabía lo que decía, menos aún lo que intentaba decir.

-¿No? – la falda de Bella cayó a sus pies. Una mano decidida se extendió por sus caderas, aplastándola contra él -. No, es una palabra que no me inclino a escuchar en el estado en que estoy.

La alzó en brazos y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. La depositó sobre la cama, siguiéndola con un movimiento casi instantáneo. Con manos impacientes, dispuso de lo que quedaba de su ropa. Edward era indiferente al sonido del encaje rasgado, pero Bella se alegraba de la salvaje rapacidad de su exigente boca. La ardiente y dura angulosidad del cuerpo de Edward sobre el suyo era un placer increíble y la quemante urgencia de sus manos la hicieron gritar, contra la salvaje y explosiva agonía a que él la indujera.

-Por favor...por favor... – jadeó Bella, impulsada por la excitación.

Edward apartó sus muslos que eran casi violentas y la penetró con fuerza, de pronto. Bella sintió dolor, pero el dolor no era nada comparado con la increíble intensidad del placer. Se rompió en un millón de pedazos y luego cayó...cayó...con una asombrosa sensación de descubrimiento, de una paz completa, infinita. Mientras Edward se estremecía en el apretado círculo de sus brazos, Bella fue asaltada por el intoxicante deleite de su propia femineidad.

Los fuertes músculos de la espalda de Edward se contrajeron bajo sus dedos. Así que así era, pensó atontada, recorriendo con mano posesiva la pálida piel que tenía la atracción de la seda a su contacto. Pero lejos de compartir su propia relajación, el ágil y magnífico cuerpo de Edward se hallaba tenso como un resorte. En el silencio, una oleada de miedo la perforó, pero la rechazó. No quería pensar más allá de cinco minutos en el futuro. Más allá, le quitaría el mérito a la tremenda sensación de logro que experimentaba. Edward todavía la deseaba. Mágica y milagrosamente, Edward todavía la deseaba.

-Estás muy callado – murmuró ella con inquietud.

-¿Esperas conversación también? – levantó la cabeza cobriza y despeinada y la liberó de su peso, rodando sin mirarla, en medio de una maraña de sábanas -. Acabas de hacer realidad todas mis fantasías. La conversación me parece superflua.

-Eso me parece sarcasmo – Bella palideció.

-Qué percepción tan aguda. ¿Qué planeas que hagamos? – preguntó con dureza.

¿Estaría Edward temeroso de que ella tratara de atraparlo de nuevo? Humillada por la sospecha, murmuró con rapidez:

-Esto no tiene por qué significar algo – vaciló -. Quiero decir... no espero nada de ti. Si quieres, puedes salir por esa puerta y olvidamos que esto sucedió.

Edward se levantó, sus ojos brillantes relampaguearon de asombro. Su mano descendió hacia el cabello chocolate que se extendía por la almohada.

-Creo que olvidas con quien estás hablando.

Así que él no quería esa ruta de escape. Un resplandor interior la confortó.

-El tráfico a través de mi dormitorio no es tan pesado – murmuró con un agitado rubor en las mejillas.

Los dedos de Edward se apretaron dolorosos contra los chocolates mechones de cabello, pero Bella no se opuso. Estaba fascinada por el juego de fuertes emociones en sus facciones cobrizas, pálidas. Por un segundo, él pareció indignado; sin embargo, ¿por qué podría estar enojado? Ella no inició esa desinhibida escena de seducción en el vestíbulo. Edward hizo todos los movimientos y a pesar de las apariencias, él nunca actuaba por impulso. El arte de calcular le era tan natural como respirar. Era el hombre más manipulador que conocía. Su ego decía estar regocijándose con el hecho de que al fin recibía la respuesta que siempre quiso de ella.

En alguna parte de las confusas profundidades de su mente, Bella se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo que hacía y había algo tranquilizador en el hecho. Eso la excusaba de las trabas convencionales que hacían la vida tan gris, aunque más segura. Sé un poco temeraria de vez en cuando, le urgió una vez la tía Marie.

Con impaciencia. Aunque todavía mareada con el conocimiento de su recién aprendida sensualidad, Bella no podía impedir a sus dedos vagar sobre el pecho musculoso de Edward, enredándose entre el cobrizo vello. Temeraria, pensó entre brumas, inconsciente de la quietud de Edward mientras sus pesados párpados se cerraban, siendo temeraria se sentía tan bien... que era como un pasaporte al cielo.

Cuando despertó, estaba completamente desorientada. Todavía era de día. Se sentó con lentitud, encogiéndose por molestias y anhelos acostumbrados. El recuerdo volvió como una flecha envenenada dando en el blanco. Una ola de quemante calor envolvió su cuerpo y luego desapareció, dejándola estremecida de horror.

¿Oh, buen Dios, qué hizo...qué había hecho?, se preguntó con angustia. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que pasara? ¿Cómo pudo una simple cita para comer convertirse en un desastre de proporciones espantosas?

Con manos torpes, se puso la bata. Alguien como Alice se enamoraba al menos cuatro veces al año. Alice patinaba sobre el brillante oropel del romance y evitaba colisiones con destreza. Pero en una calle de París, Bella chocó... desde entonces vivía en la zona del accidente.

Hacía cinco años, puso sus sentimientos por Edward en un comportamiento. Cerró la puerta y arrojó la llave. Habría muerto antes que admitir lo que todavía sentía por Edward.

No era aceptable seguir deseando a un hombre a un hombre que la despreciaba. Estaba tan enamorada de Edward como siempre y un psicólogo, sin duda le diría que era masoquista.

Después de todo, concedió con amargura, Edward no sabía la mitad de lo que había hecho.

Y eso... registró, examinando la cama desordenada con una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago...eso era el resultado catastrófico de bajar la guardia frente a Edward. La vergüenza la estaba comiendo viva. Gracias a Dios él tuvo la decencia de irse. Con torpeza, abrió la puerta del dormitorio, fue al salón y se quedó helada en el umbral.

Tres pares de ojos verdes, se volvieron hacia ella. Elizabeth y Anthony estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de Edward.

-Yo...no sabía que estabas todavía aquí – tartamudeó Bella.

-Hemos estado en casa durante horas – declaró Anthony con alegría -. Tuvimos que estar callados porque estabas durmiendo.

-Debieron despertarme – jugueteando nerviosa con el cinturón de su bata, Bella evitó el penetrante escrutinio de Edward, temerosa de lo que pudiera ver allí. Nada podría hacerla olvidar que sólo un par de horas antes, ella sollozaba de satisfacción en sus brazos.

-Estábamos ocupados – informó Elizabeth -. Papi nos estaba contando un cuento.

-¿Papi? – interrumpió Bella.

Anthony le dedicó la mirada en miniatura de un hombre a una mujer tonta.

-¿Cómo pudiste mudarte de casa y no acordarte de decir dónde estaba la nueva? Papi no sabía dónde encontrarnos.

-Nos perdimos y ahora que papi nos encontró, vamos a ser una familia – confirmó Elizabeth.

-Somos una familia ahora – le indicó Bella con los dientes apretados.

-Pero nosotros nos parecemos a papi. No nos parecemos a ti – objetó Anthony, haciendo sentir dolor a su madre, mientras estudiaba a Edward con patente admiración -. O al abuelo o la abuela.

-Y nosotros somos españoles, porque papi es español – expresó Elizabeth, dándose importancia -. Los españoles viven en España y hablan español.

-Los orígenes étnicos parecen haber figurado con insistencia en la agenda – suspiró Bella.

Mientras Elizabeth hablaba con excitación, Edward levantó una mano, silenciándola.

-Quiero que ustedes dos jueguen en su habitación mientras yo hablo con su madre.

Bajo la mirada fija de Bella, los gemelos hicieron lo que se les decía sin discutir. Edward tiraba de hilos invisibles y sus hijos saltaban cuando él quería. No podía llevar con ellos más de una hora y ya se había ganado su respeto y aceptación. Lo logró sin ayuda o siquiera su presencia. Edward se levantó y de pronto la habitación pareció pequeña y sin aire. Estando vestido, la puso en desventaja. Los ojos verdes, impenetrables como la noche, descansaron en ella. La indignación de Bella desapareció para ser reemplazada por una desesperada incertidumbre.

-Pensé que ya te habrías ido – Bella estaba decidida a ocultar el embrollo de emociones confusas que se apoderara de ella sin advertencia -. Dijiste algo acerca de ver a los niños mañana – las uñas de sus dedos dejaron marcas rojas en sus palmas apretadas -. Puedes verlos cada vez que quieras. Estoy dispuesta a ser razonable.

-Evitar el tema es un arte para ti, gatita – a Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta -. ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

Intento olvidar lo que sucedió – su voz era incierta.

-Eso es muy trillado. En cualquier otra mujer, sería casi increíble – su ruda entonación la alertó de lo sombrío de sus humor -. Me deseabas, Bella...

-¡Cuando me estaba cayendo de borracha! – interrumpió ella, repudiando el cargo con enojo mientras se movía hacia la ventana y cruzaba los brazos. Anhelaba ser abrazada por él. Podía sentirlo en su interior; una debilidad que se extendía, una terrible vulnerabilidad que tenía que negar. Se entregó con una ingenua sensación de júbilo y maravilla. No podría soportar que la realidad destruyera los últimos restos del sueño.

-No estaba ebria. Ni siquiera estabas cerca de ese estado – con su candor característico, y algo de burla, Edward demolió sin piedad la disculpa – me deseabas y yo te di lo que querías. ¿Sabes por qué?

-No quiero saberlo – Bella apretó los brazos aún más.

-Porque tenías curiosidad – confió con crueldad -. Una curiosidad insaciable. Como un experimento, gatita, fue notablemente informativo. Hace cinco años, eras hielo en mi cama. ¿Y ahora? ¡Ahora te arrojas a mí con positivo entusiasmo!

Un estremecimiento recorrió las tensas extremidades de Bella.

-¡Es mentira!

-¿Lo es? Entonces, no presumo de halagarme con la creencia de que mi experiencia contigo era única – la crudeza de cada sílaba acentuada sugería sus dientes apretados.

Edward hacía un fuerte intento de contener su temperamento ardiente.

-No comprendo.

-¿No? – suspiró él y Bella pudo sentir chispas listas para inflamarse en la sofocante atmósfera -. No soy el único hombre al que has invitado a tu cama en años recientes. Es ... es obvio...¡tan obvio que es un insulto!

-¿Un insulto? – repitió ella, paralizada.

-No podías esperar para demostrarme tu falta de inhibición. ¡Querías que supiera que tuviste otros amantes!

El suelo parecía hundirse bajo sus pies. Edward siempre veía cosas ocultas en los oscuros rincones y complejidad y doble significado donde no existía. Tenía una naturaleza suspicaz. Nos sabía si mostrarse divertida u ofendida por su suposición. Debía estar riendo, decidió aturdida. No podía comprender por qué reía, porque en realidad, era muy divertido. Sólo un maníaco suicida habría huido de su matrimonio para perseguir a otro hombre.

-Todavía estamos c...casados – tartamudeó con torpeza -. Y no ha habido otro.

-Te apresuraste a desengañarme antes – repuso con desprecio -. Lo que compartimos fue un encuentro casual y no es para que nos enorgullezcamos de ello.

Bella estaba temblando. Clavó los dedos en el respaldo de una silla, temerosa de caer. ¿Casual? ¿Casual? Edward prácticamente le arrancó la ropa. Frases como prisa indecente y una violenta falta de control parecían adecuadas. ¿Pero, qué sabía ella de esas cosas? No tenía bases de comparación. Ciertamente, Edward nunca se comportó así durante su matrimonio. Siempre fue frío, controlado... excepto una vez, ajustó su memoria y su piel ardió al recordar la noche en que los gemelos fueron concebidos sin su consentimiento. Después de eso, Edward nunca la volvió a tocar.

-Bastardo – insultando lastimada su garganta, pero ella no creía que hubiera una sola parte de ella que no le doliera.

-Casi – expresó él -. Pero no del todo, y sin duda estás lista para acusarme de dobles, ¿verdad? No me avergüenzo de eso. Tú eres la madre de mis hijos.

-Y el tráfico por tu dormitorio será considerablemente más ligero en el futuro.

El único deseo de Bella era vengarse de algún modo. La indignación la atravesaba con una salvaje acometida.

-Me gustaría saber cómo intentas lograr eso. Los cinturones de castidad están un tanto obsoletos Edward, y me temo que un embargo no tendría mucho efecto en mí – expresó ella con furia -. Dime, ¿esto en realidad tiene algo que ver con los niños? ¿O es sólo la idea de que al parecer alguien más tuvo éxito donde tú fracasaste?

Su pulla cayó en una atmósfera tan combustible como una antorcha. Edward se puso rígido, su cabello y poderoso cuerpo retrocedió de repente un paso, como si mentalmente la dotara de una línea de defensa. Si él cruzara esa línea, la mataría...o le haría el amor de nuevo.

-No...voy a ser atrapada.

-¿Quién diablos quiere atraparte?

El silencio se asentó como un bloque gigante de concreto entre ellos. Pasado, inamovible. Edward era posesivo. Todos esos años, él existió sin ella y sin embargo, ese sentimiento de posesión ardía con él con tanta fuerza como siempre. Una vez, él la amó sin reservas. No le importaban los alimentos quemados sobre la mesa. No lo indignó la excesiva necesidad de ella por el orden. Hizo vagos y cariñosos intentos de ser más ordenado. Le compraba flores, regalos sorpresas...

Desconcertantes lágrimas quemaban sus párpados. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se permitía recordar esas cosas. Pero Edward también echó al inodoro sus píldoras anticonceptivas cuando ella lo amenazó con dejarlo. También la traicionó del modo más terrible en que una mujer puede ser traicionada por alguien que ama. E inevitablemente, recordó a la mujer de la fotografía con sus gloriosos cabellos negro en cascada y sus ojos oscuros. El dolor la desgarró en su debilidad momentánea y el dolor triunfó.

-Mañana en la tarde, volaré de regreso a España – informó él con aspereza.

-Bon voyage.

Edward caminó en silencio hasta la ventana y hundió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, estirando la fina tela sobre sus musculosos muslos.

-No vengo a menudo a Inglaterra y en esta ocasión, es difícil para mí estar lejos de mi casa. Mi abuela está muy delicada...

-No sabía que tu abuela todavía vivía.

-¿Por qué tenías que saberlo? Mientras mi abuelo vivió, no tuve contacto con ella.

-¡Tampoco me dijiste que él estaba vivo!

-No había razón, ya que no los visitaba – se defendió con impaciencia-. La abuela es una inválida ahora. Quiero que conozca a sus bisnietos. También quiero pasar un tiempo con mis hijos. Quiero que tú y los gemelos vayan a España.

-¿E...España? – el aire escapó de los pulmones de Bella como una cascada.

-Quizá quieras que te muestre dónde está en el atlas.

-Ya salí de vacaciones- está fuera de discusión – expresó Bella con vehemencia -. No podemos ir a España.

-Permíteme aclarar la situación para ti – Edward le dirigió una sonrisa insolente -. Está muy clara. Contraté un abogado esta mañana. El cree que tengo un caso excelente. Si no vienes a España, haré que la corte proceda. No subestimes mi determinación, Bella. Quiero a mis hijos.

Su desafiante oposición había disminuido. Bella entrelazó las manos.

-No es necesario pelear. Ya dije que sería razonable. Si hablas de una visita corta de una semana... – sugirió ella con resentimiento.

-Bella –interpuso él –. Yo espero que te mudes a España.

-¿Mudarme a España? ¡Tienes que estar loco! Tengo un trabajo...

-Renuncia – le indicó Edward tajante -. Deja este lugar y empaca. Bella sacudió la cabeza, sin creer que Edward hablar en serio.

-No voy a irme de Inglaterra. Aquí está mi casa.

-Mis hijos no van a ser criados como yo lo fui – sus facciones pálidas eran implacables -. Significará sacrificios para ambos. Los niños tienen necesidades. ¡Requieren una madre, un padre y un hogar convencional y pienso satisfacer cada una de esas necesidades!

-¡En un mundo ideal! ¡Y puede que no lo hayas notado, pero este no es un mundo ideal! – respondió Bella, furiosa.

-También requieren amor, compromiso y disciplina. Mis hijos – insistió Edward -, merecen tener todas estas cosas.

-¡Pueden visitarlos!

-¿Visitarlos? – maldijo entre dientes -. Esto no es suficiente. Ya perdí cuatro años. Y para ellos no habrá lealtades divididas y preocupaciones inseguras acerca de a dónde pertenecen. En suma, no habrá divorcio.

-¿No habrá divorcio? – repitió Bella con incredulidad.

-Nunca di mi consentimiento para un divorcio – sus ojos brillaron con enojo -. Ni nunca consideré concedértelo.

-¡No necesito tu consentimiento! – explotó Bella -. ¡En tres meses, voy a obtener el divorcio y tú pasarás a la historia!

Los largos dedos de Edward apretaron la frágil muñeca de Sarah, acercándola.

-No habrá divorcio – repitió él con fiereza -. A menos que estés dispuesta a perder a tus hijos. Si procedes con el divorcio, Bella, te quitaré todo. Como tú una vez me quitaste todo a mí.

-Edward... – el pánico la hizo tambalearse.

Un dedo provocador trazó un camino sensual hasta el valle entre sus senos. Bella se estremeció al sentir que su carne se tensaba e hinchaba donde la mano de Edward descansaba, con una reacción más poderosa que su fuerza de voluntad. El aliento de Edward acariciaba su cabello.

-No podría volverme adicto a la tortura, gatita. Eres increíblemente receptiva. Puedo hacer la sangre correr por tus venas. Puedo hacerte gritar mi nombre en un agonía de deseo.

-Basta – murmuró Bella.

-Solía soñar en cómo sería que tú me desearas tanto como yo – su boca experta localizó un hueco sensible sobre su cuello. El lujurioso cabello cobrizo rozó contra la mejilla de Bella y fue abrumada por una ola de estremecedora debilidad-. Habría muerto por una fracción de lo que recibí esta tarde, pero tú sabías eso, ¿no? Te entregaste con despreocupación, ligereza, cuando no te entregabas por amor. Querías que yo supiera sólo una vez lo que nunca tuve. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan desagradecido por esta generosidad? Te diré por qué. Yo no soy razonable. No soy liberado. No perdono. ¿Me disculpo por esas fallas? ¿Debe un hombre rebelarse contra lo que está en su sangre? ¿Crees que dolerá más si no te toco, que si lo hago?

Bella intentó zafarse, pero Edward la sostuvo, con un fuerte apretón, riendo con suavidad cuando la liberó del hechizo de su intenso magnetismo sexual. Estaba temblando, después de la conmoción de su asalto y el efecto de Edward sobre ella ahora no era en realidad tan sorprendente.

Bella no era ya la joven confusa y reprimida de cinco años atrás. Los resultados combinados de la infidelidad de Edward, el trato de su padre y aquellas horribles semanas encerrada con sólo sus propios pensamientos por compañía, fueron traumáticos. Las circunstancias la obligaron a salir de su concha y la enseñaron a confiar en sí misma.

Tuvo que huir de ambos, de Edward y de sus padres, para desarrollarse como persona, tomar sus propias decisiones e inevitablemente sus propios errores. La experiencia la cambió, al grado de ser irreconocible. Aprendió a manejar sus emociones abiertamente y sin disculpas. Se encontró con Edward en igualdad de términos.

Ahora no se sentía amenazada o disminuida. No resentía su dominio. Edward nunca podría dominarla ahora al grado que lo hiciera cuando ella tenía dieciocho años. Al madurar, aceptarse y entenderse a sí misma sus inhibiciones, basadas en la ignorancia desaparecieron de manera gradual, pero Edward no le dejó deseos de experimentar con otros hombres. Las sensaciones y sentimientos que la sacaron de control en sus brazos, se derivaban de respuestas que estuvieron una vez enterradas y negadas. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron acariciantes sobre los brazos de Bella y luego, se aparataron, dejándole una extraña sensación de desprotección.

-Creo que deberías vestirte. Prometí a los niños llevarlos a almorzar.

De lo sublime a lo ridículo; ese era Edward, quien la estudió con diversión.

-¡No voy a ir contigo! – exclamó Bella.

-Se pondrán nerviosos si los llevo yo solo. Nos acompañarás, aunque tenga que vestirte yo.

-¡Inténtalo y verás lo que te pasa!

-¿Mami, vamos a salir pronto! – preguntó Anthony con voz grave desde el umbral.

El viaje a McDonalds fue un éxito. Un romance triangular florecía bajo las narices de Bella. Ella era la intrusa, la extraña. Los gemelos estaban cautivados por Edward y él estaba tan dotado para divertirlos como lo estaba para mantener la excitación de los niños bajo control. No requerían de un cuarto participante.

La temeridad no se sentía ya tan bien. Su valor había desaparecido. Disfrutó el placer por el placer y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Edward no le hizo el amor a ella. Tuvo sexo con ella. Despojó el encuentro de todo sentimiento, destruyendo sus sueños con eficiencia. La usó. Y de un hecho estaba segura: él nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Sería un hielo. Sería tan fría que se arriesgaría a congelarse si intentaba repetir el experimento.

-Bella – una mano distraída le retiró un mechón de cabello -. Nos vamos.

* * *

ola chikas!

espero k les guste este capitulo

nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

**El retrato**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION **

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHANIE MEYER**

Dedicado a Piscis A, HitomiRut, rumpelsinki

Espero k les guste

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Los gemelos se quedaron dormidos apenas sus cabezas tocaron la almohada. Edward hizo unos últimos ajustes a la frazada de Anthony y recogió el osito de Elizabeth de la alfombra para volver a colocarlo en la cama. Bella apagó la luz decidida a no conmoverse por la desenvuelta ternura que Edward podría desplegar cuando quería.

-Me he perdido de tanto – pronunció él con pesar.

-Sí – concedió Bella refunfuñando.

-No les dijiste que yo estaba muerto. Por ese rasgo sorprendente te estoy agradecido, pero no saben nada de mí.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un pequeño altar en un rincón? – respondió a la defensiva.

-NO quieres compartirlos. Eso no es generoso, pero supongo que es humano.

-¡Gracias, por nada!

-Bella – las delgadas manos se posaron sobre sus tensos hombros -. No son mis hijos. Son nuestros hijos. No estamos en competencia – era una reprimenda, fría e incisiva como sólo Edward podía hacerla -. No te excluí esta tarde. Te excluiste sola.

-Eres difícil de seguir – se dirigió al salón aunque quería dejarse caer y llorar, exhausta física y mentalmente.

-Me gustabas más sin tus barreras. Me dijiste más acerca de ti durante la comida que en dos años de matrimonio. No todo fue agradable – la boca de Edward se torció -. Pero fue educativo.

Estaba reclinado en el marco de la puerta con la gracia flexible de un animal salvaje, dueño de todo lo que veía. Cuando levantó la vista, se sintió indefensa, débil, femenina y sin aliento.

Esforzándose por desviar la vista respiró profundo.

-Mira, estoy dispuesta a ir a España unas semanas...

-No es suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente – afirmó él sin piedad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que deje mi trabajo y mi casa y que me desarraigue sólo para tu beneficio? Eres demasiado egoísta – lo acusó ella temblando.

-No me hagas luchar contra ti, Bella – los feroces ojos verdes, con destellos dorados, se posaron en ella -. No me obligues a hacer algo que ambos lamentaremos. Quiero lo que sea mejor para Anthony y para Elizabeth. No deseo privarlos de su madre o privarte a ti de ellos. Así que tú y yo debemos hacer un trato.

-No me gustan los tratos – un dolor salvaje se apoderó de ella.

-Nunca he hecho uno antes. No quiero hacer este, pero no veo otra alternativa.

-¡Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que es! – había una nota desesperada en su voz.

-Lo sé – la contradijo con suavidad -. Lo sé, lo pensé desde la primera noche. Todavía estaba despierto al amanecer. Me obligué a recordar cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros. Ambos éramos muy jóvenes, ¿verdad? Yo esperaba mucho y daba demasiado poco. También... – extendió las manos, pero la intensa emoción de sus ojos, negaba el ademán despreocupado... no soy muy bueno amando a alguien que no me ama.

-¡Oh, por amor de Dios! – Bella perdió la paciencia y el control -. ¿Por qué diablos me hubiera quedado tanto tiempo contigo si no te amara? ¿Qué es lo que querías? ¿Una declaración escrita con sangre? ¡No me preguntes por qué, pero estaba loca por ti! ¡Pensé que no tenía nada por qué vivir cuando desapareciste de mi vida!

-Bella – pronunció él ronco.

Luchando por respirar, Bella lo miró. Esbozaba la sonrisa más brillante, que salpicaba su boca sensual como diamante a la luz del sol y la atracción de esa sonrisa, la hizo temblar.

-Creo que es hora de que te marches. ¡Charlotte debe estar a punto de enviar a buscarte!

-¿Todavía crees que duermo con ella? – Bella vio con deleite que la sonrisa desaparecía.

-Lo que yo creo tiene poco que ver con el sueño – pronunció con acidez.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Bella – le indicó, tenso.

-¡Pensé que estabas a favor de decir la verdad! No me decepciones.

-De acuerdo – exhaló con un siseo -. Fue después que nos separamos, después que recibí tu demanda de divorcio...

El odio era como veneno que se extendió a través de Bella. Estaba en el clímax del dolor. Quería golpearlo, castigarlo y arrojarlo al olvido, donde no pudiera lastimarla más.

-La conocí cuando estaba muy ebrio y muy deprimido – murmuró él con aspereza -. Nos hicimos mejores amigos que amantes. Tú querías el divorcio, Bella. No me juzgues por esto.

-Te juzgué hace cinco años y no tengo ninguna razón para cambiar de idea – levantó la barbilla con valentía, aunque sentía morirse por dentro.

-Peter, el marido de Charlotte, también se aloja en mi apartamento. Operaron a su niño en un hospital de Londres. Estuvo muy enfermo y ahora se está recuperando. Les ofrecí mi apartamento mientras están aquí.

Bella no ofreció señales de haber escuchado una palabra de su explicación. Todavía lo odiaba tanto, que se maravillaba de que Edward no cayera muerto a sus pies. La puerta principal se cerró con un leve golpe, Bella se doblegó y supo que iba a pasar la noche observando el amanecer por la ventana de su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, renunció a su trabajo. El jefe de personal frunció el ceño, pero nada dijo. Su partida no haría que la compañía se detuviera, pero Bella valoraba su trabajo y era amargamente consciente de que en unos meses, sería casi imposible encontrar otro puesto tan adecuado. ¿Pero qué más podría hacer? El riesgo que correría al permitir que Edward llevara a juicio era impensable. Un caso así traería una publicidad inmensa, en especial una vez que los hechos comenzaran a emerger. La juzgarían y no podía darse ese lujo. Gracias a su padre, pasó casi dos meses en una clínica para perturbados mentales. ¿Quién iba a creer que la pusieron allí estando sana?

Cuando Bella llegó a la guardería con la maestra a recoger a los gemelos, Edward estaba de pie en los escalones, hablando con la maestra, con Elizabeth asida de una mano y Anthony de la otra.

-Elizabeth...Anthony – Bella extendió la mano con impaciencia.

-Nos estamos despidiendo de papi – Anthony se quedó donde estaba. Elizabeth volvió la cara y fingió no haber visto a su madre.

Descendiendo los escalones, Edward los soltó...

-Cuando su madre les pide que hagan algo, obedezcan.

-No – Anthony le dirigió una mirada de obstinación.

-No – repitió Elizabeth y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Bella contuvo el aliento, aguardando un rugido de león de parte de Edward. En lugar de eso, se acuclilló al nivel de ellos.

-¿Por qué no?

-El papá de Peter Tate se fue en un avión y nunca regresó – la boquita de Elizabeth tembló

-Los papás hacen eso todo el tiempo, supongo – murmuró Anthony, tratando de ocultar su temor.

-Les prometo que yo no lo haré – Edward deslizó su reloj de oro con despreocupación de su muñeca -. Pronto vendrán a España a quedarse conmigo. ¿Cuidarás esto hasta que nos volvamos a ver?

Hubo un brillo resplandeciente en los bellos ojos de Edward. Bella desvió la mirada, su garganta se contraía. Edward era sol y sombra... ella se enamoró de su calor y su vibración. En su inocencia, no comprendió la oscura y salvaje complejidad que se hallaba abajo. Cuando lo hizo, era demasiado tarde. Edward se había aislado de ella. Edward, antes tan abierto, se retraía. Ella no supo cómo llegar hasta él. Tuvo miedo de intentarlo.

-Quería verlos de nuevo antes de irme – murmuró Edward tomando el rostro de Bella y obligándola mi mirarlo.

-¡No me toques!

Estando a la vista de los niños, pensó estar a salvo, pero descubrió su error. La atrajo inexorable a sus brazos, apretando su delgado cuerpo contra la fuerza viril del suyo. Devoró su boca con ardiente apremio, su lengua la acuchilleaba con penetrante suavidad. Cedió a ese beso como un helado que se derrite en un día de verano. Cuando la soltó, Bella se tambaleó y él la soltó.

-Continuará – prometió Edward, con los ojos verdes brillando divertidos.

Cruzó la calle y subió al taxi que lo esperaba.

-Eso fue repulsivo – declaró Elizabeth en voz alta.}

-La gente de la televisión lo hace – Anthony fue menos estricto, pero estaba tan avergonzado como su madre.

Por qué el teléfono o el timbre siempre sonaban cuando ella estaba en el baño? Bella se apoderó de una toalla y se puso una bata, preguntándose quién podría ser a las diez y media de la noche. Alice estaba en Nueva York. Y no serían sus padres. La confrontación tuvo lugar cuatro días antes y si les hubiera anunciado que huiría con un multiasesino, no podría haber logrado un efecto mayor.

Era Jasper quien estaba en el umbral. Tomada de improviso, Bella se ruborizó, recordando que se había negado a verlos dos veces la última semana y confiaba en que su ego masculino se diera por aludido sin forzar el asunto.

-Obviamente, vine en un mal momento, pero, ¿te importa si paso?

Con renuencia, lo hizo pasar a la sala. Jasper se paró al lado de la chimenea, con expresión rígida.

-Cené con tu padre en su club esta noche – pronunció con voz delgada -. Me comentó que Cullen es tu esposo y que vas a volver con él.

-Mi padre no debió mezclarte en esto – suspiró Bella.

-¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo? – demandó Jasper -. Por si no lo sabes, estoy muy agradecido con tu padre por haberme hecho esa confidencia. ¡Está muy preocupado por ti y los niños y no me sorprende!

Bella levantó la barbilla.

-Dime, ¿Edward es para él un golpeador, un caza fortunas o un mujeriego? ¿O todo junto? Debo advertirte que mi padre no tiene límites en su imaginación.

-Quiero ayudarte, Bella. El debe estarte presionando con los niños. No puedes hacer esto por tu propia voluntad – afirmó -. Necesitas un buen abogado. No pensaba decirte esto todavía pero dadas las circunstancias, tal vez deba hacerlo – hizo una pausa, para causar efecto -. Pensaba pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

Sus palabras cuidadosas provocaron una mueca maliciosa de diversión en ella.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Jasper, pero...

-No estoy siendo amable – la tomó de las manos antes que ella pudiera retirarse -. Tú no debes estar al lado de alguien como Edward Cullen. Por pánico estás tomando la peor decisión. Entiendo que estés enojada con tu padre. Cullen debió ser informado cuando nacieron los gemelos, pero después de lo que te hizo, también comprendo por qué tu padre quería protegerte.

El rostro de Bella enrojeció de coraje.

-No necesito que me protejan de Edward – intentó zafarse cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos -. No – suplicó Bella con desesperación.

-¡En realidad, lo estás defendiendo! – expresó él con incredulidad - Ni siquiera me estás dando una oportunidad. ¡Acabo de pedirte que te cases conmigo!

La besó con enojo, a la fuerza y luego levantó su cabeza rubia, al captar el disgusto en el pálido rostro de Bella.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Mami hace lo mismo con papi – Elizabeth los observaba desde el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué haces levantada? – exclamó Bella.

Elizabeth miró la expresión severa de Bella, se volvió y desapareció en el dormitorio.

Jasper se arreglaba la corbata, ofendido por la interrupción.

-¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó cortante.

-Pasado mañana.

-¿Qué tiene él? ¡Está aquí menos de una semana y tú corres a su lado!

-¡No es así, Jasper!

-Desde donde estoy me lo parece y si la mitad de lo que tu padre dice es cierto, vas directo al fracaso – pronosticó.

-No te pedí tu opinión. Y en realidad tú no quieres casarte conmigo, Jasper – respondió ella con tristeza -. No te imagino como padrastro.

-Quiero casarme contigo y creo que estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida. Tu padre cree que Cullen te está usando para atacarlo a él.

-Edward no es tan mezquino.

-Espero que tengas razón, Bella. Los peones no sobreviven mucho tiempo en el tablero – murmuró Jasper.

Su vuelo salió demorado y era ya avanzada la tarde cuando aterrizaron en Sevilla. El calor era opresivo. Cuando Bella reclamó su equipaje y convenció a los gemelos de no alejarse y perderse, estaba acalorada y cansada.

-¿En dónde está papi? – chilló Elizabeth.

¿En dónde estaba?, se preguntaba Bella al examinar la atestada sala de recepción. Por supuesto, en los pocos minutos que le concedió por teléfono, no dijo que iría a recibirlos; ella lo dio por hecho. En realidad, no convenía dar nada por hecho con Edward.

-¿Señora Cullen?

Bella se volvió para encontrarse frente a un hombrecito corpulento.

-¿Si?... repuso ella con incertidumbre.

-Don Edward le envía sus disculpas. No pudo venir – pronunció el hombre con lentitud y cuidado en inglés –. Soy el chofer, Seth Clearwater. Por favor sígame - su expresión era ansiosa, sugiriendo que acababa de pronunciar un discurso bien ensayado.

Sin más, se hizo cargo del equipaje y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Elizabeth y Anthony corrieron adelante y Bella apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos. Estaba más fresco afuera, pero ella lo notó al ir hacia el aparcamiento. Seth cargaba las maletas en un Rolls-Royce. Bella levantó una ceja. Tenía que ser un auto alquilado, decidió. Una aparición personal de Edward habría sido mucho más impresionante.

-¿Está lejos? – Seth la miró sin expresión -. ¿Vamos a ir muy lejos? – refraseó.

-Lo siento señora. No hablo inglés – confesó el con preocupación en español.

Cerró la puerta, encerrándolos en el lujoso interior. Con espíritu de rebeldía Bella se quitó los zapatos y flexionó los pies.

Pronto corrían por la autopista y transcurrió casi una hora antes que se internaran en intricadas carreteras rurales. El coche comenzó a bajar de velocidad en la cima de una pronunciada colina y dio la vuelta hacia una entrada cerrada por altas rejas de hierro. Con silencio electrónico, las puertas se abrieron y ellos pasaron.

Bella se irguió y miró. El camino terminaba frente a un enorme edificio que hacía alarde de unas esbeltas columnas y arcos de un estilo arquitectónico que tenía fuertes reminiscencias de un palacio morisco. Una exótica mezcla de buganvillas rojas y violetas, caía en cascada sobre las paredes. Urnas de piedras de hortensias y geranios embellecidos con palmas y fuentes lanzaban brillantes chorros de agua hacia el aire caliente e inmóvil.

Su ceño fruncido de asombrada incomprensión, se desvaneció. Era obvio que Edward los había registrado en un hotel. ¡Debió haberlos adivinado en el aeropuerto, cuando el chofer hizo acto de presencia! Era de suponer que dos semanas de fría reflexión persuadieron a Edward que la paternidad de tiempo complejo haría mella en su libertad. Y faltaban sólo dos meses y medio para el divorcio. En Londres, Edward decidió al calor del momento y ese era el resultado. Una amarga indignación traspasó a Bella mientras el auto se detenía. ¡Edward era un egoísta e hipócrita! La arrancó de su trabajo, su casa y su seguridad por un capricho y ahora los alojaba en un hotel, donde no le causaron inconvenientes.

-¡Papi! – gritó Anthony y mientras Seth abría la puerta, los gemelos corrieron en estampía hacia el hombre que se hallaba de pie en la terraza.

Bella bajó del auto con mucho menos prisa, con una sonrisa helada en los labios. Una enorme cantidad de abrazos, besos y frenéticas frases era intercambiada entre padre e hijos.

-¿Por qué no estuviste en el aeropuerto? – demandó Elizabeth.

-La abuela... mi abuela, no se siente bien – explicaba Edward mientras Bella se tomaba su tiempo para reunirse con ellos -. La verán mañana, cuando se sienta mejor. Está ansiosa por conocerlos.

Un color rojo que tenía poco que ver con el calor, calentaba la piel de Bella, una bandera de culpabilidad por sus desagradables suposiciones en cuanto a las razones atrás de su fallida aparición en el aeropuerto.

-¿Podemos ir al jardín? – preguntó Anthony.

-Sí, pero no se metan al agua – decretó Edward. Mientras los gemelos corrían, los ricos ojos verdes, se posaron en Bella -. Pareces cansada. Debes descansar un poco.

-Oh, nos acompañarás a cenar, ¿verdad?

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron.

-¡A dónde me habría de ir?

Bella encogió los hombros.

-Sólo me preguntaba. No me gustaría que te esforzaras demasiado por nosotros – Bella lanzó una mirada de admiración a los alrededores -. No me quejo, este es un bello hotel. Y mientras tú pagues la cuenta...

-Este no es un hotel, Bella – declaró tenso -. Es mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? - Bella rió y luego lo observó buscando un signo de humor, sin encontrarlo -. No estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-Tendría un extraño sentido del humor, si lo hiciera.

El silencio fue roto por un fuerte chapoteo seguido por un grito y un chirrido. Profiriendo una maldición, Edward corrió hacia el jardín. Los gemelos salían del estanque que era del tamaño de una piscina.

-¿Qué les dije? – rugió Edward...

-Yo quería sentarme en la hoja grande – aulló Elizabeth.

-Edward... – intervino Bella.

-¡Métete a la casa y tápate las orejas si no quieres escuchar esto! – le gritó exasperado.

Les explicó el peligro. Dibujó una horrible descripción de la muerte de un ahogado. Cuando terminó, los gemelos estaban más que contritos. La presencia de dos doncellas uniformadas y una mujer mayor vestida de negro, obligó a Bella a contenerse.

Edward dio instrucciones en español y Elizabeth y Anthony fueron retirados chorreando de la escena por las doncellas de ojos oscuros, que trataban de ocultar sus sonrisas. La mujer mayor se quedó.

-Ella es Sue, mi ama de llaves – murmuró Edward con suavidad.

-Buenas tardes, señora. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje – el rostro acogedor de Sue estaba surcado por una agradable sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Sue. Me da gusto estar aquí – mintió Bella, temblando.

-Nos gustaría el café en la sala – Edward despidió a la mujer con una inclinación de su cabeza cobriza. Miró a Bella -. Estás enojada conmigo. Todo lo que los niños necesitan es una mano firme. Tienen que aprender que cuando digo no, es no. Cuando tú dices no, a veces es tal vez, a veces sí, por favor. En realidad no me importa esa indecisión; añade sabor a las cosas.

Todavía estremecida, Bella lo siguió en silencio hasta la terraza, donde lo procedió a través de las puertas arqueadas del balcón. Con una sensación de irrealidad, llegaron a una habitación muy grande y elegante.

Todo lo que veía gritaba dinero establecido hacía largo tiempo y exclusividad, colecciones reunidas durante generaciones y exhibidas con descuido.

La casa de Edward. ¿Cómo era posible? No podía creerlo. Estaba todavía a brazas de profundidad de la sorpresa. Seguramente los tesoros de esa casa quedaban en manos de Edward por la familia de su padre. Él nunca le habló de ellos. Durante dos años de matrimonio, mantuvo ese secreto. Ni una pista, nada s ele escapó ni por accidente.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? – no pudo contener más la sensación de lastimado enojo y traición que luchaban en su interior -. Me hiciste aparecer como una tonta – agitó la cabeza -. Me siento humillada.

-Durante nuestro matrimonio, yo no era bienvenido aquí en Alcázar – le informó tajante -. No recibí nada de la familia aunque tenía derecho legal a un ingreso de ella. Mi abuelo, Aro, me odiaba y debo confesar que yo no tenía gran afecto por él.

-¿Él te odiaba?

-A principios de este año. Aro murió en un accidente automovilístico. Si el destino no interviene, habrían pasado muchos años antes que recibiera mi herencia y no habría venido como un limosnero – sus ojos verdes relampaguearon -. No habría razón para que alardeara de lo que no podía ofrecerte. Es por eso que no lo mencioné antes.

Sue entró con una bandeja con café y emparedados.

-No quiero nada – murmuró Bella cuando el ama de llaves se iba.

-No seas tonta - Edward sirvió café -. No cenaremos antes de las diez.

-La comida me ahogaría – afirmó Bella con honestidad -. Me apetece más el aire fresco – abrió las puertas francesas y salió a la terraza.

-Bella...

-¿Cuánto dinero tienes? – preguntó ella con crudeza deliberada.

Edward se reclinó en una columna.

-No lo sé – fijó sus impacientes ojos verdes sobre el perfil de Bella -. Es la propiedad y los intereses comerciales. Los Masen siempre fueron eficientes para adorar y doblar el poderoso dólar. Industrias Santo Amalgamadas.

Bella se puso blanca. Había escuchado ese nombre durante las cenas en discusiones de negocio en la casa de sus padres. Santo era un conglomerado gigante multinacional con un pie en Europa y el otro firmemente plantado en Norteamérica. Igualar la herencia de Edward era como pedirle a ella que caminara sobre la luna.

-Como sucesor de Aro, soy el accionista mayoritario. Si hubiera podido llevarse sus acciones a la tumba, lo habría hecho.

-tengo ganas de caminar – su voz era ahogada, mientras descendía los escalones.

Se sentía enferma. El dinero significaba poder. Poder era todo lo que se necesitaba para quitarle a los niños. Era sorprendente que Edward no le hubiera dicho nada de eso en Londres. Tengo u buen caso, dijo con lo que era una nauseabunda subestimación. Ella no podía competir con Industrias Santo. Escuchó la voz de Alice aquel día en su apartamento.

-Kate me contó que él proviene de una familia muy rica – Kate debía tener acceso a información privilegiada. La prensa todavía tenía que relacionar a Edward Cullen con los intereses masivos de Industrias Santo.

-¿Dios mío, qué te pasa? – demandó Edward a su lado.

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿De veras hablaba en serio? Anthony y Elizabeth nunca serían suyos de nuevo. Edward se encargaría de ello. ¿Por qué yo, Señor, por qué yo?

-Esperaba que estuvieras delirante de júbilo – demandó Edward a su lado.

-¡Dios mío te odio! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Te odio! – exclamó Bella, al recuperar la palabra. Plantó las manos sobre el pecho de Edward cuando él intentó tomarla en brazos, le dio un violento empujón y observó con satisfacción cómo caía en el estanque de lirios con un enorme chapoteo que la empapó a ella también.

-¡Me moría de preocupación por no tener dinero cuando estábamos casados! – gritó -. ¡Y tú ni siquiera me dejaste usar mi fideicomiso! ¡Oh, no, tuve que vivir sin comodidades y todo el tiempo tuviste todo esto atrás! ¡Te esforzaste en horrorizar a mis padres! ¡Le dijiste a mi madre que eras un gitano! ¡Que nunca conociste a tu padre! ¿Cuántos padres querrían que su hija adolescente se casara con un gitano sin un trabajo estable y un problema de actitud?

El agua estaba quieta. Bella parpadeó con rapidez. ¿En dónde estaba Edward? Oh, Dios, Dios. Quitándose los zapatos como enajenada, saltó al agua. Algo viscoso rozó su pantorrilla y se encogió. Edward salió a la superficie, retirando el cabello chorreante de su frente y con un malvado brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-¡C...erdo! ¡Eres un sapo! ¡Cómo te atreves a asustarme así! – expresó Bella con indignación.

No era fácil salir del estanque, entorpecida por la falda mojada. Edward salió, sólo que no la puso en el suelo de nuevo. La tomó en brazos.

-Si tu madre pudiera verte ahora – murmuró con burla.

-¡Te lo merecías!

Edward estudiaba las facciones demacradas de Bella.

-Pareces un fantasma...y pesas lo que un pequeño saco de huesos – criticó -. No me gustan las mujeres flacas. Estás atentando contra tu salud.

-Oh, déjame en paz – murmuró Bella, cercana a las lágrimas.

-Necesitas descansar. Dio, Bella – murmuró él – estás terrible.

La subió por una larga escalera y hubo el sonido de una puerta que se abría, la voz ansiosa de una mujer y después silencio. Abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo una mirada de determinación en los tensos rasgos de Edward. La puso de pie y Bella percibió la amenaza por anticipado.

-Puedo hacerlo sola – murmuró con rapidez.

-¡No seas mojigata! Si apenas puedes tenerte de pie – le recriminó él, quitándole la blusa de algodón y ahogando su respuesta. La falda cayó a sus pies.

-¡Están secas! – jadeó antes que él pudiera acercar un dedo a sus breves prendas íntimas.

-Bueno – la alzó y la acomodó sobre la cama, colocando la colcha sin ceremonias sobre ella -. Duérmete – la urgió.

Envuelta, se acostó mientras él corría las cortinas. Estaba en una cama del tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Fue todo lo que pudo notar antes que las sombras la envolvieran. Se quedaría acostada hasta que él se fuera. No estaba tan cansada. En dos minutos se levantaría de nuevo.

* * *

ola chikas!

espero ke les haya gustado nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

**El retrato**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION **

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Un ligero llamado a la puerta despertó a Bella. Sue entró en silencio, encendiendo una lámpara a considerable distancia de la cama antes de presentarle sonriendo una bata. Bella se levantó, dando un vistazo a las magníficas comodidades de su habitación. Exploró a través de una puerta comunicante y encontró un vestidor completamente equipado, con un baño adyacente que contenía una exótica bañera hundida. No podía sentirse más desorientada. La sensación fue reforzada cuando Sue reapareció seguida de una doncella.

-Esta es Irina, señora. Está aprendiendo inglés – anunció Sue con alegría -. Espero que la encuentre satisfactoria.

-Muchas gracias, Sue – Bella no pudo pensar en algo más que decir. ¿Una doncella? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con una doncella personal? El personal de sus padres consistía en un ama de llaves, una cocinera y un jardinero que iba a diario del pueblo. Nunca hubo una doncella.

Bella preguntó dónde estaba su ropa e Irina le indicó con timidez el vestidor. Bella extrajo un vestido azul zafiro y con una sonrisa de disculpa desapareció en el baño. Eran las nueve y media y quería ver a los gemelos antes de bajar a cenar. Miró el baño y la ducha con pesar y tuvo que conformarse con lavarse antes de renovar su maquillaje y cepillarse el cabello.

Irina no estuvo ociosa en su ausencia. La cama estaba tendida y la ropa que se quitó había desaparecido. Irina estaba arreglando uno de los camisones con cuidado sobre la colcha.

-¿Los niños están abajo? – inquirió Bella.

-La llevaré con ellos, señora. Los niños están en la cama.

Su hija dormía como una princesa real en una cama con dosel del que colgaban cortinas de encaje. La habitación estaba recién decorada; los muebles eran infantiles y más juguetes de los que Bella viera alguna vez en un lugar, fuera de una juguetería, llenaban cada rincón disponible. Cruzando el pasillo, Anthony yacía, muerto para el mundo, en una cama en forma de un coche de carreras en miniatura.

-Tengo que recuperar cuatro años – en chaqueta formal blanca, de corte soberbio y pantalones negros estrechos, Edward se veía impresionante, como un hidalgo español, mientras cruzaba la alfombra para reunirse con ella -. No quiero consentirlos, pero quise comprarles todo lo que veía – confió con una ligera dureza en su profunda voz -. Tal vez compré demasiado, pero pensé que estas cosas ayudarían a que no sintieran nostalgia.

-La nostalgia por lo general no florece en la versión infantil del paraíso. No les hará daño por esta única vez – concedió Bella -. No estoy muy elegante, ¿verdad? Me temo que no traje nada largo.

-No trajiste muchas maletas, tampoco. No importa – expresó él -. Puedes comprar más ropa.

En la escalera curva de mármol, Edward la tomó de la mano.

-¿En dónde está tu anillo de matrimonio? – demandó.

-Ya no lo tengo.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? – Edward lo miró con incredulidad.

-Lo regalé a Oxfam. Una buena causa, estarás de acuerdo.

-¿Lo reglaste? – repitió tronante -. ¿Qué clase de mujer regala su anillo de matrimonio?

-Del tipo que no le da mucha importancia – afirmó Bella y continuó bajando la escalera.

-Compraré otro anillo y lo usarás en toda ocasión – ordenó tenso.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Si es tan importante, usaré uno, pero por favor, no me avergüences con algo ostentoso. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, Edward, pero me he estado divorciando de ti desde hace cinco años. Hace mucho que no pienso en mí como una mujer casada.

-Eso también puedo arreglártelo – la indignación hizo chispear sus ojos.

Un joven delgado estaba de pie con una bebida en la sala. Con notable desprecio en sus rasgos, levantó su copa a lo alto cuando ellos entraron a la habitación.

-Permíteme brindar por la ruborosa novia – habló con un marcado acento norteamericano.

-Bella ha sido mi esposa por casi siete años – repuso Edward con helado reproche -. Bella, este es mi primo, Jacob Masen y Black.

-Bienvenida, Bella – pronunció Jacob con burla -. Edward me interpretó mal. Sólo quise decir que para mi familia, tú eres todavía una novia. Nos enteramos de tu existencia apenas la semana pasada. Edward tiene una memoria tan mala en lo concerniente a las de tu sexo. Apenas hace un mes...

-¡Basta! – lo silenció Edward con desprecio -. Estás ebrio. Ofendes

Jacob levantó una mano en señal de disculpa y vació su copa.

-No digas más. No voy a quedarme – miró a Edward con odio abierto -. No tengo estómago para la cena de celebración de Sue. ¿Qué tengo yo que celebrar?

Edward la sorprendió al sonreír con diversión cuando Jacob salía.

-¿Qué te gustaría beber, gatita?

-Ginebra y limón – frunció el ceño -. ¿De qué se trata?

-No es muy complejo – la boca de Edward se torció con sorna -. Si no hubiera sido por mi advenimiento a este mundo, el padre de Jacob habría heredado a la muerte de Aro. Jacob creció viéndome como un usurpador y un intruso. La noticia de que soy el padre de un heredero varón, llegó como un golpe final, devastador – comentó con cruel ironía -. Ahora no hay esperanza de que Jacob o su padre reclamen alguna vez lo que todavía les gusta creer que debió ser suyo.

-¿Pero cómo pueden ellos creer eso? – sondeó Bella -. Tú viniste aquí de niño.

Edward le dirigió una severa sonrisa.

-Soy hijo de una gitana. Para Aro mi sola existencia era un insulto al nombre de la familia. Nunca me aceptó. Pasó más de diez años luchando por el desacreditar la legitimidad de mi nacimiento. Su cruzada para desheredarme, le dio a Jacob y a sus padres una falsa esperanza.

-¡Tú eras sólo un niño!

-pero debes recordar que lo que estaba en juego es muy alto. Si Aro hubiera tenido éxito, habría hecho un generoso acuerdo respecto a mí. En la victoria, no habría sido poco caritativo. Los Masen son una familia muy rica y muy conservadora con un orgullo inmenso. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió Aro cuando le fui presentado?

-¡De todos modos eras su nieto!

-Pero él se olvidó de mi padre antes que yo naciera. Papá fue la oveja negra de la familia. Era borracho, mujeriego y jugador y esas eran fallas menores de su personalidad.

-Eso no debía hace ninguna diferencia. ¡Tu padre había muerto! - ¡Dios Santo, qué terrible infancia debió tener! Después del abandono de su madre, fue rechazado una y otra vez por la familia de su padre. Una familia que no tenía ni la pobreza ni la ignorancia que disculpara su comportamiento. Involuntariamente, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas.

Un índice acarició la brillante humedad de sus pestañas.

-Eres tan emotiva, querida. Me fascinas. ¿En dónde estaba tu corazón cuando yo te di el mío?

Con la respiración entrecortada, Bella no s atrevió a hablar.

-Yo era demasiado romántico. Te amé desde el primer momento en que te ví. Me tomó más de un momento para olvidarte de nuevo. Pero eso está en el pasado y ya no lo anhelo. Mi alma no era mía y en mi corazón yo necesitaba ser libre. Mientras tú tuvieras eso en mente, nuestro matrimonio habría sido muy civilizado. Ya no tengo el deseo ardiente de compartir cada uno de tus pensamientos. Eso debería hacerte sentir mejor.

-Eso no me hace sentir nada cómoda – Bella se había puesto muy pálida -. Es una receta para el desastre. Yo vine aquí por los niños...

-No te hagas la mártir, gatita. No tengo tiempo para eso – le advirtió Edward -. Estás aquí al fin en el corazón de tus máximas ambiciones y expectativas. Estoy seguro que hasta tus padres harán a un lado sus prejuicios y nos visitaran. Así que no hables de desastres.

Edward podía ser cruel, muy cruel, cuando quería. Y ella no se equivocó al notar su cambio de humor desde su llegada. Antes que pudiera considerar con más profundidad ese pensamiento, el sonido de unas voces, envió su atención hacia la puerta.

-Bella... permíteme presentarte a los padres de Jacob, mis tíos – anunció Edward-. Billy y Sarah.

Sarah era alta, rubia y muy delgada. Sus ojos azules eran fríos como gemas y tan duros como los diamantes que brillaban en su cuello. Billy era corpulento y fornido, con un rostro cruzado por las marcadas líneas y tenía modales cordiales. La llegada de Bella fue reconocida por Sarah con el mínimo interés y cortesía. Billy hacía intentos esporádicos para aliviar la tensión con comentarios insustanciales. Edward no hizo menor esfuerzo por conversar. La amarga antipatía que mantenía la conversación a un nivel apropiado, era atemorizante. Fue un alivio cuando Sue anunció la cena.

Tomaron asiento en un comedor espléndido, enriquecido por un dramático esquema de colores escarlata y oro. La larga mesa parecía dispuesta para un banquete.

-Me sorprende que Rosalie no esté aquí – comentó Sarah con agudeza.

-Está trabajando en su próxima colección – murmuró Edward -. La carrera de una diseñadora de modas es precaria. La abuela lo entiende.

-Yo soy su madre y no la entiendo – la mirada que Sarah dirigió a Edward era venenosa -. Rosalie se ha convertido en una extraña para nosotros y tú tienes la culpa. Eres tú quien destruyó su matrimonio- la animaste a abandonar a Royce – acusó Lucía -. Ahora financias su dichosa carrera. Lo que Rosalie quiere, lo recibe, ¿verdad?

-Es una sensación nueva, que ella disfruta – la sonrisa de Edward era sardónica.

-Mi pobre Jacob no recibe esa generosidad – la voz de Sarah era cada vez más estridente.

-No predicaré nepotismo en la empresa para beneficio de Jacob - Edward se volvió hacia Billy, indicando que el tema estaba cerrado.

-Mañana regresaremos a Nueva York – anunció Sarah.

-La abuela se decepcionará. respondió Edward sin expresión.

-Es la excitación, no la decepción lo que es peligroso para ella – Sarah sonrió con frialdad a Bella -. Tu llegada casi la mata, me pregunto por qué.

-Sarah – murmuró Edward -. Puedes insultarme a mí, pero no a mi esposa.

-¿Por qué?¿Me maldecirás si te desobedezco? – Sarah observó a Bella con desprecio -. Cuidado. Edward es más gitano que Masen. Solía encender una vela antes de subir a un avión. Los gitanos son muy supersticiosos, muy retrógradas. Viven de mentiras y engaños. La educación, como vez, se desperdició con Edward.

-La tuya no hizo mucho por ti – comentó Bella si poder reprimir su mal humor.

Edward echó la cabeza oscura hacia atrás y rió con apreciación.

-Cuidado, Sarah. Mi esposa no es tan callada como parece.

-¿Por qué no nos agradeces lo que hicimos por Edward? – demandó a Bella -. Cuando él llegó a Alcázar, era un pequeño y sucio salvaje. Robaba comida y vivía como un animal. Era violento, me amenazó con un cuchillo...

-Porque me golpeaste – dijo Edward, con tanta suavidad, que Bella apenas lo escuchó. La cara de su tía era una máscara inexpresiva. Levantó su copa de vino -. Creo que ya escuchamos bastante de la educación del pequeño salvaje. Guárdalo para tus reuniones de caridad, Sarah.

La mujer se puso de pie. Dijo algo desagradable en su propio idioma, arrojó la servilleta y salió de la habitación. Billy también se levantó, ruborizado.

-Debo ofrecerles a ambos mis más fervientes disculpas. La enfermedad de mi madre puso a Sarah bajo una gran tensión – musitó sin convicción -. Perdónenme, pero debo ir con ella. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – pudo decir Bella, notando los ojos casi suplicantes de Billy en dirección a Edward.

-Buenas noches, Billy – había un dejo irónico en la entonación del pintor.

La escena perturbó a Bella. Su estómago había dado un desagradable salto mortal cuando al fin se dio cuenta que Billy y Sarah eran los tíos a los que una vez se les diera la responsabilidad de criar a Edward. Billy era débil, y dominado por Sarah. Y Bella vio más que malicia en los ojos de Sarah, distinguió un odio frío. Su imaginación visualizó a una Sarah amargada, comprometida contra su voluntad con el papel de madre sustituta. Miró escrutadora a Edward. Descansando con indolencia en su silla, Edward tenía la indolente actitud de un tigre bien alimentado.

-Podrías haber sido más amable con Billy – se escuchó decir.

-¿Por qué? No puede controlar a su esposa ni a su hijo. No debería haberla traído – contestó Edward -. No te confundas. Billy es el satélite de Sarah.

-Es evidente que tu prima Rosalie es el único miembro de la familia que cae en una categoría diferente.

-Sí. Rosalie y yo estamos muy unidos – los ojos verdes descansaron sobre ella impasibles -. Es seguro que la veamos antes que termine el verano.

-Es tarde y ha sido un largo día – declaró Bella -. Creo que iré a la cama.

Edward sonrió, con una sonrisa perezosa que sin embargo, tenía una cualidad elusiva que incrementó la inquietud de Bella.

-Un momento, Bella – murmuró-. Tengo un repentino deseo de saber de Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa con Jasper? – para su fastidio, sonaba a la defensiva y su cutis se manchó de rubor -. Supuso que Elizabeth estuvo hablando de él.

-¿Dormiste con él aquella noche? – preguntó con despreocupación.

-¡Me sorprende que no hayas interrogado a Elizabeth sobre eso también!

-¡Cielos!, ¿qué clase de padre crees que soy? – demandó él con disgusto -. No la interrogué acerca de nada. Fue ella quien me interrogó a mí. Estaba perturbada por lo que vio y, lo que sea que hayas hecho esa noche, deberías haber tratado con más tacto a la niña.

El desarrollo del diálogo tomaba un curso que molestaba a Bella.

-¡Tal vez lo habría hecho de haber sabido que habría algún problema, pero ella estaba dormida cuando él se fue y ella no lo mencionó de nuevo! Y yo tenía muchas otras cosas en qué ocuparme los últimos días.

-Bueno, pero todavía aguardo una respuesta a mi pregunta original – Edward respiró con impaciencia -. No pudiste darme una respuesta directa. Esa es siempre tu costumbre, Bella. La verdad no debe ser evitada o ignorada. Te lo digo ahora, no es así como funcionará esta vez este matrimonio.

-¿Crees que lo pensé? – Bella estaba enojada, herida y confusa, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Pudiste hacerlo. Las mujeres airadas no siempre aciertan en los métodos que emplean para vengarse. Tú estabas muy enojada conmigo y si él ya era tu amante, no diría que estaba fuera de los límites de lo posible.

-¡Gracias por el voto de confianza! – Bella estaba furiosa -. No tengo la costumbre de usar mi cuerpo para atacar a otro hombre. Y Jasper no es y nunca fue mi amante.

-Muchas gracias, gatita – murmuró él con gentileza -. ¿Te dolió mucho decirlo?. Está bien. Nos deshicimos de Jasper. No me parecía alguien interesante.

-Quiere casarse conmigo – Bella se puso rígida.

Edward la estremeció al estallar con una carcajada.

-Todavía no conozco un candidato más improbable para la bigamia.

-No le veo el chiste – repuso ella -. Me voy a la cama.

-¿Evitaría yo que una mujer se vaya a su cama? – se burló.

Bella subió con lentitud la magnífica escalera, todavía sacudida por la volátil habilidad de Edward de cambiar de una fría melancolía a una súbita diversión. Estaba molesta cuando Rosalie volvió de nuevo a sus pensamientos, como una gaviota en busca de mástil. Estaba muy unido a su prima... ¿por qué no? Edward debió alegrarse de tener una amiga en esa casa.

Con la desdichada esperanza de distraerse, decidió aprovechar el decadente baño adyacente a su dormitorio. Después de la siesta que tomara temprano, no estaba tan cansada como para retirarse a la cama. Mientras se deslizaba a la acariciante tibieza del agua un poco más tarde sus rebeldes pensamientos continuaron.

Sarah abominaba a Edward. ¿Exageraría Sarah al acusar a Edward de destruir el matrimonio de su hija? ¿Habrían tenido un romance Edward y Rosalie? ¿O se estaba volviendo paranoica? Era muy probable, reconoció con disgusto. ¡El alboroto que armó por lo de Charlotte! El marido de la dama estaba también alojado en el apartamento.

Desafortunadamente, la razón y los sentimientos reales, descubrió, rara vez iban juntos. La idea de Edward con otra mujer la hería de una manera insoportable. Las emociones la estaban controlando y a menos que fuera muy cuidadosa, la traicionarían de nuevo, como lo habían hecho en Londres. Y esa noche ella se sentía vulnerable, muy vulnerable.

-¿Todavía no estás en la cama?

Bella no había escuchado el leve ruido de la puerta y con un movimiento brusco se irguió y se apoderó de una toalla, enredándose en ella.

-¡Sal de aquí!

Los ardientes ojos verdes vagaban con lentitud sobre las resplandecientes curvas expuestas por la toalla mal colocada.

-Bella... – pronunció ronco, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta para cerrarla -. Quédate donde estás.

-¡Abre esa puerta! – exclamó Bella al salir de la bañera.

En respuesta, Edward se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer con abierto desafío. Una mano impaciente soltó su corbata de moño.

-Soñé contigo en ese baño...

-Te lo advierto, Edward.

-¿Qué es lo que me adviertes? – dejó caer la corbata y se empezó a quitar la camisa -. Mejor sorpréndeme. Me gustan las sorpresas – murmuró provocador.

-¿Quieres dejar de quitarte la ropa? – Bella perdió su batalla por la dignidad y chilló alarmada cuando una musculosa extensión de su pecho saltó a la vista.

-¿Quieres que me meta en el agua vestido?

-¡si yo fuera hombre, te arrojaría en este momento! – exclamó Bella con furia.

-No necesitas arrojarme, yo voy gustoso...con entusiasmo –insistió.

-¡No voy a compartir el baño contigo!

-Eres una puritana. No te preocupes. Podemos solucionar el problema – declaró.

Por una fracción de segundo, Bella se quedó fascinada por la poderosa atracción de Edward. Si lo hubiera querido, Edward la habría hecho bailar un vals sobre carbones encendidos. Después de una pausa, Bella contestó:

-¡Estoy demasiado molesta y quiero que te vayas!

-¿Qué me vaya dónde? – Edward examinaba la bañera con pesar.

-A tu propio dormitorio, ¿a dónde más? – se aprovechó de la quietud de Edward y pasó frente a él, abriendo la puerta para entrar al dormitorio.

-Tu estás en mi dormitorio. Siempre puedo dibujar una raya con gis en el centro de la cama. Sería como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Tu dormitorio? ¡No voy a compartir esta habitación contigo! – exclamó indignada.

-Lo harás. No vamos a tener habitaciones separadas – afirmó él con fiereza, toda la burla desapareció -. Por años, vivimos apartado, pero ahora que nos reconciliamos...

-¡Yo no me reconcilié contigo! – lo interrumpió Bella con furia -. ¡no estoy ni un poco reconciliada con lo que me hiciste hace cinco años y nunca lo estaré!

-Yo tengo iguales motivos para sentir lo mismo – respondió con aspereza -. ¿Pero de qué nos sirve eso ahora? El sexo no es u arma, gatita y no te permitiré usarlo como si lo fuera.

Bajo la mirada indignada de Bella, Edward regresó al baño. Bella dejó caer la toalla y buscó su camisón, sintiéndose menos expuesta entre sus pliegues. Ese no era el mejor momento para una confrontación. Mañana hablaría con Sue. De ninguna manera compartiría esa habitación. ¿Y la cama? ¡Los pájaros cantarían en el calor del infierno antes que ella repitiera ese error fatal! Fijó su atención en el bien acojinado sofá a la izquierda de la ventana. Arrastró la colcha de la cama y volvió por una almohada.

La furia la abrumaba, golpeó la almohada y se acomodó en su cama improvisada. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a hacerle proposiciones después de lo que dijera en Londres?

Edward reapareció, desnudo, excepto por una toalla atada con despreocupación sobre las esbeltas caderas. Si todo lo demás fallaba, reflexionó con abstracción, siempre podía quedarse sentada y mirarlo.

Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de su error. Edward se agachó, la levantó y la dejó caer sobre la cama. Arrojó la toalla por los aires y la sujetó sobre la cama cuando ella intentó levantarse de nuevo.

-Ese camisón es espantoso, repelaría a nueve de cada diez hombres – pronunció Edward pensativo -. Pero yo todavía te estoy viendo con la toalla, esa pequeña toalla. Esto es inútil.

El resentimiento atravesó a Bella. Edward no jugaba limpio. Ella no podía luchar contra su fuerza superior.

-Sujetarme sobre la cama es una faceta más de lo que tú llamas un matrimonio civilizado?

-Bella – reprochó él -. Sin duda no esperas que yo sea civilizado veinticuatro horas al día. Me dijiste que era una mujer razonable.

-Esta no es mi idea de una relación, Edward.

-Pero todavía estamos buscando esta relación – le indicó despacio.

-¡Está bien, si lo quieres en un inglés simple, no estoy de humor para otro experimento! – exclamó Bella.

-Esta noche... – el pulgar de Edward se movió acariciante sobre la sensitiva piel interior de su muñeca - ...hacemos el amor, no experimentamos y mañana, yo pinto.

-¿P...pintar? – Bella se aferró al comentario irrelevante.

-Interfieres en mi concentración – murmuró él.

Un asombroso escalofrío de excitación se arrastró por las extremidades inferiores de Bella. Le costó un tremendo esfuerzo permanecer rígida.

-Si hubiera algo pesado a mi alcance, tu concentración sería el menor de tus problemas – pero su pulla era temblorosa y confusa. Algo imperdonable le sucedía a su propia concentración.

-Me gusta que discutas conmigo – Edward la miró con la sensual tonalidad de la miel silvestre, lo que la hizo sentir un estremecimiento en la boca del estómago -. Pero no esta noche.

Sin intentarlo, los músculos de Bella perdían tensión, cediendo al abrazo del duro y viril cuerpo de Edward. Las ventanas de su nariz se movieron, reaccionando al familiar narcotizante aroma de él y un esquivo calor comenzó a atravesarla.

-No.

-De acuerdo – murmuró Edward, interpretándola mal deliberadamente.

Bella levantó la vista hacia él entre brumas y en alguna parte, en el interior de su cabeza, una vocecita de razón le gritaba alarmada. Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que le sucedía. Edward le llevó la mano hasta sus labios y la punta de su lengua inscribió con lentitud un trazo erótico sobre su palma. Tuvo el efecto más extraordinario en ella, haciéndola emitir un leve gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Edward bajó su boca provocativo cerca de la de ella y dejó que su lengua se sumergiera entre los labios abiertos de Bella, en una caricia que era más dulce que la miel, más embriagante que el vino y Bella se arqueó hacia arriba, invitándolo.

-Ves – susurró Edward con suavidad -. El alcohol no es necesario.

* * *

ola chikas!

espero k les haya gustado

nos leemos la proxima :)


	9. Chapter 9

**El retrato**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 8

Edward rodó hacia un lado, llevando a Bella con él, el ardor y el hambre estaban patentes en el brillo de sus ojos, mientras la rodeaba con manos posesivas. Bella podía haberse perdido en aquel momento en el poderoso hechizo de Edward.

-Tócame – ordenó Edward con voz entrecortada.

El rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando Edward encontró sus manos y extendió sus dedos.

-No puedo – jadeó desolada.

La boca de Edward la quemaba como hierro ardiente, exigiendo y recibiendo su respuesta, enviando pequeñas lenguas de fuego por sus debilitadas extremidades. La mano de Bella se extendió sobre su torso palido, sintiendo el loco tronar de los latidos de su corazón y la tentadora humedad de su piel. Su camisón se hallaba enredado en sus caderas, obligándola a hacer contacto con los muslos de Edward. Los músculos de su vientre duro y plano se contrajeron con violencia bajo los dedos exploradores y ella retiró pronto la mano, injuriando su propia torpeza.

-Maldición – gruñó Edward como si estuviera en agonía.

Sus manos apretaron las caderas de Bella, y otra maldición hirió sus oídos cuando él se enredó en los pliegues de su camisón. La prenda ofensora fue tratada sin misericordia y la urgencia de Edward hizo que derritieran los huesos de Bella. Al rozar un amplio hombro en la oscuridad, la chica apretó sus labios febriles contra el encanto de su carne.

Edward reaccionó aplastándola contra el colchón.

-Por Dios, él no te enseñó tanto – una satisfacción primitiva bordada cada sílaba. Bella frunció el ceño fugazmente, pero no relacionó su significado. La boca de Edward había encontrado el suave y aromático valle entre sus senos y todo poder de pensamiento fue echado al olvido. Su lengua acarició un tenso pezón rosa, provocándolo, hasta que los dedos de Bella se clavaron en su enredado cabello y él puso fin a la tortura.

Edward levantó la cabeza de los hinchados senos y dejó que sus manos delinearan la tierna carne de Bella, haciéndola arquear la espalda moviéndose sobre su estremecido estómago, para deslizarse contra ella donde más necesitaba ser tocada. El anhelo en su interior se intensificaba, la presión crecía y el movimiento de su mano mientras exploraba con delicadeza el húmedo calor de su feminidad, la hizo sollozar su nombre con convulsivo placer, haciéndola perder el control.

La danza del amor era más erótica y más exigente de lo que alguna vez soñara. Bella se abandonó, aislada de todo, excepto las insistentes demandas de su propio cuerpo. Hubo una gloriosa sensación de unidad, de una unión que iba más allá de lo físico, mientras su espina se arqueaba en éxtasis y era devorada por ola tras ola de estremecedora liberación.

Le tomó tiempo volver a la realidad. Edward ya no estaba con ella. Era una sombra plateada al lado de la puerta abierta que conducía al balcón. El mínimo rastro de una brisa hizo flotar las cortinas que habían sido corridas, refrescando su piel húmeda. Se volvió hacia la orilla de la cama, en medio de una bruma feliz, sensual.

-¿Edward?

-Duérmete.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – susurró ella.

-No quieres saberlo.

Bella apretó su rostro ardiente contra la almohada fría. Cuando Edward le hacía el amor, el pasado y el presente desaparecían. No había pensamiento o disciplina lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse a lo que él podía hacerla sentir. El lo sabía ahora, sin sombra de dudas. Si ella hubiera poseído la misma habilidad siete años atrás, su matrimonio podría haber sobrevivido.

La sumisión silenciosa no fue suficiente para satisfacer a Edward. Ella no lo rechazó. Al final, él la rechazaba. Y mientras la brecha se ampliaba entre ellos, los malos entendidos comenzaron a multiplicarse. Se rindió bajo sus términos a una experiencia puramente física que nada tenía que ver con el lazo del matrimonio y menos aun con los sentimientos. ¿Eso lo haría sentirse bien? Su estómago se revolvió. ¿Empataría eso el marcador por el golpe que ella le propinara en una ocasión a su ego? Pero, ¿en dónde estaba su triunfo? El melancólico silencio no sugería satisfacción.

-Quiero saber – afirmó desafiante.

-Es la ironía más exquisita – los ojos verdes se movieron de la cama desordenada al rostro ruborizado de Bella, con significado explícito -. Pensaba en años atrás. Entonces, esto podría habernos salvado...no para siempre, comprendes, pero nos habría dado un poco más de tiempo.

-No lo creo – la fría actitud filosófica de Edward le daba escalofríos -. Después de lo que sucedió en Nueva York...

-Esa fue la punta del iceberg - interrumpió él -. Ningún matrimonio puede sobrevivir sin confianza y sin comunicación.

-Tu idea de la comunicación era una trifulca. No lo encontraba alentador. ¿Y en cuanto a confianza? – murmuró tensa -. La confianza debe ganarse.

-¿De veras? Te amaba y me casé contigo. ¿Qué más querías?

-Gran cosa – exclamó Bella.

-Sí...para mí lo era; es el compromiso más importante que he hecho en mi vida.

-Me acuerdo de ti llegando al amanecer, sin una sola palabra de explicación.

-¿Preguntaste a dónde había estado? ¡No! – exclamó él.

-Si estás tratando de disculparte...

-¿Para qué? – demandó con fiereza -. ¿Por detenerme a dar auxilio a la víctima de un accidente? ¿Por pasar horas esperando que la policía tomara mi declaración?

-¿Viste un accidente? – Bella palideció.

-¿Qué objeto tiene hablar de eso ahora? No tiene importancia.

No carecía de importancia para Bella. Para ella, aquella noche fue la cima de la cumbre de lo que parecía una cuesta resbalosa. Podía recordar los días antes que su padre tomara un apartamento en la ciudad, las cancelaciones de última hora, las llegadas tardes, pero más que todo, recordaba el silencio de su madre, la insistencia absoluta en que se comportara como si nada sucediera. Por vez primera consideró que desconfiaba de Edward desde mucho tiempo antes que él le diera motivos para hacerlo. Su creencia de que él la traicionaría, estuvo allí, desde el principio.

-¿Oh, sí? Ahora a tus ojos, somos iguales – se burló, sus ojos brillaban intensamente sobre el pálido óvalo del rostro de Bella – todavía eres mi esposa y has dormido con otros hombres. Pero yo no debería estar mencionando este hecho ya que hemos vivido separados. Está de moda tener mala memoria, ¿verdad? Es convencional fingir indiferencia...

-Edward... interrumpió Bella.

-¡Es crudo y positivamente medieval de mi parte pensar que esa tu bella piel, tiene más huellas digitales ahora que un expediente policiaco! – terminó con crudeza -. No me gusta... ¡Y no digas que no tengo derecho a que no me guste! Todavía no me gusta. No lo acepto. No negaré lo que siento.

Bella comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Luchó contra la compulsión de decirle la verdad. Después de todo, ella no mintió en primer lugar. Las complicaciones que sobrevinieron, no era su responsabilidad. ¿o sí?

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo me sentí yo en la misma situación? – inquirió ella con inseguridad.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡De ninguna manera es lo mismo! Tú ya no me querías. Querías que me fuera. Lo dejaste bien en claro mucho antes que fuera a Nueva York.

¿Cómo pudo Edward creer eso? ¿En realidad lo sentiría? ¿Edward, tan fuerte, tan seguro de sí mismo? Recibió una fuerte sacudida al darse cuenta de que él describía cómo se sintió ella cinco años antes. La comparación. Al resucitar la angustia por el rechazo, la furia y el dolor, fue muy perturbadora. Era tan difícil para ella creer que Edward pudiera haber experimentado algo similar.

-Voy a salir – antes que ella pudiera hablar, Edward entró al vestidor.

Abrió y cerró puertas y cajones. Bella podía verlo a través de la puerta entreabierta.

-No hubo ningún otro hombre – le indicó Bella con un suspiro.

-Ya no importa.

-Nunca dije que lo hubiera habido – Bella se resistía el poderoso impulso de arrojarle algo grande y pesado -. Fue idea tuya.

-Pensé lo que quería que pensara.

-Bien, quizás una pequeña parte de mí quería que pensaras eso un tiempo – confesó Bella con cierta torpeza -. Pero ya no quiero que lo pienses.

-¡Y yo no quiero tus mentiras! – era un desdeñoso rechazo.

-Por última vez! – pronunció ella -. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Debes pensar que soy un tonto – Edward emitió una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, comienzo a pensarlo – Bella asintió furiosa -. También empiezo a preguntarme por qué es tan importante para ti.

Edward pasó sus largos dedos entre su espeso cabello cobrizo, sus rasgos eran duros y tensos.

-No comprenderías.

-Podría intentarlo – Bella tragó con dificultad.

-Pero yo no quiero que lo intentes.

Era como estrellarse con un muro de ladrillo. La puerta golpeó con suavidad el salir él y Bella se acostó de nuevo, sintiendo como si la hubiera abofeteado. Estaba perturbada, muy perturbada por su incredulidad. Edward nunca dudó antes de su palabra. Siempre confió en ella y hasta ese momento, ella no apreció lo horrible que se sentía que ya no confiaran en uno.

Bella despertó tarde la mañana siguiente, al sol cegador que se filtraba por las ventanas. Dormitó el resto de la noche. Edward no regresó y ella pasó por etapas de molestia y preocupación, antes de sucumbir a un profundo sentido de rechazo. Estaba muy dolida. La noche anterior, para ella, al menos, fue especial, o eso le pareció hasta que se negó a dormir e hizo lo que nunca hizo con Edward cuando él estaba de un humor sombrío...hacer preguntas.

Después de ducharse y lavarse el cabello, sacó una blusa y una falda color cereza y arrugó la nariz ante su reflejo poco excitante. Era gracioso que hasta ese momento reconociera que la insistencia de Alice era justificada. Su guardarropa era poco inspirador. Muy práctico, sin embargo.

-Buenos días, señora . ¿Le gustaría desayunar? – la recibió Sue.

-¿En dónde están los niños? – preguntó Bella mientras desayunaba.

-Están con Don Edward en el estudio, señora.

Eso tengo que verlo, se prometió Bella, pero se tardó en desayunar, desayunando el primer desayunado pacífico y descansado que tenía en años. Robando una última uva suculenta, se levantaba de la silla cuando Sue salió al jardín.

-Doña Sulpicia pide que la visite , señora – el ama de llaves tenía la mirada inquieta de quien cumple una orden real -. En la tarde debe descansar. ¿Vendrá ahora por favor?

-Por supuesto – Bella ocultó su aflicción atrás de una tensa sonrisa -. Espero que... doña Sulpicia se sienta mejor hoy.

-Todavía está muy débil – respondió Sue con afecto -. Pero esta mañana, que los pequeños fueron a verla, está más contenta.

Así que Elizabeth y Anthony ya conocían a su bisabuela. Entre Edward y su personal, la hacían sentir superflua como madre. Sus lazos con los niños se debilitarían aún más. ¿Estaría siendo injusta con Edward? ¿Consideraría él su presencia en esa casa permanente? Al recordar su aislamiento de la noche anterior, decidió que tenía razón en sentirse insegura.

Sue la llevó hasta una escalera de piedra y hacía otra ala. Era muy diferente a lo que viera hasta ese momento del resto de la casa.

Sue llamó a una puerta. Fue abierta por una mujer de almidonado uniforme blanco.

-Puedes irte, Leah – una voz ácida emanó de la cama de hospital, que contrastaba con la habitación amueblada con elegancia -. Si requiero tus servicios, te llamaré.

La enfermera se retiró con pronunciada renuencia.

-Ven acá, donde pueda verte bien – urgió a Bella -. Estás parada en el sol.

-Habla usted muy bien inglés – dijo la chica sin pensarlo, mirando a la anciana demacrada que la miraba de arriba abajo con sus agudos ojos azules.

-Mi padre fue diplomático en Londres muchos años – informó doña Sulpicia – por favor, siéntate. La gente de pie me marea.

Bella ocupó la silla que se hallaba al lado de la cama y soportó su escrutinio.

-Edward no se deja engañar por ninguna mujer – había una aprobación renuente en la mirada crítica de la abuela -. Pareces una dama.

-Las apariencias engañan – Bella sonrió.

-A mi edad, no soy engañada con facilidad – repuso seca doña Sulpicia -. Me gustaría preguntar por qué te separaste de mi nieto, pero están juntos de nuevo con los niños. Eso es todo lo que debe importarme – hizo una pausa -. Sin duda tienes una curiosidad por saber por qué debería importarme. Edward debe haberte contado cómo lo trató la familia.

-No lo hizo – Bella enfrentó la mirada retadora.

La anciana se reclinó contra las almohadas. La frágil mano, que se aferraba a la orilla de la cama, era el único signo de su tensión.

-Debo tratar de explicarte nuestro comportamiento.

-No es necesario – repuso Bella con incomodidad.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Estoy aquí acostada recordando lo que hice y lo que no. La conciencia...todavía me molesta – admitió de mala gana -. Una vez fuimos una familia feliz y unida. Aro y yo tuvimos tres hijos. Uno era una bendición, otro una maldición y el otro un cero a la izquierda. ¿Qué, no hablas?

Bella movió la cabeza en urgente negativa, sofocando u jadeo por la abrupta negación maternal de Edward. Como el único hijo sobreviviente, no era más popular con su madre a pesar de no tener competencia.

-Sam era el mayor, Aro y yo lo adorábamos. Sam era como el brillo del sol...todos lo amaban – aunque su atención permanecía fija en Bella, había una mirada lejana en los arrugados rasgos de la anciana -. Sam la irremplazable...

como el silencio se alargaba, Bella se humedeció los labios secos.

-¿Y el padre de Rafael?

-Carlisle – los ojos hundidos se cerraron un instante como si las imágenes le causaran pena -. Siempre estaba en dificultades, desde niño. Estaba muy celoso de Sam. Nos costó una fortuna cuando no éramos tan privilegiados como ahora. Aro no podía controlarlo. Sin embargo, tenía encanto, un encanto tremendo cuando quería usarlo. Sedujo a la chica que Sam amaba. No la quería. Lo hizo para lastimar a su hermano – murmuró con aspereza -. A Carlisle le gustaba romper cosas. Mira a Sarah ahora, tan amargada y tan desagradable...pobre Sarah. Estaba muy enamorada de Carlisle. Todavía me da lástima.

-¿Sarah? – urgió Bella, segura de haber perdido el hilo -. ¿La esposa de Billy?

-Antes de casarse con Billy, estaba comprometida con Carlisle. Este la dejó plantada una semana antes de la boda. Su comportamiento no podía ser perdonado. Aro le dijo que se fuera y desde aquel día, se negó a mantenerlo. Dos años más tarde, nos informaron de su muerte. Murió en circunstancias sórdidas. Se convirtió en narcotraficante.

-Lo siento – pero al hablar, Bella se dio cuenta con rapidez de su error al ver la amedrentadora mirada de la anciana.

-Se casó con una gitana cuando estuvo a punto de morir por causa de sus heridas en un hospital. Ella tenía muchos meses de embarazo. Se casó con ella por malicia.

-¿Malicia? – inquirió Bella.

-Sin nuestro conocimiento, Sam había tenido algún contacto con Carlisle. Carlisle sabía que Sam tenía leucemia, sabía que las probabilidades de que éste sobreviviera eran escasas y que su hijo, niño o niña, iría antes que Billy para tomar todo lo que debió ser de Sam si hubiera vivido – la delgada voz era entrecortada, por la tensión de relatar tragedia con orgullosa indiferencia -. Sam tuvo un largo período de remisión. Tuvimos esperanzas, pero no fue posible. Murió el mismo año que Edward vino a nosotros. Tal vez habríamos reaccionado de manera diferente si hubiéramos descubierto antes su existencia. Pero no sabíamos nada del matrimonio. Edward nos fue entregado como si fuera un paquete. Tenía los ojos de Carlisle y éstos nos acusaban. Aro no podía soportar mirarlo.

-Así que ustedes lo entregaron a Billy y a Sarah – Bella se sentía enferma, demasiado enferma para ocultar lo que sentía. Ahora veía todo. Sarah, cruelmente plantada y humillada por el padre de Edward, Billy de repente privado de su posición como heredero por un sobrino

-Billy accedió. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de él. – dijo doña Sulpicia a la defensiva, pero no pudo enfrentar el escrutinio de Bella. Sus delgados dedos se apretaron convulsivos sobre la cama -. Yo todavía lloraba a Sam. Edward me hacía sentir culpable. Era más fácil darle la espalda y fingir que no existía. Aro... estaba tan seguro de que no podía ser hijos de Carlisle...y, sin embargo yo sabía...yo sabía – murmuró en tono angustiado.

-Cuando comprendimos lo que sucedía – continuó la anciana -, lo enviamos a un internado. No, no nos rendimos ni aun entonces. Pero él era brillante en la escuela. En cada materia, era excelente. Podía haber hecho cualquier cosa, convertirse en lo que quisiera ser y poco a poco, comenzamos a notarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – urgió Bella

-Cuando era niño, dibujaba en las paredes cuando Sarah no le daba papel. Nunca hubo un tiempo en que Edward no pintara – confió ella con severidad -. Creo que era una forma de escape para él. No le dimos ni amor ni un lugar en la familia y demasiado tarde intentamos convertirlo en uno de nosotros. Fallamos. No le pudimos dar nada de lo que él quería, excepto su libertad y esa la tomó él mismo. Se negó a entrar al mundo de los negocios. Nos desafió a todos. Aprendí... – la voz de la anciana se arrastraba con cansancio ahora -, que es sólo con amor que Edward puede ser sostenido o contenido. Ese es el único lazo que él reconocerá y nosotros no creamos ese lazo.

Esa declaración tenía una realidad íntima personal para Bella y la impactó. Después de una larga pausa, susurró:

-Usted los comprende – pero la abuela de Edward no la escuchaba. Doña Sulpicia se había quedado dormida.

La enfermera británica esperaba afuera. Bella se disculpó por haber cansado a la paciente.

-Doña Sulpicia dicta la duración de sus propias horas de visitas – dijo Leah con ironía -. Yo no me atrevería a interferir sin una buena razón.

Bella salió a caminar al jardín por una inclinada cuesta, antes de llegar al cinturón de acacias que bordeaba los jardines formales. Desde allí podía ver el estudio construido de piedra, con su techo de tejas rojas. Al aproximarse, pudo escuchar la charla de los gemelos. Varias puertas se abrían hacia el fresco vestíbulo. El estudio se hallaba a la izquierda. Una espaciosa extensión de la habitación original, con cristal de suelo a techo a un extremo. Sobre la pared del frente, colgaban numerosas pinturas. Los gemelos estaban arrodillados, pintando con los dedos sobre una hoja gigante de papel. Edward sugería los colores con todo el entusiasmo de alguien privilegiado, que comparte su creación de una gran obra de arte. Uno de sus dones, reconoció Bella, era un genio no estudiado para manejar a los niños... y a una mujer particularmente estúpida que lo amaba.

Al observar aquellas tres cabezas obrizas reunidas en tal armonía, al fin entendió que Edward no sería capaz de lastimar a los gemelos. Los niños estarían primero. El lo dijo desde el principio. También mencionó los sacrificios que ambos tendrían que hacer. Y ella era uno de esos sacrificios, ¿o no?

Anthony la miró primero.

-¡Mami – se puso de pie moviendo sus manos pintadas de todos colores -. Desayunamos con papi y nos va a enseñar a nadar.

-Vayan a lavarse las manos ahora – Edward se irguió con gracia, la usada tela de jeans se tensó indecentemente sobre sus duros y esbeltos flancos.

-Tuvieron una mañana muy ocupada – comentó Bella.

-Querían despertarte. Fue por instrucciones mías que te dejaron en paz.

-Conocí a tu abuela esta mañana – informó ella con rapidez.

Edward se limpió los dedos con un trapo.

-¿Qué piensas de ella?

-¿Qué tan seria es su enfermedad?

-Tuvo un ataque después de la muerte de Aro, pero con terapia y determinación podría usar una silla de ruedas – explicó él -. Sin determinación podría usar una silla de ruedas – explicó él -. Sin embargo, ha perdido su interés por la vida y cuanto más tiempo se quede en esa cama, menos oportunidad tiene de dejarla de nuevo.

-Parece quererte mucho – comentó ella.

-¿Eso crees? Yo diría que me respeta – su amplia y apasionada boca tenía una curva irónica -. Vive demasiado en el pasado. Los ídolos caídos y la pena se han convertido en su sustento. ¿De qué hablaron? Déjame adivinar...¿de Sam? A menudo lamento no haber conocido a mi difunto tío. Tanta perfección en un ser humano, es rara.

-No eres muy compasivo, ¿verdad?

Edward lanzo una ruidosa carcajada.

-¡La abuela se ahogaría con la compasión! – Sam era una obsesión para ella. No tuvo tiempo para sus otros hijos. Tiene muy poco interés en los cuatro sobrevivientes.

-¿Cuatro? – inquirió Bella

-¿Se negó a mencionar a mi trío de tías? – sonrió -. Las mujeres están muy abajo en la escala de importancia de la abuela.

-Billy no goza de sus favores tampoco.

-Ella desprecia la debilidad.

-La gente fuerte tiende a hacerlo – pronunció Bella con menos firmeza -. Tu tampoco tienes tiempo para él.

-Es un tonto – Edward era indiferente -. Sarah ni siquiera le es fiel.

-Al menos, él es leal.

-Igual que un perro. Sarah no tiene necesidad de una mascota. Amar sin ser correspondido, es una forma de degradación – respiró con desprecio -. Y en nombre de ese amor, Billy ha hecho mucho de qué estar avergonzado... En cuanto a lo de anoche...

-Oh, no tengamos un post mortem – lo interrumpió ella.

-Me quedé aquí – continuó él con desafío -. No debí perder los estribos. Si te molesté, lo siento.

No pareció lamentarlo, pensó Bella con infelicidad. En el futuro, habría muchos episodios similares si se quedaba. Compromiso. Dar y tomar.

-Olvídalo – expresó ella.

-No volverá a suceder – aseguró él.

-Por supuesto que sí – lo contradijo Bella, sin poderlo remediar.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?

-Porque estás diciendo tonterías – murmuró ella -. ¡No sirves para fingir!

Una amargura inconfundible endureció la estructura ósea de Edward.

-En cuanto a eso, algún día puedes sorprenderte.

-Lo dudo.

-Quiero que seamos una familia – insistió él con aspereza -. Es muy importante que seas feliz aquí en Alcázar.

Con cada palabra, Edward confirmaba sus sospechas acerca de sus propios sentimientos. De ninguna manera la quería por ella misma. Sin los niños, ella no tenía ningún valor.

-Haré lo posible por brillar – dijo con sarcasmo.

La boca de Edward se comprimió.

-¡Cielos, Bella! – de pronto, perdió la paciencia -. Estás siendo deliberadamente obtusa. ¡Ya me disculpé por lo de anoche! ¡Peor tú te comportas como una niña malcriada!

-Quizás soy menos idealista acerca del futuro de lo que tú eres y yo debo saber de lo que estoy hablando...¡Ya viví antes contigo!

-Déjame deletrear mis intenciones entonces – manifestó el -. Puedes tener lo que quieras. Lo que quieras, yo trataré de dártelo. ¿Qué más puedo ofrecerte?

Bella no pudo contestar. Su autorespeto podría estar severamente dañado, pero todavía existía. Ella quería su amor, su confianza, su comprensión. Sólo que nada de eso le ofrecía. El la amó cuando tenía veinticuatro años, pero de eso hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, un siglo, en términos de madurez. En aquellos días, compromiso era una palabra sucia en el vocabulario de él. Entonces, era todo o nada para Edward.

-¿Qué sucede si te enamoras de otra persona? – preguntó Brlla -. ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

Un espasmo de dolor relampagueó en los ojos de Edward, dolor mezclado con otra fiera y oscura emoción. ¿Pesar? ¿Amargura?

-Eso es algo improbable.

Bella se sentía atontada. Lanzó la pregunta intentando desconcertarlo, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Edward estaba enamorado de alguien. De alguien...de alguien...el eco se elevó a proporciones ensordecedoras en su cabeza.

La transpiración humedeció su labio superior cuando se volvió, fingiendo interés en los lienzos que estaban en la pared, cuando en realidad ni podía verlos.

Su mirada se enfocó involuntariamente en una de las pinturas y sin quererlo, se acercó. El reconocimiento la sacó de su estupor. Una chica con vestido blanco estaba sentada en el alféizar de una ventana baja, con las manos dobladas, los pies juntos. Toda la parafernalia del estudio de un artista la rodeaba. Podía uno saborear su tensión y aislamiento. Sus hombros estaban caídos, su postura entera irradiaba desdicha.

-La hice de bocetos – murmuró Edward con suavidad.

-Parezco un cisne moribundo.

-Creo que te ves perdida e infeliz. No es muy bueno – su entonación se endureció -. La próxima vez que te pinte, no habrá comparación.

-No habrá una próxima vez – Bella se puso tensa.

-¿Pero quién pensaba que había una próxima vez para nosotros? – respondió él burlón -. En Andalucía decimos "La vida es mucho más corta que la muerte". Deberías pensar en eso.

* * *

ola chikas!

ke les parecio? les gusto?

me regalan review?

las kiero se cuidan

nos vemos en la proxima =D


	10. Chapter 10

**El retrato**

**Esta historia es una adaptacion.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Bueno chikas este es el penúltimo cap. Espero k les guste.**

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Estás despierta, gatita?

Los habitantes de un cementerio hubieran revivido por la barahúnda que hizo Edward al ir a la cama. Bella se quedó muy quieta, fingiendo que dormía.

-Deberías estarlo, hice suficiente ruido – rió Edward con suavidad – Por qué estás allí acostada? Se me pasó el tiempo. Deberías haber telefoneado al estudio. Lo siento mucho – agregó – al atraerla al círculo inexorable de sus brazos -. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?

-Estoy cansada – murmuró ella cortante.

-Cielos, Bella, la cama está aquí cualquier hora. Yo no – bromeó él.

-¡Fanfarrón!

-¿Es este un juego en el que debo participar? ¿Me quieres, no me quieres?

En silencio, Bella se escabulló de su abrazo y rodó sobre la extensión fría, de la cama. No se sentía satisfecha. Los pensamientos desagradables que la acompañaban durante el transcurso de la tarde y la noche, se negaban a abandonarla.

¿Si Edward amaba a alguien más, por qué no intentó acelerar el divorcio? ¿O habría conocido hacía poco? ¿Sería posible que esa otra mujer estuviera ya casada y fuera de su alcance? ¿Sería posible que esta no sintiera lo mismo que él? Durante horas, se torturó con cada posibilidad, en busca de respuestas que en realidad no quería encontrar. Durante horas, esperó a que él apareciera.

¿Y entonces, qué hizo él? Llegó como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo y la tomó en sus brazos como si fuera de su propiedad, por alguna ley sagrada no escrita. Bien, ella necesitaba ser más que un cuerpo tibio y deseoso en su cama, más que un alivio físico para sus deseos sexuales... un sustituto tolerable y práctico de otra mujer que no podía tener.

-Yo también tengo mi orgullo – afirmó Edward, en tono abrasivo -. No quiero nada de ti que no me des espontáneamente. Cuando la

devota abnegación pierda su atractivo, puedes tomar la iniciativa...

-¡nunca! – Bella prácticamente escupió la palabra, tal era su indignación.

-Pero no tendrás más remedio. Estarás muy fría y solitaria en aquel lado de la casa..

había algo alarmante y amenazador en esa alegre promesa. La hizo apretar los dientes.

Un poco más tarde, escuchó el sonido regular y profundo de la respiración de Edward. Se había dormido. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando ella se revolvía en un torbellino?

En este punto, se retrajo de sus enmarañados pensamientos, experimentando una furia totalmente ilógica sobre la habilidad de Edward de quedarse dormido con tanta facilidad. Se enrolló en el extremo más lejano de la cama.

Debes ser presentada formalmente a la familia – repitió doña Sulpicia con firmeza.

-Pero si uno no es bienve... –murmuró Bella con preocupación, pero sus argumentos perdían fuerza. Era muy obvio que ellos no eran bienvenidos.

-Ya escuché a Edward sobre el particular. Me estoy sintiendo mejor –afirmó doña Sulpicia-. Daremos una fiesta. Ya comencé a hacer lista de invitados. Haré uso de la secretaria de Edward, la señora Morales. Será una experiencia excelente para ti también, Bella, ver cómo se organizan estas cosas.

Bella inclinó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa al pensar en el entrenamiento que había recibido de su madre. Organizar una cena nunca le causó dificultad.

-Está bien – accedió.

-Las invitaciones saldrán mañana – los intensos ojos de la anciana descansaron en Bella -. Deberías estar con Edward por las tardes, no sentada aquí conmigo.

Bella se puso tensa, tomada por sorpresa.

-Es probable que esté en su estudio.

-Sue me informa que muchas noches él duerme allá.

-Está pintando – pronunció Bella con rigidez.

-Está inquieto, descontento. Esos no son buenos signos. Edward necesita que lo manejen con cuidado. Una mujer astuta no le dejaría saber que lo está manipulando – continuó doña Sulpicia.

En el humor que estaba Edward en ese momento, una mujer astuta necesitaría una pistola para acercarse a él. Una carcajada histérica quedó atrapada en la garganta de Bella. No estaba bien preparada para el candor de la abuela. Durante las dos últimas semanas, había tratado mucho a doña Sulpicia.

La abuela de Edward pasó todo a vida dominando a su familia. Mientras no cometiera error de tratar dominar a Edward, no dejaba de decir lo que pensaba a Bella.

-Estuvimos separados mucho tiempo. Tiene que haber dificultades temporales dijo Bella, optando por una respuesta audaz.

-Ese es un problema al que yo le hincaría el diente con rapidez – repuso Doña Sulpicia con ironía -. Sospecho que Edward está pasando sus noches con una botella de tequila.

-¿Tequila? – eso era nuevo para Bella.

-Debería pasarlas con su esposa.

Oleadas de color ardieron en las mejillas de Bella. Todo era culpa de Edward e intentaba decírselo a él.

-¿Usted cree que está bebiendo? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

Doña Sulpicia le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Me estás interpretando mal. Edward no tiene costumbre de beber. Pero... -sus labios se apretaron con ansiedad -... hay un salvajismo en él, un lado sombrío que ninguno de mis hijos tuvo. Debió heredarlo de su madre. Lo que siente, lo vive con demasiado fuerza. Eso me perturba.

-Es el temperamento artístico – la tranquilizó Bella.

-No creo en los temperamentos artísticos – comentó doña Sulpicia -. Edward es poco convencional en su comportamiento. Esto también lo heredó de su madre.

Después de tocar el timbre para llamar a la enfermera a petición de la anciana, Bella bajó las escaleras rumbo fijo. Sue levantaba las tazas de café de la sala. Una vez que los gemelos estaban en la cama, Edward desaparecía. Si acaso hablaban en la cena, lo hacían acerca de Elizabeth y Anthony o de algo impersonal, pero no acerca de algo que en realidad importara. Si él iba a la cama, lo hacía en la madrugada y se levantaba como de costumbre, al salir el sol.

En contraste, las horas del día estaban llenas de agitada actividad familiar. Edward los llevó a todos a conocer la propiedad. También Córdoba...Granada...Sevilla. los gemelos estaban fascinados por la rica profusión de herencia morisca. Edward podía hacer vivir la historia de un modo maravilloso. Elizabeth y Anthony no sospechaban por ningún momento que algo andaba mal entre sus padres.

Al darle la espalda aquella noche, cometió el error más grande de su vida. Mantener a Edward a una distancia emocional, la hacía sentirse más segura, pero él se había alejado demasiado, demasiado rápido... enviando la imaginación de ella a lo desconocido. De dónde sacó la idea de que él pudiera amar a otra mujer? No tenía hechos en qué basar su sospecha y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más improbable le parecía. Edward no estaba hecho de la materia de los mártires.

¿Si embargo, qué había hecho? – permitió que los celos se elevaran a proporciones monstruosas en su estúpida cabeza. Edward no era como el padre de Bella, nunca lo fue. No era su culpa si no podía caminar cincuenta metros sin atraer la atención femenina. Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba castigando?

-¿Puedo traerle algo, señora? – Sue le dirigió una mirada preocupada e inquisitiva desde la puerta de la sala.

-Una botella de tequila – repuso Bella con repentina decisión.

-¿Tequila, señora? – Sue estaba espantada y su rostro apacible enrojeció con fuerza -. Sí, señora.

-No estoy molesta, Sue – Bella sonrió.

-Estoy preocupada por el, señora – murmuró el ama de llaves en tono de disculpa.

Bella tomó la botella y subió a su habitación. Bella sabía exactamente qué iba a ponerse. El error. Alice la fastidió para que lo comprara el verano anterior. Nunca lo había usado. Lo guardó con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Era color escarlata, con tirantes delgados, escote bajo, encaje en el cuello y una falda estrecha arriba de la rodilla.

Para su desconcierto, Edward no estaba tumbado sobre sofá del estudio con una copa en la mano y el aire de alguien que lamenta algo con demasiada fuerza. Estaba pintando y tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no la vio rondándolo. Había producido una serie de cuadros aclamados sobre la vida sobre los gitanos y ese lienzo iba claramente a reunirse en el salón de la fama. Un grupo de niños sucios mendigaba con ojos hambrientos y curiosos. No era una pintura cómoda. Pocos de sus cuadros lo eran.

-Hola – pronunció ella depositando la botella en el alféizar de la ventana.

-¿A qué...? – al ver su atuendo, Edward tartamudeó -. Debo el honor?

¿En realidad, Bella fue allí pensando que él estaría bebiendo con desdicha para olvidar? Edward se veía estupendo y alarmantemente frío.

El silencio comenzaba a extenderse de forma inquietante. El todavía barría con ojos inquisitivos el vestido escarlata. Bella comenzaba a sentir las rodillas expuestas, no decir nada del resto de su cuerpo.

-Tu abuela está convencida acerca de esta cena – pronunció de prisa -. Por lo que dijo, supuse que estarías en contra de la idea.

-Durante meses nos estuvo diciendo que estaba en su lecho de muerte. Cuando acepté eso y la urgí a que no se excediera, de pronto estuvo muy interesada en demostrarme que estaba equivocado – dejó su pincel, todavía mirándolo con intensidad -. No la hagas sospechar que puedes arreglar la cena sin su ayuda.

-No soy tan tonta.

-Sé que no, pero ella necesita sentirse necesaria. ¿Quién no?

-Está preocupada por ti – Bella respiró profundo.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ah! – un leve destello de desprecio coloreó la mirada de Edward -. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Bella? Creo que podemos prescindir de la abuela para hablar.

Desafortunadamente, Bella estaba ya lista para decir su siguiente frase.

-Ella cree que me estás evitando.

Los ojos expresivos de Edward, iluminados con amarga diversión, se velaron por las densas pestañas negras.

-Así que debo agradecer a la abuela u inesperada visita.

-No – protestó ella -. Fue un impulso. Quizás el aburrimiento de mi propia compañía, me condujo acá con desesperación.

Una ceja cobriza se alzó.

-¿Si?

Bella no se sentía tan proclive a perdonar como lo estuviera diez minutos antes. Edward no la ayudaba. Las ramas de olivo deben ser recibidas con elegancia y él emanaba ondas positivas de antagonismo nada elegante.

-¿Es una posibilidad, no? – exclamó a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste el atuendo?

Los dos podían participar en el juego, decidió Bella.

-Me tiré el café encima.

-¿Por qué trajiste botella de tequila?

-¡Tal vez porque tenia ganas de beber! – Bella estaba cada vez más molesta.

-¿Te gusta el tequila?

-¿Por qué no? – levantó la barbilla desafiante -. ¿En dónde guardas tus copas?

-En la cocina – cruzando la habitación, Edward tomó el tequila del alféizar de la ventana y fue hacia el vestíbulo -. ¿Lo quieres solo?

-¿Por qué no? – repuso Bella.

Edward le puso una copa en la mano, golpeándola contra la suya en un brindis.

-Bebamos y hablemos claro...

le pareció a Bella un brindis extraño, pero esbozó una sonrisa y dio un trago.

-No está mal – pronunció ella -. ¿Hablar claro? Cuando llegué aquí, me dije a mí misma que era sólo por los gemelos...

-¿Te tengo prisionera? ¿Ves cadenas? ¿Barras?

-Tienes muy mal carácter – no era de sorprenderse que Bella se hubiera retirado un poco de él.

-¿Dios, te sorprende? – preguntó él.

Bella inhaló con cuidado.

-Esperabas demasiado de mí demasiado pronto. Eso es lo que siempre haces, Edward, cuando quieres algo, lo quieres para ayer. No me gusta ser empujada a tomar decisiones mayores. Necesitaba tiempo. ¡Y tiempo es algo que nunca me diste!

-Te he dejado sola, Bella. ¿Qué más quieres?

Bella inclinó la cabeza. Del humor que estaba Edward, no podía reunir el valor para decirle que eso no era lo que ella quería en absoluto.

-Me he llevado una sorpresa tras otra desde que llegué. Guardaste tantos secretos que no puedo decir que eso me hace sentir segura.

-Olvidas por qué guardé esos secretos hace siete años. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías tratado de cambiarme – expresó con aspereza -. En mi vida he soportado demasiado intentos de eso. ¿Apreciabas entonces cuánto necesitaba pintar? ¿Si hubieras conocido mis antecedentes, no habrías tratado de persuadirme de saltar la brecha que me separaba de Aro y pasar el resto de mis días empujando papeles en una oficina? ¿O me habrías aceptado como era?

Bella no podía discutir los puntos de Edward. La aprobación de sus padres significaba mucho para ella entonces. Suspiró, era demasiado sincera para negar la verdad.

-Tienes razón. Siempre tienes una respuesta, ¿verdad?

-Si la tuviera no habríamos terminado.

El diálogo tomaba un camino peligroso que ella no quería seguir.

-Terminamos porque tú te acostaste con otra mujer.

-Estás muy segura de eso – declaró el con fiereza.

-Cien por ciento segura – contestó Bella, sus uñas cortaban dolorosamente la palma de su mano apretada -. Querías herirme y lo hiciste. Dejemos eso.

-Nunca quise lastimarte en mi vida y nunca te mentí tampoco.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Y es por eso exactamente que nunca lo mencionaste, porque no puedes mentir sobre ello y yo no quiero oír ninguna explicación. Me haría odiarte – confió con veracidad -. De hecho, si tan sólo mencionas a esa mujer, saldré de aquí ahora mismo.

-¡Me juzgaste sin verme, sin escucharme! – Edward estaba blanco de rabia.

-Y tu me hiciste exactamente lo mismo con mucho menos justificación – le recordó con tristeza -. No tiene objeto hablar de eso ahora.

-Al menos, yo no huí. Es posible que no estuvieras bien, pero ibas a tener a mi hijo. Me debías algo más que las mentiras de tus padres. ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste verte!

Bella se hundió en el sofá con su pila de cojines multicolores. La pulla acerca de huir había dado en el blanco.

-No tenía elección.

-¡Me podrías haber llamado de tu lecho de enferma, enviando una postal! ¡Algo! Pero no hiciste nada y sabías que yo no sabía dónde estabas.

-Pero yo esperé que te encargaras de averiguar dónde estaba cuando desaparecí de la faz de la tierra – Bella levantó la cabeza -. Creo que es tiempo que te cuente la historia completa. El día que averigüé acerca de tu aventura, el infierno se desató. Yo estaba histérica y en medio de una escena muy desagradable, me caí en la escalera. Comencé a sangrar. Pensé que iba a perder al bebé y eso no me calmó. El doctor me durmió. Cuando me dijeron que tendría que guardar cama, lo acepté. Pensé que iría a un hospital, pero era una clínica privada. Lo que yo no sabía es que mi padre dijo al médico que yo me había tirado por las escaleras.

La indignación de Edward se evaporó. La escuchaba con atención, sus facciones morenas estaban tensas.

-¿Por qué iba a decir semejante mentira?

Bella no respondió. Su esbelto cuerpo estaba rígido por la tensión.

-Mi padre tenía influencia en Twelvetrees. El director era su amigo personal. Pasé allí unos días antes de darme cuenta que no era sólo un hospital. La dama de la habitación de al lado estaba tan loca como un pastel de frutas. Era por eso que estaba allí. Era inofensiva, pero una vergüenza para sus parientes ricos yo estaba allí, porque supuestamente intenté suicidarme y mi pobre padre no sabía qué más podía hacer conmigo.

-¡Diablos! – Edward estaba pálido como la ceniza, incrédula comprensión comenzó a brillar en su mirada horrorizada -. ¿Pero por qué, por qué te hizo eso? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Sí lo tiene – contradijo Bella -. Me quitaba de en medio. El estaba decidido a separarnos. En realidad, trató de hacerme creer que yo estaba enferma y que él sólo hacía lo mejor para mí. Quería que me divorciara de ti y yo no firmaba los papeles. Al final, lo hice porque ya no me importaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí? – preguntó angustiado.

-Nueve semanas. No me trataron mal. No quiero que pienses eso. Tenía una hermosa habitación, comidas regulares y terapia libre – su voz se resquebrajó un poco-. Durante nueve semanas, nada que yo dijera era creído por el personal. ¡Me complacían porque pensaban que yo no podía enfrentar lo que traté de hacer! Mi padre te quería fuera de mi vida y no había nada que no hubiera hecho para ganar. Se trataba de venganza personal entre él y tú. Yo sui sólo la desafortunada espectadora que tuvo que pagar el precio. No, olvida eso. No es justo, porque no lo sabías – terminó en un murmullo -. Nunca recibiste mi carta.

-¿Tu carta? – inquirió Edward, todavía espantado al darse cuenta de que él podía haber evitado que su padre la confinara en esa clínica.

-Nunca fue echada al correo. Mi padre se encargó de eso – su boca tensa se apretó.

-¿Qué decías en la carta? – sondeó él.

-Quería verte...hablarte.

Edward ahogó una maldición.

-Tu padre tiene que responderme muchas cosas. La próxima vez que estemos en Inglaterra, nos enfrentaremos juntos a ellos.

-En realidad no sé por qué te conté todo eso – manifestó Bella, desconcertada.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio.

-Declaraste que me quitarías a Anthony y a Elizabeth – le recordó ella con amargura -. Pasé nueve semanas en aquel lugar. ¿Cómo crees que habría parecido eso en la corte?

-¿Eso pensaste? –Edward se encogió.

-No pensaba en nada más – susurró ella -. No creo haber tenido una sola noche de sueño ininterrumpido hasta que vine aquí. Fue sólo hasta entonces que de veras reí que no ibas a tratar de sacarme de sus vidas.

Había un leve temblor en la mano de Edward cuando levantó su copa y la bebió. Todavía estaba muy pálido, casi demacrado.

-Bella, debes creer que yo no tenía idea de que tenías esta presión sobre ti. Nunca quise llevarte a la corte y nunca consideré hacer algo tan cruel como separarte de Anthony y Elizabeth.

-No me diste esa impresión – una acuosa sonrisa se formó en la tensa boca de Bella.

-Fue muy amargo, Bella – movió las manos con elocuencia, como si no pudiera demostrar de otro modo lo amargo que había sido -. ¿Cómo puedes comprender lo que yo sentí al creer que habías matado a nuestro hijo? Me hizo odiarte. Pero también me odié a mí mismo. Me sentí responsable por lo que pasó. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirme responsable? Para mí, era un castigo por amarte demasiado, por hacerte infeliz a pesar de ese amor – su boca expresiva se apretó con fuerza -. No puedo soportar pensar en ti encerrada en un lugar como el que describes.

-No fue tan malo. Monótono, pero como de todos modos tenía que descansar...

-No lo conviertas en broma. ¡Debes haber estado aterrorizada! Entonces, no eras la mujer que eres ahora – empujó sus dedos palidos a través de su despeinado cabello cobrizo, provocando un aguijonazo de ternura en ella -. Eras tan frágil que me asustabas, pero cuando nos separamos, no me permití recordar eso. ¡En mi mente, te convertí en una malvada sin corazón a quien podía odiar! Te culpé de todo.

-Eso es normal – dijo ella dando otro trago a su bebida -. Me gusta esto.

Inesperadamente, Edward le sonrió, con una de sus gloriosas sonrisas sensuales.

-No es tequila lo que estás bebiendo. El tequila te tiraría de espaldas.

Eso era lo más cercano a una prometedora sugerencia que había hecho en dos semanas. Bella lo miró esperanzada, pero fue m obvio cuando la sonrisa se desvaneció, que él no estaba pensando en el mismo tema.

-¿Sabes por qué vine aquí esta noche?

-La abuela te avergonzó y te hizo venir. Está bien – murmuró con ironía -. No estoy enojado por eso.

Tampoco estaba complacido y Bella ocultó una sonrisa.

-Tenía la intención de decirte que estaba...bien, que estaba de acuerdo en... – ya estaba perdiendo el hilo, con la lengua trabada por el miedo de que era muy posible que él no quisiera las inseguridades que planeaba darle.

-¿De acuerdo con qué?

-Con tener un matrimonio normal...intentarlo de nuevo. Sólo necesitaba algún tiempo para pensarlo – no era el matiz con que pensaba decirlo.

-Así que lo pensaste. Muy sensato de tu parte – concedió él, sin apreciar la noticia -. Pero eres tú, no yo. No quieres ser culpable de precipitarte o de tener entusiasmo, mas es obvio que no sientes que sea necesario. ¿En qué aprobé?

-¿Perdón? – Bella lo estudiaba con diversión.

-Mientras sopesabas por dos semanas si te quedabas o no, sin duda ya entré por esos pros y contras en alguna parte – los ojos verdes estaban clavados en ella con furia contenida -. Dos semanas necesitaste. ¡Yo no necesité más de veinticuatro horas para tomar la misma decisión!

Bella tragó saliva, incapaz de comprender por qué diablos estaba él enojado.

-Pero como indicaste hace un minuto, yo no soy tu. Si debes saberlo, nunca se te ocurrió que tenía la elección de no quedarme a menos que planeara regresar a Inglaterra sin Elizabeth y Anthony.

Edward la miró, con un relámpago de emoción en sus ojos brillantes.

-¡No los metas en esto!

Bella captó demasiado tarde lo que lo enfurecía, ¡y no iba a ceder, de ningún modo! A él no le gustaba la idea que ella se quedara únicamente con los gemelos. Por otro lado, no se negó a arrastrarla hasta España y mantenerla bajo el yugo de la misma creencia humillante.

-Pesaste mucho los pros y los contras.

-No quiero ser pesado como un saco de rano – exclamó Edward con crudeza -. Yo no te sopesé a ti.

Bella podía ver un rugiente ataque de temperamento artístico amenazando el horizonte, entendiendo al fin con una oleada de incredulidad que lo que sentía Edward era de una importancia tan abrumadora; que él se preparaba a escuchar palabras que dolerían, que herirían. De pronto, Bella se sintió increíblemente generosa.

-¿Por qué crees que me puse este estúpido vestido? Vine aquí a... a... seducirte – confió tensa.

-¿Qué? –murmuró Edward, estremecido por el anuncio.

-Pensé que una copa podría ayudar. En realidad no estaba segura de lo que se suponía iba a hacer – admitió cortante, con una mirada de desolación en los ojos.

Edward respiraba como alguien que hubiera subido corriendo una colina esperando encontrar una vista espectacular, sólo para encontrarla bloqueada.

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? – tradujo Edward con ferocidad -. ¿cómo si yo fuera un cualquiera?

Bella estaba asombrada, divertida por esa respuesta desconcertante. Pero cuando la fuerza plena de su burla la acotó, fue la última gota. Enojo y dolor rugían en su interior al erguirse.

-¡Ahora cualquiera suena más tentador! – le dijo con furia -. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? ¡Y no soñaría en acostarme contigo si no te amara! No lo haría para conservarte, siquiera para conservar a los niños. Se necesita más que un par de copas de vino para hacerme olvidar mis principios. ¡Te necesito a ti y si crees que estoy complacida por eso, estás loco!

* * *

ke les pareció? les gusto?

me regalan review?

las kiero se cuidan=D


	11. Chapter 11

**El retrato**

**Esta historia es una adaptación **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Bueno aquí les el final de esta historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 10

Es una manera endiablada de decirme que me amas – pronunció Edward ronco.

Consciente de que en lugar de abofetearlo con fuerza, Bella estaba aun más furiosa.

-¡Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste! – exclamó encolerizada -. Y no te atrevas a referirte de nuevo a esto. ¡Por lo que a mí concierne, esta noche nunca sucedió.

-¿Pero, por qué habíamos de querer olvidarla? – una brillante sonrisa transformó sus facciones palidas -. Después de todo, yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

-¡Supongo que se te salió, hace un segundo!

-Por Dios, querida...¡Te amo! – declaró con fiereza.

-Supongo que es porque has estado durmiendo aquí , tratándome como a un mueble o algo así... – su garganta se cerraba, anegada por las lágrimas y la amargura, con el deseo desesperado de creerle.

-O alguien de quien no puedo estar cerca sin querer tocarla – terminó él con suavidad -. Dijiste que no querías.

-Pensé que estabas enamorado de alguien más.

-¿Quién es ese alguien?

-¿Cómo habría de saberlo? Cuando te pregunté qué sucedería si te enamoraras, parecías...bien, parecías estar ocultando algo.

-¡Por supuesto que estaba ocultando algo! ¿Cómo crees que me sentía si me hacías la pregunta como si te importara un bledo? – demandó él -. Me hirió porque te amo.

-Quiero creerte, pero...

-Sin peros - puso un dedo contra los labios trémulos de Bella -. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida probándotelo sin lugar a dudas. En Inglaterra, te dije desde la primera noche sabía lo que haría. Sabía que todavía te amaba y no quería admitirlo – la rodeaba con sus brazos y una maravillosa sensación interfería con su concentración -. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar, era en ese hombre manoseándote.

-¿Y aquella criatura que te acariciaba en la fiesta? – jadeó Bella, no fácilmente silenciada.

-No tengo la costumbre de ser tocado en público – un rubor intenso cubrió sus pómulos-. Suena muy infantil, pero no lamentaba que vieras que otra mujer me encontrara atractivo. Era orgullo...era...

-Repulsivo – terminó Bella sin piedad, pero tranquilizada.

Edward le sonrió.

-Me di cuenta de tus sentimientos y no podía comprender por qué te molestaba. Me hizo pensar, me hizo seguirte a tu casa...

-¿Seguiste el auto de Jasper?

-No pensé en lo que hacía y tus reacciones hacia mí eran muy confusas – murmuró tenso -. Luego llegó Elizabeth y después de eso, para mí aquella noche quedó en blanco. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije, estaba desbastado.

Los dedos de Edward se hundieron en sedoso cabello Bella, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, para que su boca pudiera posesionarse de la de ella con un hambre voraz que amenazaba tirarla al suelo. Respirando con fuerza, liberó sus magullados labios y murmuró una disculpa en español.

-Dos veces hemos hecho el amor – gruñó -. Y dos veces, he perdido el control y me he comportado como un bruto incivilizado. Esta vez, no será así.

-¿Perdiste el control? Yo pensé que estabas experimentando.

Edward levantó en sus brazos con una sonrisa.

-Yo pensé que tú estabas experimentando conmigo. Casi te tomo en el vestíbulo, estaba increíblemente excitado – frunció el ceño tenso -. ¿Esto es crudo?

-Maravilloso – susurró Bella en urgente contradicción contra su mejilla -. Inténtalo de nuevo. Puedes ser tan poco civilizado como quieras.

La depositó en una cama individual, en una pequeña habitación desnuda, casi monástica.

-Este cóctel que preparé, se te subió a la cabeza. No creo que deba compartir la cama contigo esta noche.

-¿Por qué no? – Bella se aferró al suéter de Edward para mantenerlo a su lado.

-Mañana me puedes considerar que me aproveché de ti. Puedo esperar – sus ojos impacientes y hambrientos se fijaron en los de Bella -. Puedo darte tiempo. Esto no es tan importante como crees para mí. Debes estar muy segura de que esto es lo que quieres.

-Te deseo a ti – la humedad ardía en sus párpados y parpadeó con fuerza -. Te quiero tanto.

-Mi amor...te quiero, te quiero – entonó entrecortado, aceptando su invitación.

Edward le había enseñado el placer que arde y esa vez, le enseñó el placer que no tiene límites, un placer que siguió hasta que ella gritó su nombre, atrapada y controlada en la tormenta de pasión y arrojada gloriosamente por el horizonte.

Edward cubría su rostro ardiente con besos, hablando en una mezcla de español e inglés, diciendo cuánto la amaba, que no podía soportar vivir sin ella, que nunca la perdería de vista de nuevo. Estaba en el cielo, en el paraíso.

-Por la mañana, podemos volar a París – murmuró entre besos, con tensión en su musculoso cuerpo.

-¿Madrid?

-Tenemos una casa allá – miró los ojos somnolientos de Bella -. Rosalie vive y trabaja en Madrid. Me gustaría que la conocieras.

-¿No podría esperar uno o dos días?

-Rosalie no es entrometida. Los niños pueden quedarse aquí y reunirse después con nosotros durante la semana, si nos extrañan.

-Los pequeños son muy autosuficientes.

No había discusión es ese hecho.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu prima? – preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-Es dos años mayor que yo.

-Es divorciada, ¿verdad?

Edward suspiró.

-Hace ocho años, dejó que Sarah la obligaría a casarse con un norteamericano muy rico. Ella no es como su madre y Sarah siempre la hizo pasar malos ratos. Royce no fue mucho mejor para su ego. La golpeaba con regularidad.

-Oh, Dios – pronunció Bella horrorizada.

-Al principio su matrimonio, su violencia le costó a ella el hijo que esperaba. Tuvo una crisis nerviosa – informó Edward -. Recuperó, pero Sarah no quería que se divorciara. No sólo estaba la cuestión de la religión, sino la pérdida del dinero de Royce. Rosalie había firmado un contrato prenupcial. En caso de un divorcio , ella no obtendría virtualmente nada. Cuando ella confió en mí, yo la persuadí de que dejara a Royce. Le di la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Me alegro mucho. Gracias a Dios que te escuchó – Bella sintió compasión -. Sarah de veras es un horror, ¿no?

Volaron a Madrid en jet de la compañía. Bella estaba feliz, tan feliz que casi le daba miedo. Tenía esa sensación de estar en la montaña rusa y hacía tiempo que no permitía que sus emociones la controlaran a tal grado.

-Debo contarte acerca de mis años en Truro – una triste sonrisa curvó su boca – no debemos tener secretos el uno con el otro.

A Bella le parecía que Edward estaba un poco inquieto, desde que abordaron el jet.

-No tienes nada que explicarme – suspiró -. Yo estaba equivocado y no tenía derecho a hablarte como lo hice. Fue generoso de tu parte contarme la verdad.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Me creíste?

-Siempre me has dicho la verdad, pero soy muy testarudo cuando tengo una idea fija en la cabeza – reconoció Edward, mirándola divertido -. También soy muy celoso y nunca antes estuve celoso de ti. No me hizo daño. Ahora puedes contarme lo de Truro.

Edward estaba muy tranquilo y moderado. Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Y luego se sintió mal, muy mal, por olvidar lo que sentía por Edward cuando volaba. Había mejorado enormemente y le habría gustado decírselo, pero consideró que el tacto requería que no atrajera la atención a lo que Edward experimentaba.

Bella comenzó a hablar, esperando distraerlo. Charla inconsecuente, sin embargo, no logró su cometido. Las respuestas de Edward era monosilábicas y al final, Bella calló. Un auto los esperaba en el aeropuerto. Bella lanzó un vistazo a las tensas facciones de Edward y respiró profundo.

-Es probable que no quieras que mencione, pero creo que sería más fácil hablar de ello.

-¿Hablar de qué? - una línea se formó entre las cejas cobrizas.

-De tu fobia a volar- dijo con gentileza.

-¿Mi qué? – la miró asombrado y luego sonrió con ingenuidad -. Bella, me sobrepuse a eso hace años.

Bella tuvo que pegar su lengua al paladar. Si así era como él quería jugar, ella se atendría a las reglas. La casa no era lo que ella imaginara. Era una mansión enclavada atrás de altas murallas, no el conveniente pied-a-terre de su imaginación.

Un sirviente abrió las puertas dobles que daban a un impresionante vestíbulo de mármol. Bustos de mármol sobre pedestales y columnas jónicas rivalizaban por su atención.

-Es como un museo – opinó Edward -. Mis abuelos usaban esta casa como su hogar permanente cuando yo era niño. La abuela todavía la prefiere a Alcázar. Aro permitió a Rosalie quedarse aquí hasta que encontrara un apartamento – hizo pausa -. La invité a que nos acompañara a comer.

-Bueno – pero la mente de Bella había dado un salto muy femenino, pensando qué vestir para conocer a una diseñadora de modas-. Creo que iré a refrescarme.

-Yo tengo que hacer algunas llamadas.

Una doncella la llevó a su dormitorio. Bella absorbió el esplendor barroco de la cama con dosel. Comenzó a desvestirse. Se alegró de haberse dado tiempo en Sevilla para añadir unos cuantos extras a su guardarropa. La blusa ajustada con escote V y falda plegada en tonos complementarios de gris, púrpura y azul, eran muy favorecedores contra su cabello claro y el bronceado adquirido.

Al llegar a la escalera, escuchó abrirse las puertas del frente y Edward salió al vestíbulo. Una mujer se apresuró a saludarlo, inclinándose a besarlo en ambas mejillas. Fue sólo cuando ella se enderezó, que Bella respiró profundo.

Sus dedos se apretaron sobre el pasamanos. La sorpresa la atravesaba en oleadas. Su corazón golpeaba como un martillo. No podía ser la misma mujer, sencillamente no podía ser. ¿Qué tan bien podía recordar una fotografía que sólo viera una vez cinco años atrás? Esa mujer parecía más pequeña, más delgada. Su melena de rizos rubios era más corta, sostenida atrás por peinetas de marfil. Todavía se estrechaban la mano, hablando en voz baja y urgente, absortos el uno con el otro. Con mucha lentitud , Bella soltó el pasamanos y retrocedió varios pasos hacia el descanso. Estaba aterrorizada de ser vista. Rosalie. La prima de Edward. Su silencio ahora tenía sentido y por supuesto, él no sabía que había una fotografía, ¿verdad? Rosalie era la mujer que estuvo con él en aquella habitación de hotel, la mujer que destruyó su matrimonio, la mujer que le causara un dolor y sufrimiento indecibles. Era ella y lo más irónico era que ella no era tan bella como la hiciera Bella en su memoria. Sus facciones eran demasiado fuertes para ser bellas, pero era muy atractiva.

Regresó a su dormitorio, sin darse cuenta. Miró sin expresión alrededor de la habitación, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse. No funcionó. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? ¿En qué se había metido? Edward esperaba que ella se sentara a comer con esa mujer. Decir que él era vulgar era ser muy generosa, increíblemente generosa. Su estómago se revolvió.

-¿No estás lista todavía? – Edward estaba en el umbral, pulcro y elegante, con un ligero traje gris oscuro -. Rosalie llegó temprano.

-La vi – una amarga cólera la estremeció y, con ella, una enfermiza sensación de traición -. Y la reconocí.

-Así que hubo una fotografía – murmuró Edward pensativo -. Tu papa fue concienzudo. Debí estar preparado para esa posibilidad.

Con los ojos abiertos con asombro, Bella lo miró.

-¿No estabas preparado? ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno por esto! – exclamó ella con disgusto.

Sus ojos relampagueaban, su fuerte mandíbula se ató al cerrar la puerta.

-Tengo la sensación de que vas a decepcionarme. Rosalie puede entretenerse sola unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Piensas que yo voy a decepcionarte? – su voz temblaba sin poderlo evitar -. ¡Tienes tanta razón, Edward! Si no hubiera habido una fotografía, yo no hubiera sabido...

Ser descubierto no parecía disgustarlo en lo más mínimo. Su escrutinio era frío.

-Pero, ¿qué sabes, Bella?

Ella inclinó la cabeza en una agonía de dolor, temblando con la fuerza de sus emociones.

-Sé que nunca volveré a confiar en ti. ¿Cómo pudiste traerla aquí? – jadeó -. ¿Es que continúa la aventura? ¿O te proporciona cierta clase de excitación sentarte a comer con tu amante y tu esposa?

-No, no me proporciona excitación, porque Rosalie nunca fue mi amante – afirmó Edward -. Todavía me gustaría saber por qué una hora o dos juntos en una habitación de hotel constituye una evidencia indiscutible de infidelidad.

-¡Es suficiente para un divorcio! – exclamó Bella -. Si todavía insistes que hay otra explicación, me temo que ni siquiera voy a oírla.

-Pues vas a oírla – pronunció Edward con crudeza -. No confías en mí. Ni siquiera haces el más mínimo intento de fingir que confías en mí. ¡Pero qué educado de tu parte olvidar y perdonar algo que no hice!

-¡No puedo creerlo! – había un ligero sollozo en la afirmación -. Nunca lo creeré.

-Dime, Bella, ¿qué tipo de hombre presentaría a su amante a su esposa? – demandó con fiereza -. ¿Es así como me ves? Quería que supieras la verdad del modo más amable posible sin afligir a Rosalie. Yo no sabía que existía una fotografía. Quería que ustedes se conocieran. Intentaba dirigir la conversación en cierta dirección y dejarte hacer tu propio trabajo de investigación ¿Y cómo ibas lograrlo? Preguntándome. ¡No comportándote como la adolescente histérica e insegura que eras hace cinco años, cuando sucedió!

Una furia ciega comenzaba a apoderarse de Bella.

-¡Si no te vas de aquí, voy a perder la cabeza! – le advirtió Bella.

Edward levantó una indignada mano al aire.

-Rosalie fue a la galería a verme. Hacía tres años que no la veía. No sabía cómo iba su matrimonio. Teníamos mucho de qué ponernos al corriente y la llevé de regreso a mi hotel. Fuimos a mi habitación porque estaba llorando, Bella. ¡Sin duda no esperarías que la hiciera sentarse en público en ese estado! – condenó él -. Me contó acerca de Royce y nos quedamos hablando hasta la madrugada. El estaba fuera por negocios es esa época y ella estaba preocupada porque él iba a regresar más tarde aquel día. ¿Me está escuchando, Bella?

La voz de Edward sonó a través de la habitación como un látigo y Bella levantó la cabeza, con confusión con confusión completa en los ojos.

-Podrías contarme cualquier cosa – susurró ella, negándose a permitir que la convicción de años fuera destruida en segundos.

-Te estoy contando todo – ratificó él con dureza -. Cuando escuché lo que él le estaba haciendo, le dije que se fuera porque él no iba a detenerse. Había confiado únicamente en Sarah. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no era lo más malo del mundo abandonarlo. Y lo hice. Rosalie decidió vender sus joyas y volar a España, donde más tarde buscó refugio con mis abuelos.

Pequeños temblores de sorpresa la sacudieron. Su brusca explicación se hundía palabras con palabras como piedras en el fondo de un estanque turbulento.

-¿Es cierto? – murmuró ella, sabiendo apenas lo que estaba diciendo.

-Dios, ¿todavía piensas que estoy diciendo mentiras? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para establecer mi inocencia? – los ojos verdes, feroces como los de un halcón, se fijaron en ella -. Rosalie no tiene idea de lo que me costó aquella noche. Me costó mi matrimonio. Me costó mis hijos. Y no la lastimaría informándola. Déjame aclararte cualquier duda que puedas tener.

Bella se hundió en un sillón, porque sentía las piernas temblorosas.

-No necesitas decir algo más, te creo.

Exhaló la respiración con prisa reprimida y suspiró.

-Sarah estaba embarazada cuando mi padre la dejó plantada. Es por eso que Billy se casó con ella...

Bella levantó la vista abrumada.

-Pero eso significa...

-Ella es mi medio hermana.

Bella tragó saliva mientras las piezas finales caían en su lugar. Eso explicaba la profunda amargura de Sarah, su aspereza hacia su única hija.

-Pero no de acuerdo con su certificado de nacimiento – continuó Edward -. Públicamente fue un bebé prematuro... creo que es tiempo de que nos reunamos con nuestra invitada.

Bella levantó la cabeza con aflicción.

-¡No puedo enfrentarla así!

Edward cerró una poderosa mano sobre la de ella, haciéndola levantarse.

-Tómalo como una penitencia.

-No puede culparme por lo que pensaba – jadeó desolada -. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Pensé lo que cualquiera...

-Tú no eres cualquiera – comentó él -. Eres mi esposa. Quería que me preguntaras lo que sucedió aquella noche. Quería que te preguntaras a ti misma si yo te habría hecho una cosa así.

Si Edward trataba de hacerla sentirse culpable, lo estaba logrando.

-Lo siento.

-Sin duda soy un idealista pasado de moda, pero quiero que tengas un hecho en tu cabeza todo el tiempo – exclamó Edward -. No soy promiscuo. No soy mujeriego. Me gustan las mujeres, pero no coqueteo con ellas. Cuando estoy contigo, ni siquiera las miro.

La había conducido escalera abajo y la presentó a Rosalie.

-Estaba tan ansiosa por conocerte – confió Rosalie con efusividad al levantarse de su asiento -. Hace mucho tiempo, Edward una vez me habló tanto de ti, que me hizo sentir mucha curiosidad – intercambió una mirada de tristeza con Edward -. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche? Yo tenía tantos problemas y tu tratabas de alegrarme hablándome.

La comida terminó y Rosalie se fue antes que el agitado rubor desapareciera por completo del cutis de Bella. El último temor y la última nube había desaparecido de su horizonte, pero le dejaron un mal sabor en la boca.

-¿Vas a perdonarme?

Bella había estado estudiando la alfombra de su dormitorio, después de subir tan pronto como Rosalie partió. Levantó la cabeza, con dolor en los ojos.

-¿Vas a perdonarme tu?

-Bella, si me mataras, te perdonaría desde el cielo – la estudió por un torturante segundo y luego, con un gruñido, se agachó hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos -. Estaba esperando que bajaras – confesó él.

-Y yo estaba esperando que subieras – con una risita temblorosa, enfrentó los ojos verdes -. Confío en ti, de veras confío. ¿Paso?

-Con honores – la apretó contra su cuerpo -. Quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, y me dejé llevar por el plan – murmuró febril.

-¿Un poco?

-Y un poco enojado cuando no funcionó – arrebatado por los labios abiertos de Bella, pasó un brazo bajos sus caderas y la levantó. Cuando ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba sobre la cama. Edward la examinaba con satisfacción.

-Esta cama es para hacer bebes.

-¿P...erdón?

Un oscuro color acentuó los duros pómulos de Edward.

-Pensaba en voz alta.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-Dime más.

-Quieres decir...

-¿Por qué no? - Bella jugó con un lujurioso mechón de cabello cobrizo -. Te hundiré en domesticidad.

-¿Hundirme? – inquirió él.

-Ahogarte – había tanta ternura en sus ojos que le dolía.

-Quiero ahogarme contigo...verte gorda...

-¿Qué? – chilló Bella burlona.

-Redonda – su boca apasionada esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa -. Voluptuosa, sensual... – su voz en un murmullo ronco, mientras se movía contra ella, dejándola sentir su necesidad, haciéndola estremecerse bajo él.

-Te amo – susurró ella -. ¿Vamos a hablar toda la noche?

-Yo voy a amarte toda la tarde, querida – prometió ronco -. Toda la tarde y siempre.

Y lo hizo.

FIN

* * *

**Ke les pareció les gusto amaron a Edward al final? Yo siiiiiiiii**

**Esta novela pertenece a Lynne Graham llamada *El retrato de Sarah***

**Gracias por su apoyo **

**Las kiero =D**


End file.
